Nakama
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?
1. Chapter 1: Proximité

**Auteur** : Madhatter Sekiryou.

**Disclaimer** : Non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Il y aura beaucoup d'autre couple en route. Et je n'ais pas encore définit combien de chapitre cette fiction fera. Bonne lecture !

**Rated**: Le rated variera mais je met en M en attendant les choses sérieux.

**Résumé** : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

**Couple** : Ussop X Zoro.

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Premier : Proximité**

- Mellorine! Mellorine! Mellorine!

Non, ce n'était pas une alarme, juste cet imbécile de cuistot s'agitant en gesticulant autour de ses déesses pour leur servir une boisson chaude.

- Nami-saaaaan! Robin- Chwam! Voilà deux délicieuses boissons fait à basses de cacao pour réchauffer vos magnifique corps de sirène !

Soit en plus clair un chocolat chaud.

- Saaaanji! Moi aussi j'en veux !

Cri du cœur d'un Luffy surexcité, fatigué de nager dans la neige qui s'accumulait sur le pont du Merry.

- Dégage, espèce de pauvre blatte !

Remarque oh combien subtile de notre agréable cuisinier à l'adresse de son supérieur, le tout servit avec un coup de pied dans la face.

Zoro bailla, en ouvrant enfin un œil, pour se rendre compte qu'il c'était mit à neiger. Le temps de Grand Ligne avait tendance à partir en sucette assez irrégulièrement et fréquemment pour pouvoir s'attendre à tout, mais surtout à n'importe quoi. Bien évidemment, personne n'était venu le réveiller, et il était recouvert de neige.

- Zoro ! T'es enfin réveillé ! T'as vue ! Y'a plein de neige ! C'est cool, non ?

Luffy lui fit un large sourire, avant de recommencer à chouiner pour le blond.

- Sanji ! J'meurt de froid ! Moi aussi j'veux une boisson à base de chachao!

- C'est du cacao Luffy, pas du chachao. Corrigea désespérer le tireur d'élite qui ne tarda pas à reprendre :

- Et je te signale que tu n'aurais pas froid si tu ne t'étais pas vautré dans la neige qu'on était sensé déblayer.

Fit Ussop essoufflé, un peu bleu, et totalement épuisé.

- Namiiii-saaaaaan! Robin-Chaaan! Je peux encore vous resservir si vous en voulez, il en reste beaucoup.

Reprit le cuisinier qui visiblement se fichait encore royalement du reste de la subsistance de la gente masculine du bateau.

- Ce serait gentil de ta part, cook-san.

Robin lui fit un petit sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas faire doubler de taille son œil en forme de cœur, alors qu'il retournait vers la cuisine en gesticulant et sautillant.

- Mais bien sur mes déesses ! Votre esclave fera tout pour vous servir !

- Saaaaanji! J'en veux ! Luffy le poursuivit et se heurta au hublot de la porte refermer avec violence sur son nez, encore un peu et il y perdait la tête.

- Patiente encore !

- SAAANJI !

Zoro fronça les sourcils, et dire qu'il devait vivre en permanence avec ces deux là.

Une ombre des plus menaçantes se profila et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour cause, trente secondes plus tard sa tête entrait violemment en confrontation avec une rambarde du pont du bateau sans qu'il n'ait engagé les hostilités. Il avait été projeté par le coup spécial :

« bande-de-bon-à-rien-j'vais-vous-tuer! » de Nami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu glandes encore pauvre mollusque ! T'es sensé travaillé avec les autres. Le poids de la neige ralentit le bateau ! Alors prend moi une de ces pelles et jette moi part dessus bord tout ce qui pèse ! Toi y comprit quant t'auras finit espèce de boulet !

- Naaaaaaaaaaaami-saaaan! Ton chocolat est prêt ! Scanda un Sanji trop enthousiaste.

- J'ai prit la peine de rajouter un peu de gingembre, juste une pointe pour vous réchauffer le sang, adorable créature de Dieu. Poursuivit le cuisinier, alors qu'il écartait l'une des mains de Luffy d'un autre coup de pied.

Zoro se massa la joue en avisant la rousse qui s'éloignait déjà. C'est vrai qu'il avait neigé beaucoup.

- Espèce de vieille sorcière maléfique… Marmonna dans sa barbe le bretteur.

Ussop planta la pelle dans la neige et c'est en tremblant sur ses jambes qu'il la porta vers le bord du bateau.

Zoro attrapa trois grandes pelles, serrant l'une d'elle entre ses dents. Vingt secondes plus tard une tornade ravagea la place. Ussop dû s'accrocher à la tête du navire pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord.

- ZORO ! T'AS FAILLIT ME TUER !

Hurla hystérique le menteur professionnel. Alors que l'archéologue tapait entre ses mains sans avoir poser le livre qu'elle lisait, c'est-à-dire avec une autre paire de main.

- Décidemment, vous êtes de plus en plus fort, bretteur-san.

Zoro la fixa froidement, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Ce n'était qu'une journée de plus sur le bateau du pirate au chapeau de paille. Ils devaient sans doute se rapprocher d'une île au climat proche de celui de Chopper. La température avait chuté et demeurait basse depuis quelques heures. Nami semblait dû moins de cette avis.

- Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps nous allons tomber sur cette île, mais nous sommes visiblement dans son champs magnétique. Le temps n'est pas terrible, et la visibilité pas très bonne. Il va falloir renforcer les tours de garde. On jettera l'ancre ici pour ce soir.

- Mais pourquoi doubler les tours de garde ? Demanda Chopper alors qu'il luttait pour garder ce qu'il y avait dans son plat contre Luffy qui salivait.

- Par mesure de précaution. Le temps est vraiment mauvais, j'ai l'impression qu'une tempête pourrait éclater sans préavis. Il y a beaucoup de perturbation je m'en suis rendu compte cette après midi. Au cas où la neige tomberait trop fort et qu'il faille déblayer rapidement, deux paires de bras seront plus rapide. Et puis se sera toujours ça de gagner s'il faut prévenir les autres.

Robin acquiesça.

- En effet, c'est une sage décision.

- Le premier de garde sera Zoro. Poursuivit Nami.

- Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? S'insurgea le bretteur.

- Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de dormir toute la journée alors que d'autre travaillait, bon à rien !

Elle tapa du poing sur la table.

- Quoi ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste fermé les yeux deux minutes et…

- Tu insinue que Nami-san aurait tord. Demanda avec agacement le blond.

- Tu passeras la moitié de la nuit à la vigie, et Ussop fera la relève jusqu'à demain.

Conclut sans demander leur avis à aucun des deux Nami.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'écria Ussop. Luffy n'a rien fait de la journée ! Sanji non plus ! Et Chopper aussi. J'étais le seul à jeter la neige !

- Luffy est trop stupide pour réagir correctement, il ne faut pas plus de deux abrutis pour veiller sinon on risque de tous y passer.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, elle voulait dire quoi là ?

- Zoro en vaut déjà quatre ! Asséna Nami avant de poursuivre :

- Sanji prendra l'autre tour de garde le jour, on aura besoin de lui demain matin pour faire le petit déjeuner, s'il est fatigué ça le fera pas.

- Oï! Naaaaami-saaaan est si sexy lorsqu'elle donne des ordres ! Scanda le cuisinier amoureux.

- Chopper à travailler toute la journée dans son laboratoire à faire des médicaments, c'est le seul médecin qu'on a à bord, on va pas l'épuiser de nuit, il faudrait être stupide pour le faire !

- Je me fiche de travailler de jour ou de nuit, stupide humaine !

Sautilla le renne sur son siège en rougissant, heureux d'être reconnut comme quelqu'un d'important.

- Il reste que vous deux ! Il est hors de question que deux jeunes femmes frêles, comme nous ne fassions des tours de garde de nuit alors qu'il y a une concentration élevé d'abruti de votre espace dans le même périmètre. Et ceux qui veulent s'en dispenser doivent payer une taxe de dédommagement pour leur non participation.

Le silence tomba.

- Bien dans ce cas tout est dit. Et Nami ferma la discussion en reprenant son dîner.

…

Ce qui explique pourquoi le valeureux captain Ussop grelotait en montant vers la vigie. Le vent soufflait assez fort pour faire tanguer le bateau, et s'il faisait froid sur le pont, des petits cristaux de glace s'étaient formé sur les rebords de la vigie. Il devait bien faire 8 ° de moins qu'en bas.

- Hey ! Tu bouges ? J'vais pas passer la nuit sur le mat moi.

Zoro poussa le menteur d'une bourrade qui manqua le faire basculer de l'autre coté de la vigie.

- Mais t'es malade ! Pousses pas comme ça ! J'aurais put tomber et me rompre le cou sur le canon en bas !

S'exclama en tremblant Ussop. Le bretteur posa la lampe à huile qu'il portait, ce qui éclaira un peu la place.

Ils s'assirent rapidement, au moins comme ça, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Ussop se mit à souffler sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, avant de se frotter le nez.

- J'te jure, cette sorcière me le paiera un jour !

Continua de ruminer pour lui-même le bretteur. Puis il avisa les deux couvertures qui trainaient, il lança l'une d'elle à l'adresse du menteur qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'enrouler dedans.

- N'empêche ce temps est vraiment pourri. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête durant la nuit.

Murmura Ussop.

- J'prend mon tour de garde le premier.

Annonça Zoro.

- Tu peux pioncer. J'te réveille pour le tient.

Ussop se demanda furtivement qui serait assez idiot pour dormir à une température pareille, il n'y avait qu'un imbécile voulant se réveiller mort qui y songerait. Peut-être que Nami n'avait pas tord en disant que Zoro comptait pour quatre abrutis.

- Nhé… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Je crois que Nami a choisit de nous mettre par deux pour éviter justement que l'autre ne s'endorme à cause du froid.

Le bretteur se gratta la tête comme s'il y pensait avec intérêt.

- T'as p't'être pas tord sur ce coup là.

Zoro croisa les bras et soupira.

- Bonne veille alors !

Puis il ferma les yeux et durant les dix minutes qui suivirent Usop grelota en claquant des dents, tout en se demandant si l'altitude avait gelé les neurones du bretteur pour qu'il s'endorme.

- Hé ! Zoro ! Faut pas dormir imbécile !

Il le secoua, le bretteur souffla en levant une paupière.

- J'dort pas. Lâcha-t-il avant de la refermer.

Nouveau silence, Ussop n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et tu fais quoi là ? Une concertation avec toi-même sur une question existentielle peut-être?

- Hmmm.

Ussop attrapa son avant bras et se mit à le secouer.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne faut pas dormir !

Le bretteur cligna des yeux.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je dors pas, idiot ! Contra-t-il en se redressant un peu.

- Et tu fais quoi là ? Les yeux fermés !

Le marimo gronda avec agacement.

- Même si je t'expliquais tu comprendrais pas.

- C'est pas difficile à savoir ! Tu dormais !

Conclut énervé le tireur.

- Continue et je te jette de la vigie !

Le silence tomba, et il fallut quelques minutes à Ussop pour qu'il se rende compte que l'autre se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

- Comme si t'en était capable ! Mouahahahahahah!

Zoro se tint le ventre alors qu'il se pliait en deux.

…

- Ussop Hummer!

Le cri du menteur retentit… Deux secondes plus tard le bretteur se tenait la tête, un début de larmes aux yeux.

- Kuso ! Ca fait mal ! C'était quoi ça ?

Les dents serré il identifia le marteau qu'il utilisait pour réparer le bateau.

- Mais t'es malade ! Un truc pareille aurait put tuer quelqu'un !

Le menteur énervé leva de nouveau la main.

- Fais mine de dormir et je te cogne si fort qu'il faudra ramasser les bouts de ta cervelle sur les mandariniers de Nami.

Zoro se recula.

- OÏ ! Je te dis que je dormais pas ! Tu vas te calmer oui ! Espèce de malade !

- Et tu faisais quoi là? Menaça Ussop.

- Range ce marteau !

- Ussop Hummer!

- AÏEEEEE ! Il recula, les yeux écarquiller.

- Il est devenu fou ma parole ! Marmonna le bretteur qui le vit faire un autre geste.

- T'as gagné ! Je reste les yeux ouvert !

Ussop sembla satisfait car il rangea l'outil dans son sac. Zoro se frotta la tête.

- T'es vraiment pas un cadeau toi… Marmonna le bretteur.

Zoro souffla en grimaçant, alors que le menteur serrait sa couverture.

- Alors tu faisais quoi ? Finit par demander le tireur d'élite.

- Hmm?

- Tout à l'heure.

- Je surveille le bateau. Marmonna Zoro sous le regard perplexe de l'autre pirate.

- Les yeux fermés ? Il y avait plus que de l'incrédulité dans la question d'Ussop.

- J'arrive à mieux percevoir les mouvements comme ça. Grogna Zoro un peu vexé.

Le menteur sembla comprendre.

- Aaaah! Tu écoutes avec tes autres sens ! Et t'arrive à percevoir quoi comme ça ?

Le bretteur ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il l'interroge vraiment.

- Bah… Un peu de tout… Il semblait embarrassé.

- L'emplacement de chacun. Comme ça je localise les mouvements suspects.

Ussop acquiesça, il n'était peut-être pas aussi bête que le pensait Nami au final.

- Finalement… Tu peux garder les yeux fermé alors !

Un coup de poing envoya le tireur cogné un coin de la vigie.

- Et tu crois que je vais rien dire ! T'as faillit m'ouvrir le crâne avec un marteau y'a deux minutes !

Ussop se plia en deux :

- Sumimasen!

…

Ils étaient quittes. Zoro avait le dos appuyé contre la rambarde et fixait d'un regard torve les nuages. Par automatisme il passa les mains sur ses avants bras. Ussop clignait des yeux pour les garder ouvert. Le vent était tombé.

La respiration suivante de Zoro forma un petit nuage, puis son attention se reporta sur le tireur qui se battait contre un monstre des profondeurs enneigé qui menaçait de l'emmener dans l'abîme des rêves des avalanches bleu. Alors qu'il avait les yeux ouvert ! Ussop continua de cligner des yeux, se disant que le froid lui donnait des hallucinations.

Une main puissante se referma sur son bras.

- Hé ! Tu tiens pas droit. Souligna Zoro.

Le bretteur le tira vers lui.

- Je crois que le froid commence à te gêner vraiment.

Mais il n'était pas humain pour dire un truc pareil ! Bien sur que le froid le gênait ! Il était même capable de le tuer ! Ussop se secoua un peu. Il se massa le nez qu'il ne sentait plus. Le tireur fut surprit de se sentir tirer ainsi, Zoro se leva brièvement et passa derrière lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, le bretteur se cala dans son dos et referma les bords de sa couverture sur leur corps.

La chaleur se diffusa aussitôt au travers du tissu et lui réchauffa le dos. Il ne parla pas et laissa Zoro finir d'arranger leur position. Ussop ramena ses jambes sous la couverture et soupira de soulagement.

Il fallait admettre que le froid était beaucoup moins mordant comme ça.

- C'est moins risqué comme ça. Conclut Zoro.

- Quelqu'un à bouger en bas ? Demanda sans cohérence Ussop.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Interrogea le bretteur incrédule.

- T'étais pas sensé être capable de percevoir les mouvements avec tes sens hyper développé de super bretteur ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu crois que je passe mon temps à ça ?

- C'est pas ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

S'insurgea Ussop.

- Je dois me concentrer pour ça… Et là j'ai pas envie. Marmonna contrarié Zoro.

- T'es juste bête au fond. Lâcha Ussop pour lui-même.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Siffla agacé le bretteur.

- T'aime pas qu'on te dise que t'es lâche, alors me traite pas d'idiot !

Le tireur engrangea l'information.

- Ca te dérange vraiment qu'on te traite d'imbécile.

Il y eut un silence comme s'il se rendait compte de cette vérité.

- Et toi t'es assez malade pour tuer quelqu'un avec un marteau.

Soupira Zoro déconcerté.

- Tu sais que j'ai encore mal à la tête à cause de tes conneries.

- Le Ussop Hummer n'est pas une connerie ! C'est une attaque spéciale qui m'a déjà sauvé la vie ! Et qui m'a permit de sauver Nami ! J'étais là aussi contre Arlong ! Et j'ai vaincu un homme poisson grâce à ma ruse et à la force de mon Usop-Hummer !

Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoro.

- T'as vraiment ouvert la tête de quelqu'un avec ce marteau alors.

- C'est pas un marteau, c'est une masse. Corrigea Ussop un peu vexé à son tour.

- Le pauvre, je le plains… Et t'en a enchaîner combien pour le mettre K.O?

Ussop se rengorgea un peu.

- Une vingtaine, et je me suis arrêté lorsqu'il m'a supplié en larmes de l'épargner, et dans ma grande magnificence je lui aie accordé. Mais le fourbe s'est relevé et c'est jeté à ma gorge, alors captain Ussop a dû sévir. J'ai prit mon élan et j'ai dû frapper encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne soit assez inconscient pour songer à me demander grâce.

Avec la force du désespoir, Ussop avait dû lui réduire la cervelle en bouillit. Zoro grimaça à cette idée. Mais l'agitation du tireur l'intrigua.

- A quoi tu joues?

Ussop ouvrit son sac et lui montra le cube.

- C'est un truc que j'ai acheté pour faire passer le temps. Il a six facettes.

Ussop se tourna et lui montra sa lubie. A la lumière de la lampe il put discerner les couleurs chatoyantes.

- Ca fait un moment que je suis dessus en fait. Ussop fit tourner d'un cran le haut du cube et les petites facettes de couleur vinrent s'agencer.

- Le but c'est d'avoir des facettes uniformes.

Zoro passa la tête près de son cou, et le regarda attentivement tourner patiemment le cube.

- Faut admettre que ce truc est assez prenant.

Ussop releva un peu le cube alors que Zoro le prenait du bout des doigts. Tournant pour voir les couleurs. Ussop lui indiqua le nombre de petit carré à aligner.

- Y'en a neuf.

Zoro se dégagea un peu et entreprit de faire pivoter le cube, les bras autour de ceux d'Usop. Le bretteur plissa lentement les yeux.

- Il faut juste tourner. Indiqua le tireur.

- Je sais ! S'agaça Zoro. J'connaissais déjà le principe !

Il serra le jouet, se retenant de grimacer.

- C'est juste que j'en aie jamais vue avant. Comment on fait pour les bouger ? Faut les casser et les recoller ma parole !

Zoro souffla agacé, et Ussop dû arrêter son geste alors qu'il allait le jeter par-dessus son épaule.

- Hé ! Ca fait des mois que je suis dessus ! Va pas le jeter !

Il lui prit patiemment pour lui expliquer :

- Tu fais tourner vers la droite où la gauche, ou encore vers le haut ou le bas. À chaque fois ça tourne d'un cran, soit de trois petits carrés de couleur.

Il le tendit de nouveau à Zoro, en tentant de maîtriser sa force il actionna enfin un tour, lentement il réitéra le même geste, s'assurant au fur et à mesure que les instructions étaient bien juste. Aussi bien vers le haut que vers le bas… Cependant aucune couleur ne tombait juste.

Zoro se gratta un peu la tête, alors qu'Ussop tiquait.

- Mais ! Il faut pas le démonter ! Quand je pense que j'avais presque réussi une facette !

Il attrapa le cube visiblement déçu.

- T'es vraiment nul… J'y étais presque.

Les épaules d'Ussop retombèrent. Il ne pouvait pas voir la gêne qui venait d'orner de rouge les joues du Marimo.

- Désolé.

- Mouais… Ben c'est pas avec ça que je vais le finir mon cube.

Grommela Ussop en essayant de se souvenir comment il avait fait. Zoro inclina un peu plus la tête, et le tireur fut un peu surprit de le voir le lui reprendre. Le bretteur fit bouger d'un cran vers la gauche la ranger du haut et deux couleurs vinrent s'y ajouter. Ussop attrapa la lanterne qu'il mit un peu plus près.

- Mouais… Pas trop mal pour un début.

Il lui indiqua une autre combinaison, et ils se retrouvèrent à le remonter ensemble. Blottit un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. La respiration de Zoro était plus lente, il lâcha le cube pour laisser Ussop poursuivre selon son idée. Concentré sur sa tâche, ce dernier soufflait par petite bouffée. La main du bretteur était un peu suspendu, son avant bras appuyé et accroché au coude de son cadet, qui était loin de se plaindre de cette apport de chaleur sur sa peau. Le froid sembla mordre un peu le bretteur puisqu'il resserra son autre main autour du ventre du brun.

- Baka-Marimo. Marmonna Ussop, un grognement de désapprobation se fit entendre.

- Et t'avises pas de t'endormir.

Pour seule réponse un souffle tiède caressa la base de sa nuque. Ussop s'accorda encore un moment d'acharnement. Puis rapidement la fatigue le gagna, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il venait d'appuyer sa joue contre le bras accroché. Ses mains étaient frigorifié, il entreprit de les réchauffer sous la couverture et poussa un peu celle de Zoro qui le tenait. Le bretteur eut un mouvement et glissa la main sur la sienne, autant pour rattraper un peu de chaleur en dessous de la couverture d'Ussop que pour réchauffer un peu plus vite la main gelé.

…

De la chaleur, c'était tentant contre le froid qui lui mordait l'épiderme. Zoro fronça un sourcil alors que l'agitation persistait.

- Aller, debout…

- Qu'eskia? La question était inintelligible.

- Il faut descendre pour s'occuper de la neige sur le pont, aller… Se disant son radiateur se déplaça et se dépêtra de son emprise. Ussop laissa tomber sa couverture en soufflant dans ses mains.

- Il faut y aller. Le tireur tira l'avant bras du Marimo.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Zoro sans chercher à se lever.

- C'est notre boulot, et puis il vaut mieux mettre une bâche sur les mandariniers de Nami, ils vont pas tenir et tu la connaît si les feuilles tombent, elle nous tue.

Au nom de leur navigatrice Zoro c'était déjà fait une raison. Il suivit Ussop, c'est en grimaçant que Zoro fit jouer ses muscles engourdit par le froid et le sommeil, alors que le canonnier du navire tirait une bâche sur les feuilles encore verte. De loin Ussop put voir Zoro s'investir paresseusement à la tâche jetant deux fois plus de neige qu'il ne ferait en s'activant avec désespoir. Au bout d'une heure, Ussop arrivait tout juste à tenir la pelle avec ses mains. Le métal augmentait la douleur dans ses jointures. Zoro la prit de ses mains et en deux mouvements incohérent et d'une brutalité extraordinaire il expédia le reste de la neige.

- On arrête… Le bateau va pas couler pour ce qui reste.

Le bretteur laissa tomber sur place les pelles et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le mat pour remonter à la vigie. Déconcerté Ussop prit la peine de ranger le matériel. Surtout que Nami avait précisé que si les pelles venaient à être abîmer ou briser qu'ils devraient utiliser le reste de leur corps pour se débarrasser de la neige. Et il n'avait pas envie de devoir utiliser les mains.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Zoro, ce dernier c'était enroulé dans les deux couvertures, mais Ussop tremblait trop pour pouvoir parler clairement.

- Qu'est-ce tu fichais en bas ? Demanda le bretteur.

- J'rangeais les pelles. Rend moi ma couverture ! Marimo !

Les sabres de Zoro firent un peu de bruit alors qu'il se redressait.

- M'insulte pas microbe… Il n'y avait pas de hargne dans sa réplique, juste une sorte d'affirmation posé.

-T'attend quoi pour t'asseoir ? Qu'il grêle ? Reprit Zoro avec agacement.

Un tic agita la joue du tireur.

- Rend moi ma couverture ! Siffla de nouveau Ussop.

Zoro souffla et tira Ussop par le bras vers lui, pour l'obliger à le rejoindre.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid. Marmonna les dents serrer son aîné.

Le bras de Zoro se referma sur son ventre alors qu'il le tirait contre lui. Ussop garda le silence alors qu'il l'installait et refermait les bords des couvertures sur eux. Ils étaient vraiment blottit cette fois-ci. Et durant un moment le froid fit trembler encore le menteur.

- On va mourir ici…

- Pas encore. Fit avec cynisme Zoro.

Le bretteur pressa un peu plus le corps contre lui et se mit à frictionner les avant bras du brun. Ussop cligna un peu des yeux. C'est vrai qu'il faisait moins froid. Comprenant enfin le but du bretteur Ussop décida de participer en attrapant l'une des mains de son aîné qu'il entreprit de réchauffer avec les siennes. C'était un peu naïf, et si inattendu que Zoro n'osa pas éclater de rire. Un petit sourire se crispa sur son visage, et alors qu'il allait parler Ussop souffla sur sa main. C'est en entendant le rire dans son oreille que le brun se tourna.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est rien ! Souffla très vite Zoro.

Il n'avait pas envie de vexer son cadet, un autre coup de masse ne le tentait pas.

- T'es chatouilleux des mains ? Finit par demander incrédule Ussop.

Et pour le coup Zoro se plia de rire, il fallait être stupide pour sortir des âneries pareille.

- Y'a rien de drôle, et arrête de rire tu vas réveiller le reste du bateau !

Grommela Ussop un peu vexé, et pour la peine il pesa de tout son poids en espérant l'écraser contre la rambarde. Zoro se sécha le coin des yeux et soupira lourdement avant de grimacer, mais ne laissa pas entendre sa désapprobation de se voir acculer. Au moins il pouvait plonger le nez dans le cou à découvert et se réchauffer.

- Fais pas ça ! Tu mets de la neige dans mon col et c'est froid, imbécile ! Se plaignit Ussop.

- Mnah ! Fallait y penser avant ! Grommela satisfait Zoro en le piégeant à la force de ses bras.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gosse. Marmonna un peu gêné le brun.

- T'es plus sympa comme oreiller que Luffy. Cet idiot est tellement chatouilleux qu'il y a pas moyen de faire une sieste d'un quart d'heure. Souffla le bretteur.

Il était fatigué de se débattre. Et puis il fallait admettre que Zoro le tenait un peu plus chaud de cette façon.

…

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut le tireur d'élite, et un soupir lui parvint à l'oreille. Ussop songea qu'il avait bien fait de se réveiller avant que Nami ne se rende compte qu'ils c'étaient tous les deux endormit.

Il poussa avec facilité la prison des bras du bretteur, et lui fit un peu face.

Du bout des doigts il lui tira la joue.

-Debout !

Bien évidemment Zoro ne cilla pas, un type capable de dormir en pleine tempête n'allait pas se réveiller pour si peu.

-Allez Zoro ! Secoue-toi un peu… Grommela fatigué le menteur.

Il lui tapota un peu la joue, sans plus de réaction. Puis en désespoir de cause il ferma les yeux. Un peu engourdit Ussop s'obligea à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Puis l'idée fusa sans rapport, il inclina la tête et avisa l'oreille gauche, notamment les trois boucles. Il tapa dedans et les vit se balancer doucement. C'était un peu étrange d'ailleurs… Ussop tira lentement sur le lobe et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un frisson visible remonta le long du torse du bretteur… Il fit un mouvement inconscient pour échapper à la main, et Ussop s'agaça.

- Tss… debout !

Pas de nouveau signe, alors le tireur pinça un peu plus fermement l'ensemble des boucles et tira.

Un grognement passa les lèvres du bretteur qui eut le mouvement de s'incliner vers lui, sa respiration cahota un peu, la plainte inopiné se fit entendre.

Il lâcha sa prise en voyant une partie du visage se colorer, la conscience agita les traits de son nakama.

- Keskia…

Ussop eut subitement peur.

- Fais jour…souffla d'une petite voix le tireur.

Zoro le regarda de longue minutes, l'expression vide, puis durant un moment il sembla se détendre.

- On a survécut… Le sourire était à peine dessiner.

Le bretteur inclina la tête en arrière et leva son regard vers le ciel.

- Encore un exploit… De captain Ussop. Souffla-t-il narquoisement.

Puis il posa de nouveau son attention sur le tireur.

- Bah t'en tire une tronche…

Il fronça un sourcil, et Ussop chassa aussitôt l'impression qui l'avait envahit. Effaça la vive chaleur qui lui avait brûlé la nuque. C'était étrange, cette expression sur se visage à l'habitude si fermer.

- Hey ! Vous êtes mort ?

La voix salvatrice du cuisiner les fit sursauter, Ussop se précipita sur la rambarde.

-Sanji ! ON A FAILLIT MOURIR DE FROID !

Des larmes de désespoir c'étaient mit à perler de ses yeux humide, il n'entendit pas Zoro soupirer.

- Vous pouvez descendre, je vous aie fait des boissons chaudes !

- Génial !

Le temps qu'il termine son exclamation, Zoro le soulevait et le mettait sur son épaule. Avant de sauter de la vigie, le pont contesta la chute, mais le bretteur se remit sur pied et posa son colis devenu aussi vert que ses cheveux.

- MAIS T'AS VOULUT ME TUER !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Ussop hystérique.

- MALADE MENTALE ! PAUVRE DEGENERE ! CINGLE ! BAKA-MARIMO! SINGE PREHISTORI…Que !

Le reste de sa phrase fut étranglé alors que le bretteur lui jetait un des regards les plus noirs qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Apparemment Zoro avait atteint sa limite.

Sanji posa devant les deux compères des chopes pleine de chocolat, le bretteur sembla surprit.

- J'ai remarqué que vous aviez prit la peine de protéger les mandariniers de ma tendre Nami-san. N'attendez pas d'autre traitement de faveur de ma part.

Il retourna à son fourneau.

Ussop profita de son cadeau jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Zoro trempa les lèvres dedans… Puis Luffy défonça la porte.

- SANJI ! J'AI FAIM ! COOOOOOOLLL ! DU CHACHAO !

Un coup de chaussure bien placer colla son capitaine contre la table.

- Ne t'approche pas de cette carafe, il est spécialement réservé pour mes déesses.

- MAIS SANJI !

- Luffy.

Le capitaine tourna son regard larmoyant vers son second qui lui désigna sa chope.

- Vraiment ! Tu m'en donne ? T'es vraiment un chic type Zoro !

Ussop leva un sourcil surprit.

- Dans ce cas là je mange ton p'tit dèj… Poursuivit machiavélique Zoro en se servant dans l'assiette que Sanji avait posée.

Luffy cracha le chocolat.

- PVVVV ! Hey ! C'est MA part ! Zoro !

-BLAM !

Bruit d'un coup de pied d'un Sanji mécontent.

- Ne gaspille pas se précieux nectar, espèce de primate en rut !

Luffy se tourna.

- Gomenasaï !

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0 And that's all?**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plû! Les autres sont en boîte mais j'attend un peu vos impressions avant de publier le reste.


	2. Chapter 2: Sauvetage du Captain Ussop

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple : Ussop X Zoro.

**NOTE**: Je suis heureux de voir que cette fic a eut quelque lecteur quand même! Les chapitres sont un peu décousu, il n'y a pas de véritable intrigue et de fil conducteur. Il s'agit simplement d'une fic pour faire passer le temps et me faire plaisir à moi aussi! C'est relax! Donc il peut y avoir plus où moins beaucoup de temps qui s'écoule, de même que la cohérence des points de vue semble un peu décalé. Cette fois- ci le couple est un Ussop X Zoro... Disons que j'ai eut véritable flash en lisant sur , il me semble que le titre est quelque chose comme les trente interdits... Mes neurones se ligues contre moi pour ne pas me livrer l'info! _ Mais vous trouverez sans problème! C'est en rated M! ^_^ c'est vrai qu'on voit raremenr Ussop avec quelqu'un sur ce site... J'ai voulu casser le mythe Zoro X Sanji, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas! Bien au contraire! Allez, assez de blabla! un autre chapitre pour vous faire plaisir!

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Deux : Sauvetage du Captain Ussop !**

Nami soupira visiblement contrarié.

- Je ne comprends pas… Nous devrions avoir déjà accosté. Pourtant on ne voit toujours pas d'île.

La navigatrice scrutait la carte qu'elle avait faite, comme si elle s'attendait que le papier fasse surgir la terre en question.

- C'est assez inquiétant, en effet. Rajouta pour elle-même Robin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda naïvement Luffy.

- Ca fait presque deux semaines qu'il neige, ce n'est pas un aléa climatique, on aurait eut des variations plus importante de température. Alors pourquoi on ne voit pas d'île ! Elle tapa du poing sur la table.

Luffy se ratatina un peu.

-SANJI ! RIEN N'A L'HORIZON ? Cria la rousse vers la vigie.

- RIEN NAMI-SAAAAAAN !

Elle se frotta énergiquement les cheveux, ce qui la décoiffa un peu plus. Puis son regard tomba sur le Log pose à son poignet.

- CHOPPER ! TU MAINTIENS LA BARRE VERS l'EST !

- OUI NAMI ! JE NE LÂCHE PAS LA BARRE ! Répondit le médecin.

Elle se leva en poussant sa chaise, roula sa carte.

- USSOP !

Le tireur se leva aussitôt.

- Prend ton tour de garde, vérifie que tu ne vois rien. SANJI ! DESCENT ! CHOPPER ! RESTE A LA BARRE ! LUFFY ! JETTE-MOI CETTE SATANE NEIGE PAR-DESSUS BORD !

Ils s'exécutèrent, alors que Robin suivait la navigatrice.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Madame la navigatrice ?

- Trouver cette satanée île !

Zoro qui c'était arrêté dans ses pompes reprit. Ussop soupira en mettant ses lunettes. Et Luffy poussa un gros tas de neige au milieu du pont puis le tasse pour en faire un trône.

La journée allait être longue…

…

Sanji souffla la fumée de sa cigarette sous le regard noir du bretteur.

Nami grinça des dents.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, nous sommes piéger dans un champ magnétique, celle d'une île type hivernale. Et cette île doit être vraiment très grande pour que notre Log Pose soit attiré par elle depuis tout ce temps sans la voir. Elle doit avoir la taille d'un continent.

- Le pays des neiges éternel : Screamisland. L'archéologue ferma son livre en prenant la parole.

- On raconte qu'une tempête de neige éternelle est prise au dessus de cette île. Poursuivit Robin.

- Il va falloir être très prudent. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous jetterons systématiquement l'ancre. Il faut se diriger vers l'épicentre de la tempête si nous voulons nous rapprocher de l'île.

- Je ne comprends pas, si nous sommes prit dans son champs magnétique, il suffit de suivre le Log pose pour y arriver. Fit avec raisonnement le médecin.

- Cette tempête change tout, l'île doit être immense, et la tempête deux fois plus. Elle dérègle le log pose. Nous sommes prit dans le champ magnétique de la tempête qui se trouve au dessus de l'île. Le Log pose nous pointera le même lieu, c'est-à-dire la circonférence que forme la tempête. Chopper, nous sommes en train de tourner en rond. De plus nos réserves s'épuisent. Finit par murmurer Nami.

- Zoro, Ussop, vous prenez le tour de garde de cette nuit… Luffy ! Je t'interdis d'aller aux cuisines sans être accompagner ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller nos vivres.

Le bretteur racla la table avec ses ongles, ce qui surprit l'assistance.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le petit renne inquiet.

La rousse le toisa, la tension monta dans la pièce alors que le bretteur la dévisageait.

- Cette situation n'est facile pour aucun d'entre nous. Ceux qui ne sont pas pour peuvent toujours essayer de joindre la prochaine île à la nage.

- Hey … Nami… Je pourrais prendre le tour de Zoro cette nuit, non ? Demanda en rigolant un peu nerveusement le capitaine.

La rousse secoua la tête.

- Il en est hors de question. Ussop ne sera pas capable de t'empêcher d'aller vider la cuisine.

- Ben… Le tour d'Ussop ? Questionna l'homme caoutchouc.

- C'est encore pire ! Le seul capable de te retenir c'est Sanji. De surcroit, Zoro et Sanji ne s'entendent pas assez bien pour être de garde ensemble. Donc il ne reste que ce binôme de valable. La discussion est clause.

Nami se leva.

…

Ussop souffla dans ses mains, un peu inquiet du silence du bretteur.

- Je suis sur qu'on va vite trouver cette île maintenant qu'on a comprit ce que c'était, d'ici après demain on aborde et y'aura plus de problème. Il tapa dans ses mains fit deux pas et se tourna de nouveau vers le bretteur assit. La vigie était loin d'être immense, et la lampe éclairait faiblement l'espace. Zoro gardait sa couverture sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais… Je peux prendre le premier tour… Je te réveille s'il y a quelque chose.

Concéda nerveusement le tireur, il n'aimait pas voir le bretteur contrarié. Enfin Zoro esquiva un geste.

- Tu vas mourir de froid si je m'endors.

Ussop se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

- Et puis c'est bien pour ça que Nami nous a mit par deux, non ?

Le bretteur s'assit un peu mieux.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, il y a un peu de vent. Ussop réfléchit un moment puis se tassa enfin contre la rambarde.

- Dis Zoro… Tu en veux vraiment à Nami ?

- Ne me parle pas d'elle. Fit froidement son aîné.

Il soupira de façon audible, et se massa les tempes.

- Tu as encore ton cube ?

- Oh ? Oui, pourquoi ? Ussop la sortie de son sac et le tendit au bretteur.

- Ca avance… Y'a une facette complète. Remarqua rapidement le bretteur.

Un sourire de fierté passa sur le visage du tireur.

- Ouais !

Ussop fronça les sourcils en le voyant tourner son cube dans un sens.

- Tu fais quoi ? S'enquit aussitôt le tireur en se redressant vers lui, sans pour autant voir.

Sa couverture lui tomba des épaules, il jura en la rattrapant.

Il se rapprocha de Zoro afin de suivre ses actes, un peu inquiet qu'il ne gâche de nouveau son travail. A force de le voir se tordre le cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait Zoro s'agaça un peu.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ?

- Il est quand même à moi ce cube ! S'exclama Ussop.

- Ben viens le prendre. Cingla le bretteur.

Au geste d'Ussop Zoro se redressa un peu.

- Je plaisantais ! Tiens !

Il se sentit un peu bête sur le coup et avisa le jouet que le bretteur lui rendait. Zoro eut le réflexe de s'essuyer le visage qu'il sentait un peu engourdit. Mais Ussop ne sembla pas se décider à reprendre son bien.

- J'veux juste que tu le démontes pas. Marmonna le tireur.

- T'as sans doute raison. Soupira enfin Zoro.

Ils regardèrent un moment la lampe. Ussop réprima un autre frisson à cause du froid… Sans lui demander, ni lui dire quoi que ce soit, le bretteur le tira vers lui. Il se retrouva installer contre lui, sous sa couverture. Plus au chaud sans aucun doute. Zoro lui rendit son cube.

- Comme ça je risque pas de le casser en deux.

Ussop se demanda s'il était tout simplement profondément stupide. Cette fois-ci Zoro semblait suivre le moindre de ses gestes, inclinant la tête. L'air chaud lui chatouilla la gorge. Le tireur lui rendit le jouet un moment glissant ses mains à l'abri, il laissa Zoro tourner en rond ainsi. C'est lorsque le bretteur l'arrangea qu'il se rendit compte que sa tête c'était échoué sur son épaule et qu'il était un peu vautré sur son aîné. Zoro grommela alors qu'il se redressait.

-Bouge pas.

Zoro appuya de nouveau la tête contre lui, sa jambe droite recourbé, la gauche mit tendu, il avait appuyé son dos en se recourbant un peu.

- Faut pas dormir… Marmonna le tireur.

- J'dors pas. Contra le bretteur par réflexe.

…

Le cube était posé sur la couverture et menaçait de tomber au sol. Ussop soupira et souffla un peu d'air chaud sous la couverture qui recouvrait son nez. Sa joue écrasée contre le tissu le grattait un peu, et il retint un bâillement. Il entrouvrit un œil.

- Faut pas dormir… Marmonna avec encore moins de conviction le menteur.

- T'es le seul à dormir ici… Soupira Zoro les yeux fermés, avec la moitié du visage dans les cheveux du tireur.

Ussop poussa du bout des doigts le tissu, cherchant un peu de chaleur contre la peau bronzé. Zoro ne cilla pas. Il se roula un peu sur le coté en position fœtal.

- Zoro… On dort pas?… demanda Ussop en tremblant un peu de froid, plus inconscient qu'autre chose.

- Nan. Le bretteur referma le bras droit contre celui de son nakama.

Il entrouvrit les yeux en sentant la tête d'Ussop glisser.

…

Il avait chaud, et se sentait un peu engourdit, Ussop sursauta un peu en se redressant, la tête lourde et le cou raide. Il repoussa un peu les couvertures et son nez vint taper contre le bras du bretteur.

- On avait dit qu'on dormirait pas… Grommela Ussop.

- Zoro ?

Il se redressa un peu en grimaçant et l'air froid lui mordit le visage. Le bretteur avait la tête appuyé en arrière contre la rambarde. Le tireur serra les couvertures et s'obligea à parler un peu plus fort.

- Debout…

- Dors pas… Marmonna de nouveau le bretteur.

- Dans ce cas, ouvre les yeux… Ussop avisa la lampe, puis de nouveau son aîné, avant que ses paupières ne le trahissent de nouveau.

- Pas envie…

Ussop lui donna un léger coup de tête, mais il ne cilla pas. Il écouta un moment battre le cœur. Il finit par sortir lentement la main de sous les couvertures… Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'oreille alors que Zoro fronçait un peu les sourcils.

- Mh ?

Il attrapa les boucles et tira.

- Fais pas ça ! Grogna avec force le bretteur en détournant la tête.

- Ouvre les yeux, bretteur inutile. Grommela avec tout autant de verve le tireur.

Et ben, ils étaient dans un état pas très éveillé pour que Zoro ne lui casse pas le bras pour ce commentaire.

- Lorsque tu le feras. Répliqua Zoro.

Le silence tomba.

- Pas envie… Finit par marmonner Ussop.

Sa main était retombée. Il s'obligea à se redresser un peu mais le froid l'obligea à plonger de nouveau le nez contre le bretteur.

- Ussop…

- Hum ?

- Si on meurt de froid se sera de ta faute… Souffla Zoro en resserrant sa prise.

- Captain Ussop va nous sauver, t'inquiète pas… Marmonna sans cohérence le tireur.

- Je croyais que c'était toi ? Demanda en rigolant un peu le bretteur.

- Ah, oui… C'est vrai… Lâcha le brun en ricanant à son tour.

- Je t'ordonne de te réveiller.

Pour toute réponse Zoro marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Zoro ?

-…

Le bretteur sursauta un peu.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Marmonna-t-il déconcerté.

- MHréveilmMtoi !

Il planta de nouveau les dents dans le tissu, et Zoro tressaillit un peu plus. Ussop inclina un peu plus la tête et mordit dans l'épaule. Un son étranglé lui parvint alors qu'une main, celle de Zoro lui tirait les cheveux en arrière.

- Tu vas arrêter de me mordre oui ? Zoro avait ouvert un seul œil brumeux.

Ussop dont il avait laissé retomber la tête grommela.

- Je suis en train de nous sauver la vie.

Un ricanement méchant du bretteur se fit entendre, pour se venger de l'affront Ussop se redressa un peu, et mordit avec un peu plus de volonté dans le creux du cou désormais à sa portée. Le rire de Zoro s'étouffa en un hoquet. Ussop enchaîna aussitôt et remonta le mordre plus haut.

Le bretteur se cogna la jambe droite, si fort qu'il glapit son dos se bloqua un peu et une mimique grotesque de douleur passa sur ses traits.

Ussop dépassa le tissu de l'épaule et plongea le nez sous la couverture pour mordre la clavicule. La main lui serra la nuque et il se déplaça un peu en continuant à mordre sa pauvre victime.

-Hey ! H…

Le tireur se raidit un peu s'attendant à prendre un coup, et en anticipant ses dents mordirent avec encore plus de force la peau sensible. La main tira sur ses cheveux et un son sifflant mêler à une plainte audible se fit entendre. Il desserra la mâchoire surprit, Zoro semblait avoir du mal à respirer pour une raison qui lui échappait. La pression sur sa nuque diminua…

Peut-être qu'il avait enfin comprit le message ?

Un rictus amusé passa sur les traits du tireur. On dirait qu'il venait de vaincre le tout puissant Ronroa Zoro. Un faux geste et il lui arrachait la peau du cou ! Un ricanement étouffé passa ses lèvres. Allait-il réussir à le faire le supplier de l'épargner ? Pour mettre à l'épreuve son raisonnement, il augmenta la force de la morsure et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Durant un moment il cru que Zoro allait l'étrangler pour de bon, la main lui griffa le cou.

- Arrête ! Le glapissement le choqua.

La seule raison pour laquelle Zoro ne l'avait pas encore vraiment repousser était qu'il était bloqué par le mat. Le tireur le sentit trembler.

- Ussop, c'est pas drôle…

Il y avait de la peur dans cette injonction. Il pouvait sentir le pouls effréné sous ses lèvres. Il s'écarta un peu. Sa main se posa sur le torse du bretteur.

- Zoro ?

Il aurait voulut s'écarter, mais le bras l'empêchait tout mouvement. Il sentit le bretteur poser son front contre son épaule. Dans le silence qui tomba le menteur osa bouger lentement, il redressa un peu la tête et son souffle vint balayer la peau marquée. Il put le sentir frissonner et sans vraiment comprendre Ussop sentit la pression le diriger… Par pur réflexe le tireur passa les bras autour de lui pour le tenir, un peu surprit de le sentir prendre une profonde inspiration comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur. Zoro agissait bizarrement. Lui qui pourtant était en général si calme.

Ussop se sentait étrangement calme cependant, serein même.

Le tireur sursauta en sentant le contact humide contre sa tempe mêlé à un souffle chaud, juste une pression pour laquelle son cœur s'emballa aussitôt, le bretteur réitéra le geste un peu plus bas sur sa joue. Et sans réfléchir juste par envie Ussop alla mordre de nouveau sa nuque, cette fois-ci ses lèvres cherchèrent la peau et sans comprendre son souffle précipité, il mordilla la chair. Une plainte monta du bretteur, et sonna dans ses oreilles jusqu'à le rendre sourd…

_Du plaisir _!

Le tireur ouvrit les yeux, hébété d'une certaine façon. Il déglutit difficilement, la caresse furtive des doigts sur sa nuque le fit sursauter, Ussop serra plus fort le corps qu'il tenait. Ses dents raclèrent un peu la peau qu'il aspira, il se détacha à peine pour remonter, faisant ses lèvres frôler le gorge désormais offerte. Suivant le souffle irrégulier, et les sons qu'il percevait, Zoro glapit lorsqu'il approcha le point juste derrière son oreille. Ussop respira profondément les yeux désormais mit clos, il frissonna un peu en sentant les mains froide glisser sur son dos.

Il redescendit tout aussi lentement sur la ligne de sa clavicule, se décidant à gouter à la peau, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis de la langue. Zoro avait la peau douce, et il put sentir une série de frisson courir dans les bras du bretteur. La plainte sourde franchit les lèvres de son aîné est se mua en gémissement mal contenue. La morsure suivante fut accueillit par une petite clameur. Les mains du bretteur s'activèrent instinctivement, plaquant le brun sur lui, il l'obligea à se lover un peu plus en lui écartant les jambes. Ussop se retrouva à cheval, une jambe presser entre les siennes alors qu'il levait fermement leurs bassins dans le but de se rencontrer. Un son éperdu fut étouffé dans son cou alors qu'il serrait les dents. Zoro releva un peu plus la jambe droite qui était de toute façon bloqué depuis le début et qu'il ne pouvait plus déplier. Ussop eut un soubresaut plus marqué accompagné d'un gémissement plus sonore.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là n'était plus qu'un détail, il s'agissait maintenant de calmer la tension qui montait en eux. La main du tireur se détacha, il passa le bras autour du cou dans lequel il mordit de nouveau en se soulevant cette fois-ci. Le bretteur lui saisit les hanches pour mieux diriger son mouvement tout en le serrant un peu plus. Zoro rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux clignèrent un peu sans qu'il ne voit le ciel au dessus d'eux. Il haletait tout simplement, laissant échapper avec les petits nuages de sa respiration des gémissements laborieux.

Ses muscles engourdis par le froid se plaignirent mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la tension contenue dans leur mouvement. Le bretteur grimaça en se cognant de nouveau la tête contre la rambarde.

- Fichu rambarde… Marmonna-t-il les dents serrées.

Il cligna de nouveau des paupières et poussa un gémissement de bien être en sentant la langue lui caresser la peau. Ussop respirait de façon erratique, submergé de toute évidence.

Zoro tendit la main, et agrippa le rebord, y posant sa tête pour arrêter de la fracasser contre, Ussop suivit le mouvement et se redressa un peu aussi. Il y eut un cafouillage où le tireur jura un peu de frustration de sentir l'autre se dérober. Mais il finit par se retrouver loger tout contre les hanches de son aîné, appuyé contre la rambarde qui grinça. Ils gémirent ensemble lorsque Zoro décida qu'il préférait s'ouvrir un peu la tête contre la rambarde, et il plaqua pour de bon leurs désirs. Se fut Ussop qui tira son visage vers le sien, leurs dents se cognèrent un peu, mais un grondement de contentement explosa de la gorge de son cadet.

Le plaisir fit couler quelques larmes des yeux du tireur dont le mouvement erratique c'était fait un peu plus cadencé. Il agrippa les jambes du bretteur en le soulevant presque. Il y avait quelque chose d'éperdu dans sa façon de le plaquer durement, ainsi que dans la danse affriolante de leurs désirs. Leur lèvres se séparèrent brutalement Ussop alla plonger le visage contre son cou.

- Nnah… J'en peux plus ! Souffla d'une voix étrangement cassé le tireur.

C'est dans ces derniers coups de reins qu'il sentit l'autre se tendre.

- Je… Zoro n'avait pas de souffle.

Ussop gémit laborieusement et langoureusement, l'orgasme le laissa pantelant, il grimaça en tremblant un peu, l'adrénaline retombant. Une plainte de contestation se fit entendre de son aîné. Le tireur se cola un peu plus à lui, bougeant par a coup irrégulier. Il l'entendit l'encourager de façon confuse, lui demandant de ne pas s'arrêter. Entendre cette supplique lâcher par cette voix si rauque lui coupa un peu le souffle. Zoro gémit outrageusement lorsque les mains vinrent serrer ses cuisses pour le surélever, ce qui devait couter toutes les forces du tireur mais qui pressa parfaitement sa hampe.

- Putain ! Glapit le bretteur.

Le plaisir vif prit une grimace à Zoro, la douleur dans le bas de son ventre gonfla jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Son corps s'arqua avec souplesse, il entrouvrit les yeux et le râle passa ses lèvres sous la jouissance. Un mouvement de hanche du brun le fit crier légèrement. Puis il retomba en tremblant lui aussi du contre coup. Ils s'effondrèrent, la lampe roula.

L'air fut troublé durant un moment par les nuages de condensation dû à leur souffle saccadés. Le bateau demeura silencieux alors qu'Ussop se demandait quand est ce que le reste de l'équipage allait surgir pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Zoro grimaça sans qu'il ne le voit, l'engourdissement se diffusait et la fatigue le cloua sur place malgré le fait que leur position ne soit pas pratique. Le bretteur tendit un peu plus la jambe, le souffle du tireur réchauffait sa poitrine.

-Il neige pas… Souffla son aîné, on n'aura pas à déblayer ce soir…

Zoro ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda enfin le tireur dont les idées se remettaient lentement en place.

- Je dors.

Ussop avait l'impression que la réflexion allait lui griller des neurones. En plus il ne voyait pas grand-chose vue que la lampe c'était éteinte. Une main se posa sur son dos, le serrant un peu comme pour le tenir, le bretteur arrangea un peu la couverture. Zoro respira profondément. Ussop ne sut pas quand le sommeil eut raison de lui…

…

L'aube était pâle, Nami souffla dans ses mains en refermant la porte et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que le temps ne déversait plus de neige. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers ses mandariniers.

-Saaanji ! J'ai faim !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers les cuisines, ils étaient décidément très matinal ces deux là. A moins que le cuisinier n'est passé la nuit à l'empêcher de vider leur réserve… Ce qui était plus plausible.

-Saanji ! Soit pas méchant ! Tu vas pas laisser ton capitaine mourir de faim ! Je veux du chachao !

Nami se décida à aller profiter de la chaleur de la cuisine.

- Allez ! Je te donnerais ce que tu veux ! Même ma part d'or !

- Tu n'auras rien ! Les ordres de Nami-san étaient très clairs !

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Même contre un élastique de Nami ?

La navigatrice se figea, elle n'avait pas bien entendu !

- Une broche alors ? Marchanda de nouveau leur capitaine.

Seul un grognement parvint à l'oreille de la rousse.

- Tu mangeras comme tout le monde !

Bruit de casserole.

- Saaaaaaanji ! Se plaignit de nouveau Luffy.

- Et si je te donne un gant ?

Silence…

- J'en ais déjà.

La mâchoire de la rousse se décrocha. Cette bande d'imbécile faisait un trafic avec ses affaires ! Pas étonnant qu'elle passe son temps à les racheter, elle qui se disait que c'était Robin qui les égarait.

Elle allait leur arracher la tête, Nami était à deux doigts de défoncer la porte lorsque Luffy reprit la parole.

- Ouais ! Mais je suis sur que tu n'as pas de gant en dentelles !

Elle se figea. Dentelles ? Mais elle n'avait pas de gants en dentelle !

Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à être au courant car Sanji sembla lui aussi intriguer et s'arrêta dans sa tâche.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le cuisinier.

- Ben d'un gant que j'ai trouvé, le vent l'avait accroché dans une branche d'un mandarinier. Cool ! Merci Sanji !

Le cuisinier venait de lui servir quelque chose, sans doute pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Nami-san n'a pas de gant en dentelle Luffy…

Le capitaine releva sa tête.

- T'en est sûr ? Alors il doit être à Robin.

Là ça devenait vraiment intriguant, Nami colla son oreille à la porte pour mieux entendre. Le hic était que Robin ne portait pas de gant.

- Tu es sûr ? Robin- chwam n'a pas ce genre d'affaire.

Un tic agita les traits de Nami, le cuisinier était un véritable pervers pour avoir répertorier leurs vêtements.

- Les seuls vêtements en dentelles de Robin sont ses sous vêtements.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? L'interrogation de Luffy était un peu étouffée car il parlait la bouche pleine.

- Sous-vêtement Luffy, sous-vêtement… Tu sais, cette petite lingerie fine et légère qui cache pudiquement tout ce qu'un homme aimerait vénérer avec un profond respect.

- Hein ?

Soupir de lassitude de Sanji.

- C'est comme les maillots de bain des filles.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Ca ! Rire bête.

- Ben je me suis dit que c'était à Nami… Tu vois, un gant spécial pour Nami, puisque tu dis toujours que Nami est spécial… Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est peut-être pas un gant…

Nami fronça les sourcils, elle sursauta lorsque la main de Robin qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué se pose sur elle. La rousse tressaillit, la fixa et lui fit signe de se taire. Robin se colla à son tour contre la porte.

- Luffy, à quoi ressemble ce gant que tu as trouvé ?

La rousse pouvait imaginer le cuisinier se pencher vers leur capitaine, et le dévisager avec un regard envieux et pervers.

- Ben… Il est tout bizarre, y'a pas beaucoup de place dedans. Au début j'ai pensé à une catapulte fait par Ussop, mais comme il était en dentelle… Y'a de la place pour deux boulets, mais c'est hyper fin! Alors je me suis dit que c'était à Nami.

- Deux ? Boulets ? Elles pouvaient entendre Sanji s'étrangler.

- C'est un bonnet B, non un C… s'exclama le cuisinier. Luffy ne comprit pas.

- Bonnet ? J'ai jamais vue personne avec un bonnet en dentelle ? C'est une nouvelle mode ? Puis faut avoir deux têtes, ou faut mettre les deux sur la tête… Le capitaine semblait être partie dans une réflexion des plus difficiles.

Sanji tapa sur la table.

- Luffy ! De quel couleur est-il ?

L'homme élastique inclina la tête sans comprendre pourquoi il tremblait.

- Il est assez transparent en fait, les bords sont en dentelles, mais je crois qu'il y a de soie, il est rouge au soleil.

Robin se figea, puis se tourna lentement vers la rousse. Une aura maléfique et obscure l'enveloppait.

- Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble plus au maillot de bain des filles.

Nami allait défoncer la porte, l'arracher de ses gonds et le passer au travers du corps de Luffy, puis elle brisera la table et elle crucifierait Sanji sur les morceaux. La main de Robin l'arrêta.

- Chut ! L'archéologue lui dit d'écouter encore un peu.

- Luffy ! T'es malade ! C'est pas un gant ça !

Il y eut un bruit violent.

- Personne n'a le droit de voler les sous-vêtements de Nami-san ! Va l'accrocher où tu l'as trouvé ! Prie pour qu'elle ne sache jamais que tu as touché à ses affaires, et repentis toi de ta bêtise !

- Je peux avoir tu chachao quand même ? Finit par demander d'une petite voix le capitaine.

- Ne va pas dire aux filles que tu garde leur affaire ! Le cuisinier lui tendit une tasse alors que les yeux de Luffy brillaient de joie.

- Dis… Sanji ?

Le cuisinier ferma les yeux.

- Quoi encore ?

- Si c'est pas une catapulte et pas un gant… C'est pas vraiment utile un sous-vêtement.

Nami se cogna le front avec sa main.

- Serait-il possible… Que tu n'en porte pas Luffy ? Interrogea incrédule Sanji.

Cette question fit tiquer Nami.

- De quoi ?

- De slip. Siffla Sanji.

- Bien sûr que j'en ais ! S'indigna Luffy qui poursuivit vexé.

- Quel homme ne porterait pas de slip ! Il faut être un monstre !

Robin pouffa discrètement.

- Luffy… Le slip est une sorte de sous-vêtement. Soupira Sanji.

- Aaaah ! C'est pour ça que les filles sont spéciales… Mais. Sanji… T'es pas une fille, alors pourquoi tu collectionne les bonnets en dentelle de Robin ? C'est pas des catapultes, et t'as pas de melon…

Les traits de Nami se figèrent, la main l'écarta avec force, la porte fut poussé. Elle put voir deux bras serrer la gorge du blond alors que Luffy se tournait brutalement vers eux.

- Capitaine… Vous devriez allez voir comment se porte vos hommes à la vigie, il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec Cook-san. Le sourire de Robin était crispé.

- R… Robin-swam ?

Luffy se leva.

- Je comprends… C'est une chose grave.

La stupeur marqua les traits des membres présents.

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce mystère des catapultes de soie… Courage Sanji, Robin, Nami, je suis sûr que vous découvrirez la vérité ! Un autre sourire débile passa sur le visage de Luffy.

- Mais faut pas prendre trop de temps ! J'vais chercher Zoro et Ussop, ils ont dû mourir de froid.

La porte claqua derrière leur capitaine, un tic de désespoir agita les traits de Sanji.

- Il va falloir en effet m'expliquer Cook-san… Pourquoi ?

Luffy n'entendit pas plus et leva les yeux vers la vigie à la recherche du moindre signe de vie.

Il se précipita au pied du mat.

- OOOOHEEEE ! Y'A DU MONDE ? Pas de réponse, Luffy étira son bras qui alla s'accrocher au bord de la rambarde et se laissa tirer.

Zoro fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, un peu surprit de l'ombre qui lui masquait la vue, lorsque la conscience reprit ses plein droit et qu'il put réfléchir enfin, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que Luffy.

Le bretteur se redressa difficilement, faisant se déplacer le corps allongé sur lui.

- Yosh capitaine.

Luffy plissa un peu les yeux, et sembla les observer longuement.

- Vous faîtes quoi ?

- Faut pas le dire… On dormait. Zoro se passa la main sur le visage en marmonnant sa réponse.  
>Ussop s'agitait enfin, son lit n'avait pas l'habitude de bouger autant.<p>

- On peut aussi dormir comme ça ?

- Ouais… C'est contre le froid.

Luffy cligna des yeux.

- Dis Zoro… C'était pas un gant, tu m'as mentit, c'est un sous-vêtement à Nami.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la catapulte en dentelle et en soie qu'on a trouvé y'a un mois.

Son second tiqua.

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était un gant… J'ai dis que ça lui allait comme un gant.

- Aaaah ! Et il va bien Ussop ?

Le capitaine leva un bord de la couverture, ce qui fit papillonner les paupières du tireur.

- Je crois… Fit un peu circonspect Zoro qui sentait la gêne monter.

- Il va encore pleurer en disant qu'il a faillit mourir. Rigola Luffy.

- Heu… Luffy… En parlant de ça… Tu vois. Hier soir il a fait vraiment très, très froid. Commença à bégayer le bretteur.

- Le plus important c'est que notre nakama ne soit pas mort. Trancha leur capitaine qui reprit.

- Tu viens ! Le petit dèj' est prêt !

Luffy se laissa tomber de la vigie et s'accrocha à la voile pour ralentir. Zoro qui c'était relevé le vit se précipité vers la cuisine. Pour le coup Ussop était entièrement réveillé.

- Il est vraiment idiot c'est ça ?

Zoro soupira.

- Détrompes toi… C'est sans doute le plus lucide ici.

Le bretteur se rassit.

- Ussop… Je ne sens plus ma jambe.

Le tireur se leva enfin, s'accrochant tout de même à la rambarde pour se dépêtrer. Un peu engourdit Zoro se redressa pour étirer son dos qui avait servit de matelas. Il avait le cou raide, l'épaule ankylosée, il ferma les yeux et écouta un peu ce qui se passait, le vent rafraichit sa peau. Une main vint le secouer.

- Et t'endors pas !

- J'ai mal partout, fiche moi la paix. Gronda sans patience le bretteur qui pour le coup le fusilla.

Durant un moment ils se dévisagèrent.

- Fais comme tu veux, viens pas te plaindre qu'il y ait plus rien aux cuisines.

Ussop se leva et laissa tomber la couverture, il passa la jambe par-dessus la rambarde et commença à descendre.

- J't'ais rien d'mander ! S'agaça le bretteur.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Lâcha Ussop.

- Maudit poltron !

- Marimo !

A ce moment Sanji défonça la porte de la cuisine avec sa tête et tomba sur le pont en bas, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- BAKA ERO-COOK ! Hurla Nami en se précipitant hors de la cuisine.

- ET SI JE T'Y REPRENDS TU RENTRERAS A LA NAGE DANS TON MAUDIT RESTO FLOTTANT !

Elle agitait deux morceaux de tube assez furieusement, un étrange nuage se forma au dessus de sa tête.

- TU VAS COMPRENDRE TA SOUFFRANCE !

Ussop se précipita et remonta pour se jeter dans la vigie.

- Baisse-toi !

Zoro se cogna contre le bois.

- CHATIMENT DIVIN ! THUNDER TEMPO !

Le ciel s'obscurcit au dessus de sa tête, deux gouttes de pluie tombèrent, le nuage grossit.

- Ca va faire très mal ça… Marmonna Ussop en mettant la couverture sur sa tête.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta un peu le bretteur.

Le tireur l'obligea à rester sous la couverture.

- Elle va tout de même pas utiliser son arme par un temps pareille… Grommela anxieux Ussop.

Zoro sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête.

- Mais qu'est ce qui…

Un grêlon de belle taille tomba à deux centimètres de sa main, il tira la couverture pour en faire un abri.

- Il grêle ?

Ussop acquiesça.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, il fait froid à la base.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant tonna au dessus d'eux. Le vent ne c'était pourtant pas lever, Zoro grimaça alors qu'il tenait bon sous la rafale de grêlon qui leur tombait dessus, la couverture tendu encaissait difficilement. Quelques minutes plus tard la lumière les aveugla, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre. Puis tout fut finit. Zoro se redressa et fit tomber les grêlons autour d'eux, il fixa le ciel alors que les nuages se dissipaient. Il se pencha…

- Ca a dû faire vraiment très mal. Soupira Ussop qui fixait la forme carbonisé du cuisinier.

Zoro se figea, un éclair des plus puissant semblait avoir frappé le blond qui gisait à moitié cuit dans un cercle où la neige avait disparut.

- C'est elle qui a fait ça ? Murmura incrédule le bretteur.

- Oui. Souffla Ussop. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais elle devait être furieuse.

- C'est vraiment une sorcière…

- Oui.

O.o.O.o.O.O And that's all ?

Un chapitre de plus! ^_^ Il s'en est passé des choses! Comment va se poursuivre la cohabitation? Zoro et Ussop vont ils tairent définitivement ce petit extra entre nakama? Sanji arrivera-t-il à se faire pardonner par ses deux Déesses? Luffy finira-t-il enfin par comprendre que c'est du Chocolat et non du chachao? o_O Tient et chopper dans cette histoire?


	3. Chapter 3: Relaxation Ou pas!

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple : ? X ?

Réponse: Je suis pas mécontent de constater que cette fiction a intéressé un peu de monde quand même. ^_^ Surtout que j'apprécie l'écrire. Donc, pour le plaisir, j'ai fait un autre couple qui j'espère vous plaiera un peu, en m'excusant d'avance si c'est trop tiré par les cheveux. Le rated n'est pas là pour faire jolie, et je me fait l'impression que plus j'avance moins y'a de véritable scénario... -_- " Gomen. Mais comme c'est pour me détendre, y'a plus de lemon qu'autre chose. Et pas mal d'humour. Je vous laisse en juger cependant! Bonne lecture!

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Trois : Relaxation … ou pas !**

- Sanji ! Tu seras de garde ce soir avec Luffy !

- Aï, Nami-san. Murmura avec une petite voix le cuisinier qui semblait moins volubile.

- Luffy, je t'interdis de t'approcher de la cuisine tout seul.

- Aï, Nami.

- Ussop et Zoro vous prendrez votre tour le jour. Chopper va vérifier que l'ancre est remontée.

Aucun des hommes présents ne contesta les ordres.

…

Zoro roula dans son hamac, un tic de douleur passa sur ses traits. Le Going Merry grinça lourdement, il finit par s'extirper et c'est en ruminant qu'il décida de faire un tour aux cuisines.

- Oï… ero-cook !

Sanji qui coupait des légumes en un rythme soutenu ne se tourna pas vers lui.

- Nami t'as vraiment foutu une raclée…

Se disant il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Le couteau se planta un peu plus fort dans le bois, le blond se tourna vers un placard et en sortie d'autres aliments.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Zoro appuya sa joue contre sa main, fixant le cuisinier silencieux.

- Fait pas la tête, j'suis sur qu'elle va plus y penser dans deux mois.

Il arracha le couteau de la planche et recommença à hacher les aliments. Pour que Zoro éprouve le besoin de le consoler il fallait qu'il ait atteint le fond. Profondément agacé il décida d'arrêter un moment de cuisiner, Sanji eut le réflexe de sortir une cigarette de sa poche. Pour une fois, le bretteur ne lui donnait pas des envie de meurtre pour la peine il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortie une bouteille de saké.

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à voir une expression pareille sur le visage de Zoro, on aurait dit un gamin le jour de noël.

- T'as pas l'air en forme toi non plus.

Cette remarque fit disparaître le sourire du visage de Zoro. Il redevint morne et se redressa un peu.

Sanji lui servit un verre qu'il prit. Lorsqu'ils ne se jetaient pas l'un sur l'autre pour s'étriper il arrivait qu'ils se rendent furtivement compte qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre. Ce qui était plus que rare en somme.

- Marre… grommela Zoro avant de boire.

Sanji acquiesça silencieusement en se servant à son tour, il s'assit. Après avoir resservit le bretteur il brisa le silence.

- T'as raison.

- Neige. Lâcha le bretteur en buvant de nouveau.

- Nami. Ajouta le blond en se tirant les cheveux.

- Froid. Zoro fit sonner le verre en le reposant un peu durement sur la table.

- Robin. Se lamenta le cuisinier avant de boire cul sec son verre.

- Dormir. Soupira le bretteur en prenant la bouteille, il fit un geste vers Sanji qui lui tendit son verre.

- Nami. Sanji fronça un sourcil et reprit son verre plein.

- Marre… Gronda encore le marimo en fixant son vis-à-vis qui s'empressa de reprendre.

- T'as raison !

Ils soupirèrent en cœur le nom :

- Luffy…

- C'est sa faute. Enonça Sanji.

- Ouais ! Conclut Zoro.

Sanji se leva, puis retourna vers le plan de travail et y décrocha le couteau pour se remettre à couper les aliments. Zoro attrapa la bouteille et traina la chaise en se levant, avant de faire claquer la porte derrière lui.

….

Il était fatigué de devoir essuyer les froideurs de ses adorables créatures, lui qui donnerait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation sur un simple geste de sa navigatrice, qui s'ouvrirait le ventre pour la splendide archéologue. Bon…

Il fallait l'admettre c'était assez tordu comme pratique, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible et de condamnable avec les sous vêtements qu'il avait méticuleusement et précieusement rangé à l'abri de toute dégradation du temps. Et cela il pouvait le jurer sur son honneur ! Il ne se serait jamais permit une telle chose, un tel sacrilège ! Ses objets saints aurait été abîmé, ou pire détruits s'il n'était pas intervenu ! Leur simple vue suffisait à mettre ses sens en émoi, il n'aurait pas eut le courage et la folie de… De faire quoi ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Luffy n'avait pas si tord que ça. Il n'avait jamais rien fait, et on ne pouvait rien faire. A part imaginer Robin les porter et souffrir d'hémorragie…

- Merde ! Jura le cuisinier en se pinçant le nez pour en retenir le flux sanguin qui menaçait de s'en échapper.

De tel sous vêtement devrait être interdit, bon sang son cœur dansait la java dans sa poitrine à l'idée de si peu de tissu sur le corps voluptueux de sa Déesse.

Il avait finit de faire le déjeuner, et avait profité pour se faire couler un bain pour se remonter le morale. Ce qui le mettait autant sur les nerfs c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas mit les pieds à terre depuis des semaines. Ses hormones avaient déjà du mal à tenir le coup, mais son self control et ses désirs partaient sérieusement en sucette. Trop de temps, dans un trop petit espace avec de trop jolies femmes.

Comment les autres faisaient-ils pour rester indifférent ?

Bon… Chopper était à moitié renne, donc la moitié de ses instincts ne devait pas porter sur ça.

Ussop ? C'était encore un gamin incapable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'émouvant dans les courbes délicate d'une épaule dénudée, dans le pétillement d'un regard malicieux, dans le pli séducteur d'un sourire espiègle.

- Aaaah putain ! Il marmonna en se pinçant de nouveau le nez.

Les larmes aux yeux du désespoir dans lequel ses Nymphes le plongeaient. Il le méritait sans doute… Mais ce que Nami pouvait être diablement excitante lorsqu'elle lui hurlait dessus !

Il n'était pas plus pervers que la moyenne pourtant, être obsédé c'était de son âge ! N'importe quel homme aurait fait pareil ! Ouais ! Les autres aussi ! Il réfléchit intensément, Chopper était hors du coup, Ussop était ignare…

Marimo ? Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre où sa réflexion c'était bloquée. Ah, oui, il se disait hormones, jolie fille, envie… Marimo ? Pourquoi se sentait-il contrarier ? Parce que cet imbécile était avant tout et pour tout une brute sans cervelle ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à éprouver le moindre soupçon fugace de désir pour l'une de ses Hirondelles !

- Crève connard ! Siffla t-il en se savonnant enfin.

- Tu vas finir par crever oui ! Sale blatte verte ! A cette insulte il éclata de rire.

- Faudra que je la replace celle-là, elle est pas mal !

Bon, il avait atteint le fond, voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même sous sa douche !

- Allo, docteur ? Aidez-moi ! J'suis en manque et je me parle à moi tout seul sous ma douche !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Quelqu'un avait visiblement encore endommagé le bateau. Il avait eut peur durant un moment il avait cru que Chopper avait défoncé la porte pour le soigner. Alors qu'il se rinçait en soupirant de soulagement il revint à sa réflexion.

Zoro ne devait même pas penser à ça, il était trop… Trop Zoro pour ça.

A part s'entraîner il ne faisait rien, à peine un peu plus sociable lorsqu'ils buvaient. C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, c'était un alcoolique en puissance ce type, il n'y a qu'avec du saké qu'il était aimable et souriant ! Il passait son temps à traiter Nami de « sorcière » ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il l'enrichissait de cette façon, surtout pour toute les fois qu'elle avait doublé sa dette ! Et il n'avait jamais vraiment été ouvert avec Robin. Donc non ! Il n'avait pas de problème d'hormone.

Il s'allongea dans son bain pour profiter de l'eau chaude… Il restait Luffy.

Mais concilier Luffy est désir sexuel c'était comme … Bah comme énoncer la définition d'impossible !

Le seul désir qu'il avait c'était de manger et dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent, surtout la viande. Heureusement que son instinct s'arrêtait à ça ! Si Luffy avait été du genre « chaud », ce type aurait été increvable ! Une libido à la taille des envies de Luffy ?

Il se surprit à en frémir d'horreur. Et puis pourquoi il pensait à des trucs aussi farfelus d'abord ?

Brrr ! Il trembla un peu et se plongea un peu plus en soupirant, l'écho de sa voix désœuvrée le fit serrer les dents. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir seul ! Si Luffy n'avait pas été aussi empoté, il aurait été en train de servir des boissons à ses Princesses. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, et les replongea sous l'eau. Elles se posèrent sur ses cuisses, sous la mousse qu'il regarda. Durant un moment il resta à passer pensivement ses mains sur sa peau, se détendant agréablement. Le plaisir chassa un peu de sa léthargie, il bougea un peu les jambes, les écartant imperceptiblement pour glisser ses mains. Respirant lentement, il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en appuyant sa nuque contre le rebord. Ce qu'il paierait pour un peu de contact, un peu de chaleur… Moins de solitude. Cette pensée gâcha son calme. L'eau chaude ne suffisait pas, il fit une moue surprenante qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plomber le moral avec ça, il secoua la tête. Le désir lui rongeait le sang, exaspérait ses nerfs, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de le canaliser clairement. Sa main se saisit de lui sans véritable plaisir, s'en était presque déprimant à ce stade. Il ferma les yeux sans but, aucune image ne vint se poser sur sa rétine, seul la frustration lui tordu les tripes en l'assourdissant. Il voulait un plaisir brut, violent, si fort qu'il en perdrait tout repère, toute notion. Un plaisir qui lui retournerait le cerveau en le laissant sur le carreau, et… Sa main se resserra un peu plus il gémit silencieusement, les mots suffiraient faute d'images de Nami et de Robin. Cette pensée furtivement les fit jaillir dans son imagination. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard embué scruta la pièce, il gémit. Le blond sursauta dans son bain.

- Bordel ! Luffy ! Qu'est ce tu fous !

Son capitaine était penché sur lui, et l'observait.

- Ben… J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi dans ton bain.

Sanji remercia tous les dieux que la mousse existe, du coup les mouvements de sa main n'avait pas interpelé le brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? On t'as jamais apprit qu'il faut pas entrer comme ça !

Il avait eut la trouille de sa vie, mais ce qui le mettait réellement mal à l'aise c'était qu'il puisse être en train de triquer avec Luffy à coté. C'était déconcertant et… Un peu déroutant. Merde, n'importe qui serait repartit en se rendant compte qu'un truc n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'intimité. N'importe qui, mais pas Luffy.

- Nami m'a encore disputé… J'ai assommé Ussop avec une méga boule de neige, Chopper le soigne. Elle m'a dit que si elle me voyait encore, elle triplerait ma dette.

Alors c'était ça le bruit de tout à l'heure ? Luffy allait finir par le tuer.

- Et pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je me suis dit que j'allais rester avec toi un moment.

Luffy s'assit par terre près de la baignoire en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. C'était toujours étrange de voir Luffy calme, il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant prit en faute. Le capitaine plongea doucement une main dans l'eau qu'il agita comme pour chasser les bulles.

- Enlève ta main de là ! Gronda le blond.

C'était bien sa vaine ! Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour avoir envie, maintenant il se retrouvait avec un désir qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement et décemment pas assouvir ! Il en eut la nausée.

Kami-sama pourvu que Luffy ne décide pas de la toucher dans l'immédiat ! Il était tellement à fleur de peau que sa proximité le rendait malade. Luffy attrapa la mousse et le regarda dans les yeux.

- L'eau est encore chaude.

- Et alors ? Reste pas là, fiche le camp !

Luffy fit une moue peu convaincu.

- Pas envie, finit-il par marmonner.

Il plongea la main, Sanji se raidit contre la baignoire. Luffy continua de jouet un moment, puis constatant le malaise du blond enleva sa main.

- T'es bizarre. Constata Luffy.

Sanji aurait voulut lui répliquer quelque chose mais ses cordes vocales c'était tellement serrer qu'il avait du mal à respirer calmement. Il avait toute la peine du monde à ne pas bouger la main. Frustrer à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était un monstre pour l'obliger à réduire l'assouvissement de son désir en torture. Sa main se crispa instinctivement, la pression lui noua l'estomac alors qu'il sursautait. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais vraiment pas !

Luffy baissa les yeux.

- J'suis désolé… C'est ma faute si les filles te font la tête et si Nami t'as mit de nuit avec moi.

Et il fallait qu'il vienne lui dire ça maintenant ! Luffy ! Il ragea intérieurement alors qu'un souffle court passait ses lèvres. Sanji eut peur un instant se demandant s'il était possible de s'évanouir de frustration.

Comment Luffy pouvait ignorer l'état dans lequel il était ? Il n'était pas humain ce type ! Raaah pour la peine, il était encore en train de s'empêcher de pleurer de rage.

« _Laisse-moi me soulager, connard_ ! » Hurla dans son fort intérieur le cuisinier.

Il allait… Il n'allait pas tenir, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il… Sa main flatta sa hampe alors qu'il se crispait à cause du peu de plaisir voler qu'il venait de consommer instantanément. Et Luffy qui restait là ! Non de dieu ! Il fallait qu'il lui hurle qu'il était en train de se branler dans son bain pour qu'il dégage ? Ses paupières clignèrent à cause des larmes qui gorgeaient sa vue, rendant flou l'image sur sa rétine.

Le soupir d'inconfort qui passa ses lèvres était l'aveu le plus flagrant et dégradant de ce qu'il faisait, il n'arriva même pas à le masquer en grognement de colère ou d'assentiment.

Et cet idiot restait là ! Il allait lui arracher la tête avec les dents pour la peine ! Un pli tira sa joue, ses yeux se fermèrent alors que son cœur lui faisait mal. La honte rendait l'opération aussi douloureuse que plaisant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour s'en aller ? Qu'il gémisse un truc obscène ?

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas faire un truc pareil avec Luffy aussi près de lui ! Ses muscles n'en pouvaient plus de la tension, il hoqueta en reprenant sa respiration. Se faisant à l'idée que c'était finit, il relâcha son désir, se laissa aller dans son bain et se passa une main sur son expression déconfite. Il en avait mal à la tête maintenant ! Sanji fixa le plafond, laissant ses glandes lacrymales déversées le trop plein sur ses joues humides. Il finit par se tourner vers Luffy, résigner à entendre tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

PUTAIN ! Il avait pas entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu à l'instant là ! Luffy le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde, et venait de lui dire ?

- Pardon ? Croassa d'une voix rauque le blond.

- Je… je peux t'aider…

Bon, sa question avait moins de conviction. Mais… Mais il lui avait proposé de… De… Sanji le dévisagea.

- Tu ?

- C'est mieux à deux… Non ? Sa voix trembla sur la fin.

ARG ! Mais qui lui avait apprit un truc pareil ? Arrêter le monstre qui avait enseigné de telles pratiques à leur capitaine !

- Puis… C'est ma façon de me faire pardonner pour ma bourde.

La mâchoire de Sanji menaça de tomber au fond de la baignoire. Là c'était franchement malsain !

- Te bile pas, tu m'dois rien ! Ce… C'est… Tu dois pas dire des trucs pareils.

Bon dieu ! Et il était sérieux ! Luffy se leva et commença à se déshabiller, le blond se redressa.

- Luffy ! Nde… Rhabille-toi ! Je, faut pas ok ! Rien du tout !

- En plus l'eau est chaude ! Ajouta le capitaine comme si c'était l'argument fard.

Le blond se plaqua dans un coin abasourdi, barrant la route au brun.

- Luffy ! Stop !

Il venait de faire tomber son dernier vêtement, et Sanji eut le réflexe de détourner les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment pas ?

Cette question le fit reporter son attention sur lui, mais comment pouvait-il dire ça ? S'il voulait ? Voulait quoi ? Luffy ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il racontait, en tout cas ça le mettait dans des états incompréhensibles. Bien sûr qu'il allait refuser, lorsqu'il aurait ramassé assez de sa raison pour ça. Si seulement il n'était pas frustrer à ce point là ? La moitié de son sang n'alimentait plus son cerveau depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Ok, il triquait mais Luffy n'avait pas à y mettre le nez ! La confusion gagna le blond, il ne voyait pas quel moyen utiliser, alors qu'un simple non aurait sans doute suffit.

Luffy se rapprocha de lui et il eut le réflexe stupide de se reculer pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il était encore abasourdi de le voir rentrer dans l'eau. Pour l'occasion la baignoire déborda de joie mais surtout d'eau !

- Luffy, sort de la !

Se fut la seule réponse entière et intelligible qu'il put formuler. Le brun le fixa comme s'il était ébranlé par ce que le blond venait de lui dire. Bon, il avait moins d'effet parce qu'il regardait un point de la pièce car le capitaine restait debout devant lui et que son visage avait une vue panoramique sur…

Luffy se fit tout petit en pliant les jambes. Sanji lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, c'était surréelle comme situation. L'idée de Luffy dans son bain lui donna un vertige, et pourquoi diable cette trique ne s'arrêtait-elle pas ? Simplement que le contact furtive de leur peau se frôlant avait arraché un frisson au corps de Sanji. Il n'aimait que les femmes ! Mais le désir lui ne voyait que le corps tout proche, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Le blond se crispa lorsque l'autre se pencha vers lui, un autre frisson violent le secoua. Bon cette baignoire n'avait pas été conçut pour accueillir les ébats, donc encore moins pour tenir deux corps. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'assurance dans la façon avec laquelle Luffy se rapprocha, il était maladroit, hésitant un peu. Il regarda le bord de la baignoire où il posa sa main comme pour s'assurer d'avoir une bonne prise, ses jambes glissèrent sur celle du blond qui se releva.

Luffy n'allait tout de même pas ! Pas quoi ? Il ne savait pas et n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ! Qu'il sorte de son bain ! Sanji se mordit la lèvre craignant qu'un cri attentant et remettant en cause sa virilité ne franchisse ce rempart.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que le brun s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« _Il était lourd… Chaud_. »

- Dégage ! Un murmure rauque émergea de sa gorge.

C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Pour la première fois, il put voir de l'embarra sur le visage de Monkey D Luffy, et il y en avait de quoi me direz vous ! Venir ainsi attenter à la pudeur de l'un de ses nakamas ! Il était devenu vraiment fou ! De l'embarras… Et de la peine.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il était peiné d'abord ? Les jambes de Sanji tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux, dans quelques minutes ce cauchemar serait finit. Bon dieu, Luffy allait avoir sa peau à lui faire faire des trucs chelou même dans ses rêves. Lorsque Sanji rouvrit les yeux il était plus calme… Et Luffy était toujours assit sur lui !

« _Il était lourd… Doux_. »

La peau de Luffy était douce, il jouait pensivement avec l'eau du bout des doigts. Le blond déglutit.

- C'est… Gentil de vouloir m'aider.

- Je peux ?

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de finir que le brun se penchait vers lui, il se plaqua en arrière. Bien sûr que NON ! Il sursauta en sentant la main se poser sur son torse, ce qui lui coupa un peu le souffle.

Luffy effleura à peine sa peau, alors que son regard c'était attaché à suivre tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

La question qui lui vint c'était ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Il aurait dû l'assommer, le menacer de mort et ramener sa dépouille à Chopper !

Tout simplement il n'arrivait pas à dire non. Luffy et ses grands yeux d'innocent le laissait sans voix. Sans voix alors qu'il en avait vraiment envie… Aucun homme n'aurait pu faire un cinquième de ce que leur capitaine faisait à ce moment précis. Il ne c'était jamais douté d'une telle passivité chez lui.

C'est juste que Luffy ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, il trouvait cette situation juste malsaine parce que Luffy semblait novice. Il hoqueta alors que le brun plongeait enfin les mains sous l'eau… Il semblait tellement concentrer que s'en était surprenant. Un gémissement passa les lèvres de Sanji, il s'empourpra en sentant les doigts tâtonner, esquisser des caresses furtive et délicate pour trouver son désir qui tressauta.

Le blond siffla en s'arquant, il ravala son assentiment en se retenant de se mouvoir difficilement. Luffy n'avait pas le droit de le tenir, pas là, pas de cette façon, pas quand il était dans cet état, Kami-sama non !

Il cru que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il attrapait le poignet du brun comme pour se raccrocher.

Luffy bougea tendrement sa main en le serrant, surprit de voir la respiration du cuisinier cahoter autant il le relâcha. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal ?

- Dou… Doucement ! Siffla Sanji entre deux souffles.

Alors que sa conscience lui criait de lui dire d'aller plus vite !

Le brun tâtonna de nouveau, resserrant, refaisant le mouvement, nouveau sursaut du blond il se figea.

- J'ai du mal… Marmonna atterré le capitaine.

Il se pencha en sentant la main du cuisinier venir se refermer sur la sienne, rassurant sa prise. La première vague de plaisir lui fit fermer les yeux, la suivante le fit gémir langoureusement, et la troisième le fit presque s'affaler dans l'eau. Sanji inspira profondément. Où avait-il apprit à faire ça ? Kami-sama ! Et cette petite secousse du poignet vers la fin de chaque mouvement… ses dents se desserrèrent sans sa permission pour laisser passer un flot de gémissement outrageant, il se mordit la lèvre et grogna furieusement en montant dans les aigües. Bon sang c'était vraiment, mais vraiment très bon tout ça ! Du contact, autant de contact d'un coup, il allait en perdre la tête ! Sanji ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur, pousser par l'envie de le tenir, ses mains se perdirent dans la tignasse du brun. Le regard de Luffy le dévorait ce qui augmenta son plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir autant sans un baiser, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse. Le blond tira son visage au sien, ses mains se crispèrent sur la nuque du capitaine alors qu'il écrasait leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Une plainte sourde monta de Luffy, il fit courir une main sur son dos alors que le brun se collait contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leur bassin.

- Aaah !

Le faible cri de Sanji fut engloutit dans la bataille acharner de leurs langues, Luffy le chevauchait alors qu'il ondulait lui aussi des hanches pour plus de contact et de friction.

Il était en train… en train de prendre magistralement son pied ! Il serra Luffy si fort contre lui que le brun protesta contre son emportement, Sanji écarta les jambes pour laisser la main effleurer et presser plus fermement les deux joyaux de son plaisir, ce qui le fit feuler. Si Luffy ne l'embrassait pas, il aurait crié.

Tout d'un coup leurs corps c'étaient presque jeter l'un contre l'autre. Du désir, brute. Sa propre main se glissa vers le désir qui cognait contre sa hanche qu'il attrapa pour lui donner un rythme soutenu. Luffy gémit si fort qu'il sentit l'écho répondre dans sa poitrine. Ils voulaient, ils en voulaient plus tous les deux.

Le capitaine brisa leur baiser et plongea le visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Il inclina la tête pour lui laisser la place, sa tête le tournait.

- Pluuuuus ! Siffla le cuisinier.

Il râla lorsque la main se referma un peu plus fort, son halètement de douleur se mua presque aussitôt en supplique.

- C'est… T… Tr… Trop !

Le visage de Sanji se posa sur son épaule, une larme furtive passa sur sa joue, un peu plus et il aurait vraiment mal, mais là… Là son corps se pressa désespérément électrifier. Il étouffa son cri en lui mordant l'épaule.

Sa main coula sur la colonne vertébrale de Luffy, poursuivant la courbe de la chute de ses reins alors que le brun bougeait avec une rythmique épuisante. Il malaxa la chair, ses doigts se nichant dans la raie.

- Vas-y ! Souffla d'une voix délicieusement rauque le brun.

Luffy se jeta sur ses lèvres alors que de son autre main il guidait celle du blond vers son intimité. Il poussa les deux intrus sans arrêter de l'embrasser, mais le brun se cabra et lui échappa.

- San' !

Les cuisses qui le chevauchaient tremblèrent, il poussa un peu et un autre soubresaut agita le capitaine qui s'affala sur lui.

- Dou… Doucement !

Il lui avait fait mal, et merde ! Luffy haletait contre son oreille alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il enlève sa main.

- C'est pas si loin… ricana enfin l'autre, Sanji recula lentement.

- C'est comme la cuisine… Souffla Luffy.

- Un juste milieu… Pas trop (haleta t-il) Plus…

Il était en train de lui expliquer quoi là ? Il écarta un peu les doigts et Luffy de raidit en sifflant.

- T'es pas si nul en cuisine ! Siffla le brun.

Sanji se figea, puis vexé de la tournure que prenaient les choses il décida de fermer les yeux. Ecoutant la respiration du brun comme indicateur… Pas si loin… donc… Une plainte larmoyante le fit rouvrir les yeux. La chaleur se répandit et lui brula la main alors que les parois se resserraient.

- Ga… Gné… Gémit Luffy en se cambrant.

Luffy se mit à se déhancher sur un autre rythme, moins ordonner, plus sauvage et erratique, les joues pivoine et le front en sueur. Il en avait écarté la main de Sanji pour se concentrer et mieux bouger, le blond l'embrassa et fut surprit de le sentir s'effondrer avec un tel abandon contre lui.

- San…

Il rajouta un autre et les yeux de Luffy se fermèrent alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

- Ooooh oui !

La main du brun augmenta brutalement de rythme sur le désir du cuisinier qui haleta.

- Plus ! Plus ! Plus ! Pl…

Le blond eut un mouvement qui lui bloqua la respiration alors qu'il se raidissait violemment.

- Je ! Je ! Je ! AH ! LAH ! MMMMHH !

Luffy venait d'atteindre une zone ou tout son corps se brisait sous le plaisir, et se fut le fait que Sanji le tire à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche qui étouffa son cri. Son corps continuait de bouger pour que la pression augmente sur la tâche de plaisir au fond de ses entrailles. Il le voulait fort ! Un mouvement de cisaille contre sa prostate fit monter les larmes à ses yeux et les vagues de la jouissance furent plus violente. Sanji n'était pas dans un meilleur état et le plaisir jaillit inopinément, lui prenant un râle guttural à lui aussi.

Il avait eut un plaisir brut, violent, un plaisir qui l'avait arraché à lui-même.

- C'est… Vraiment… Mieux à deux… Pas vrai ? Souffla Luffy la voix cassée.

Sanji ferma les yeux en se reposant dans la baignoire.

- Ouais… Finit-il par marmonner.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Et un chapitre de plus! Notre cuisinier n'est pas prêt de se rabibocher avec ses Déesses! Notre capitaine est-il aussi idiot qu'il veut le faire croire? D'autant plus qu'il semble avoir des tendances et un comprtement inquiétant. Ussop et Zoro vont-il oublier cet épisode? Robin vit-elle bien le kidnapping de ses affaires? Autant de question auquelles mes prochains chapitres répondront! Ne raté pas la prochaine publication en début de semaine prochaine! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées et vos défis, histoire de pimenter la vie de nos Nakama sur leur navire!

See you next time, review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Jeu de main et panique?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple : ? X ?

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Quatre : Jeu de main et panique ?**

Robin fixa les lignes sans les voir, le livre n'était qu'un détail insignifiant dans la rêverie qu'elle faisait. Parfois… Il lui arrivait d'oublier Son ombre et de profiter des moments de répit. Lorsque la peur ne lui tordait pas les entrailles au point de la rendre folle. Parfois… son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine dans une angoisse diffuse et elle se sentait comme étouffer par un cocon.

Nami aimait tracer des cartes, et il lui arrivait de rester des heures à tenter de saisir ce sourire sur son visage, cette confiance tellement palpable dans chacun de ses gestes, cette assurance dans son attitude. C'était l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait toujours vécut. Parfois en pleine nuit elle ressentait ce désir irrépressible de fuir. Une fugue éperdu, loin de tout, loin de chacun d'entre eux et de leur insouciance et de leur confiance. Si ses yeux captèrent les mots, son attention elle vagabondait. La colère avait assombrit si violemment ce jolie visage lorsqu'elle avait apprit que le cuisinier s'acharnait à collectionner ses sous-vêtements depuis plus de six mois. Ce même jolie visage qui était pencher sur une autre carte, mais cette fois-ci un pli soucieux le barrant.

- Robin… Pourquoi est ce que les garçons sont-ils aussi stupide ?

Nami soupira et repoussa sa carte maritime, la fixant, elle leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Ils sont moins mature que les filles, et ils sont encore jeunes.

Il y avait quelques choses de doctrinale dans sa réponse.

- Tu veux dire que tous les hommes sont comme ça ?

- C'est-à-dire ? Elle demanda plus de précision.

- Pervers, stupide et violent. Énuméra Nami en se levant pour s'étirer.

- Qui est violent ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

- Luffy a faillit tuer Ussop avec sa bêtise ! Mais la vraie brute ici c'est Zoro.

La navigatrice fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les types comme lui, il ne jure que par son katana, son honneur… Il transpire la violence.

Robin sembla réfléchir.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu le mets de nuit aussi souvent.

- Ca lui fera pas de mal, vue le peu de neurone qu'il a, autant le rendre utile en mettant en avant sa force.

Nami alla s'affaler dans le lit.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil… Au moins lui ne collectionne pas nos affaires.

Finit par soupirer l'archéologue. Se souvenant du déplaisir qu'elle avait ressentit à apprendre les drives de leur cuisinier.

- Et il a fallut que Luffy les choisisse comme nakama ! Kami-sama ! Une bande de gamin oui ! Souffla Nami en se rappelant que Luffy avait tout de même tenté de vendre ce qu'il avait trouvé. Elle devrait mener une petite enquête afin de découvrir à combien pouvait s'élever ce marché noir dans le navire… Et faire jouer ses droits de taxe bien évidemment. Cela voulait dire qu'une partie de l'argent ne transitait pas entre ses mains sur le Merry, et cela était inadmissible !

- Ne soit pas si dur avec eux… Un sourire passa inconsciemment sur le visage de la plus âgé.

- Nous avons tous au fond de nous une part égal d'insouciance. Rajouta presque pour elle-même l'archéologue.

- Pas moi en tout cas ! Affirma la rousse.

- Vraiment ? Demanda incrédule Robin. Voyons ça… « Two flowers »

Deux bras surgir du lit et se mirent à la chatouiller, le rire s'éleva elle se débattit :

- Robin ! Nha… Nan ! Pas… Pas ça ! Caaaaah…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflée et pivoine Nami se redressait. Elle attrapa un oreiller et le jeta sur la brune qui le rattrapa, un peu surprise l'archéologue n'eut pas le temps de reculer que Nami se jetait sur elle.

La chaise vacilla et elles tombèrent au sol, Robin grimaça.

- Et ça se dit mature. Siffla entre ses dents la brune.

Les joues de Nami devinrent rouges de honte. Elle fit la moue, puis soupira en se laissant tomber sur son nouveau support. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi mature qu'elle l'avançait, et alors ? L'équipage comptait sur elle pour les mener à bon port, et il fallait admettre qu'elle était inquiète. Elle posa la tête sur la poitrine et ferma les yeux. Robin lui avait parlé de cette île mais rien ne lui prouvait que ce fût vraiment celle-ci. Et si elle c'était trompée ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une position adéquate et confortable ? La question de Robin la fit ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est mon attaque spéciale « câlin », subit mon immaturité ! Grommela la navigatrice.

Les mains glissèrent sur ses cotes et elle se débattit pour ne pas être délogée et échapper aux chatouilles.

Sa main pressa un sein en tentant de repousser une main, elle se demanda combien Robin en avait fabriqué pour le coup. Et sur le coup la question lui vint :

- Tu fais quel bonnet toi ?

Et lorsque son regard remonta sur le visage de la brune elle put voir que ses joues c'étaient colorées. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, Nami ne c'était pas attendu à la voir fâcher pour si peu. Elle cligna des paupières.

La rousse se redressa en gardant la main sur le sein qu'elle pressait.

- Quoi ?

Un tic agita la joue de son aînée qui finit par lui répondre.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne touche pas.

Sur ce coup Nami la dévisagea.

- De quoi tu parles ? De ça ? Et pour appuyer ses dires elle ne se gêna pas et accentua sa prise en mettant son autre main sur le jumeau.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Gronda Robin en écartant l'une d'elle.

La rousse consciente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose s'amusa à la provoquer en insistant.

- Et pourquoi ? Interrogea la navigatrice en souriant de plus belle.

- C'est gênant ! Glapit outré la brune.

Nami fit la moue en remettant sa main de nouveau dans le décolleté.

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, si j'avais été un homme oui, mais là… Un sourire digne de Luffy passa sur son visage.

Robin s'agita pour de bon, Nami tira sur le haut et se figea.

- Tu portes pas de soutif ?

Une coloration violente monta aux joues de son aînée qui rabattit le tissu.

- J'avais pas le choix ! Ils avaient quasiment tous disparut !

- Quelle idée de porter un haut à lacets lorsqu'on n'a pas de soutif… Marmonna Nami en tirant sur la cordelette en ricanant. Ce qui défit son haut, libérant sa poitrine de sa mince entrave. Robin cria légèrement, la rousse la provoqua en souriant de façon vicieuse. Tout d'un coup l'archéologue se redressa en lâchant son décolleté ouvert, elle poussa sa cadette sur laquelle elle roula. Nami se retrouva piégée, mais son sourire qui avait vacillé revint.

- Moi ça va… J'ai encore tout mes sous-vêtements… Dit moi, Sanji n'a pas chaparder que des soutiens gorges, ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'a pas laissé assez de culotte aussi !

La brune se raidit, Nami ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire.

- Espèce de sale gamine ! Siffla la brune.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu restes enfermée dans la bibliothèque tout ce temps… T'oses pas sortir dans cet état.

Bien sûr que non ! Il fallait être adepte de ce genre de chose pour accepter de se promener en compagnie d'autant d'homme sans sous-vêtement ! En plus… Elle n'en avait pas tant que ça… Et ne voulait pas emprunter quoique ce soit à la rousse. Le feu qui incendia les joues de Robin fut un aveu criant. La rousse leva de nouveau la main et pressa le sein, elle hoqueta en reculant un peu.

- Peur qu'on te voit… Qu'on voit tout.

Elle état furieuse, cette gamine se permettait une telle familiarité, de tel geste déplacé ! Avec une telle impudence !

- Espèce de… Elle allait l'insulter lorsque le visage de Nami devint à son tour cramoisi.

Elle relâcha sa prise puis détourna la tête, le jeu avait sans doute ses limites et elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait passé la ligne.

- Je… J'irais voir Sanji… Pour lui demander de me les rendre… Désolé.

Robin se pencha sur elle, levant un sourcil.

- Tient, tout d'un coup mademoiselle se rend compte de combien c'est indécent !

Nami la fusilla et son regard tomba en plein sur la poitrine offerte. C'est pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas ! La main de Robin souleva son tee-shirt, il lui fallut une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne comprenne. La brune passa la main sous le bonnet et se glissa sur sa peau en serrant son contenue. Une chaleur vive se répandit dans ses veines, elle tressaillit et tenta de reculer en glapissant.

- Fais… Fais pas ça ! Sa protestation retomba avec son air atterré et déconfit.

Robin pressa tendrement alors que la rousse tirait son poigné pour se défaire de sa prise.

- C'est pas drôle. Ajouta Nami en continuant de tirer.

Tout d'un coup ses protestations c'étaient faîtes plus basses et tendue.

- Robin… Larmoya énervée la rousse en cherchant à la repousser.

Bon, ok, c'était vraiment pas top comme plaisanterie ! Robin se mit à masser patiemment son contenue alors que Nami passait par de jolie ton. La rousse la fusilla en respirant un peu plus fort.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! La colère couvait sous ses mots.

- Ca va bientôt le devenir.

Cette affirmation de son aînée la surprit, Robin reporta son autre main sur son tee-shirt qu'elle releva, Nami se débattit en tentant de se rhabiller. C'était amusant lorsqu'on était de l'autre coté ! Elle ne voulait pas finir sans sous-vêtement, ou pire toute nue…

- Très jolie soutien-gorge. Complimenta l'archéologue.

Elle posa son autre main sur le tissu qu'elle caressa lentement, d'étrange picotement vinrent mordre l'épiderme de la rousse. Elle ressentait bien la friction qui lui procurait des démangeaisons irritantes. Cette caresse insistante qui l'agaçait.

- Arrête ! Gronda Nami.

- Hey ! Elle tressaillit et se raidit.

La main pinça le sous-vêtement en serrant fermement le bout de son mamelon. La pression diminua puis s'accentua. Sa cadette lui serra l'autre poignet, puis elle revint tirer la première main qui reproduisait le même schéma sans passer par la case par-dessus le sous-vêtement. La respiration de Nami se suspendit lorsque son aînée se pencha sur elle, faisant peser sa poitrine sur elle afin de lui souffler tout bas :

- Je suis sûr que c'est la première fois qu'on te tripote…

Elle devint si rouge qu'on aurait put croire qu'elle suffoquait. Nami sentit le sol s'affaisser sous elle, un bref vertige qui lui noua l'estomac.

- C'est encore mieux quand c'est une femme.

Le souffle qui lui caressa la joue la fit trembler, elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres aller se poser sur sa nuque, une jambe se glissa entre les siennes alors qu'elle frémissait violemment. La morsure légère la fit gémir, surprise de sentir la langue effleurer son lobe. Elle se raidit net en sentant le genou qui avait remonté sa jupe venir se presser entre ses cuisses. La rousse eut une vague de panique, une bouffée qui la suffoqua, et elle serra les cheveux à sa porter.

Un gémissement lui échappa, ses cuisses s'entrouvrirent, c'était comme un plaisir si brûlant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le contenir. Ca lui brûlait le ventre, en lui nouant l'estomac, son corps protesta violemment contre cette brutale vague de sensation non désirée.

- Arrête… Souffla d'une voix plus que réduit sa cadette.

Nami avait détournée la tête loin d'elle et des larmes gouttaient à ses paupières. Sa gorge c'était serrée, et le sillon passa juste à coté de son oreille.

- Nharrête… Robin.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les larmes prirent une fuite éperdue alors qu'un sanglot lui obstruait la gorge.

Son ainée se figea, tentant de calmer sa propre respiration, visiblement elle c'était laissée emporter. Elle posa un petit baiser sur le bas de sa joue, puis un autre sur sa tempe, évitant soigneusement ses lèvres.

- Shhhhh….

Elle ôta une main de sa prise, alors qu'elle embrassait l'une des paupières de Nami qui ferma l'œil.

- Du calme, là… Ca ne fait pas mal…

Le souffle rauque de la rousse était difficile, elle serrait les lèvres mais tout son corps tremblait, et elle reniflait lamentablement.

- Je t'ai fait peur, c'est ma faute… Calme toi, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Mhhh… Méchante. La plainte mourut en sanglot.

Robin se mordit la langue en grimaçant, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les mèches rousse. Avec douceur elle relâcha sa seconde prise sur la poitrine, éloignant sa main en allant la poser dans les cheveux qu'elle caressa.

- C'est… pas… Drôle… du tout ! Nami porta un coup contre son épaule.

Il n'y avait pas de force dans l'attaque, et pourtant Robin sursauta violemment les larmes aux yeux à son tour.

- J'suis une idiote… Pleure pas… Je… Je vais… P… Pardon.

Robin passa une main et referma son corset ouvert, la rousse respira un peu plus librement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'avait écouté… Mais…

- Robin ?

C'est pas vrai, elle pleurait ? La rousse chassa le brouillard de ses yeux.

- Hey ? Robin ?

Sa main effleura la peau de sa gorge et l'archéologue inspira en reculant un peu, détournant ses yeux et battant en retraite de dessus la rousse. Nami la vit se tourner en tremblant légèrement.

Elle pleurait.

Il fallait qu'elle rattache son corset mais le lacet n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux à tenir du bout des doigts. Et ces fichues larmes qui lui cachaient la vue, ce n'était pas jolie à voir, le sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres mais elle n'arrivait pas à desserrer la mâchoire. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle retourne finir son livre, afin de connaître un minimum de l'histoire locale de la nouvelle île qu'ils allaient accoster. Puis… Ah, il fallait absolument qu'elle vérifie que ce qui lui restait de sous-vêtement étaient disponible, elle n'allait pas descendre à terre comme ça ! Hors de question ! Ah fichue glandes lacrymal ! Ce n'était pas le moment, elle avait besoin de ses yeux pour finir la lecture, et voilà que ses mains s'y mettaient en l'empêchant de… De… Elle frissonna le tissu sur sa peau nu à des endroits aussi intime la dérangeait, mais elle n'avait pas osé faire de reproche à qui que ce soit lorsque ses affaires avaient disparut.

- Robin ?

Elle sursauta alors que Nami la secouait, elle releva la tête vers elle.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle les dents serrées.

Le lacet, il fallait qu'elle… Finisse le lacet et…

- Robin, tu pleures.

Le livre et… Ses sous-vêtements.

- Nan. Sa réponse avait été murmurée entre ses dents, ses paupières battirent.

Elle lui avait fait peur, Nami avait été terrorisé au point de pleurer, elle…

Du mal, elle finissait toujours par les blesser. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au livre sur la table.

- Idiote.

Le corps de la brune sursauta comme si elle l'avait giflé.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es, et tu oses dire que tu ne pleure pas !

La main de Nami se posa sur son épaule, elle se raidit. La rousse bougea, voulant lui essuyer les joues.

- Arrête. Le ton était catégorique et elle se figea.

- Je suis… Désolé.

L'archéologue semblait lutter contre le sanglot qui menaçait de la secouer entièrement. La rousse la prit lentement dans ses bras, se serrant contre elle.

- Je vais bien… Robin.

- Pardon.

Elle pouvait la sentir crisper son dos, la rousse ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Ca va… C'est juste que…

Elle inspira, elle n'avait jamais vue Robin dans cet état, elle éternellement complaisante, souriante, c'est tout juste si elle avait accepté de dormir dans sa chambre. Robin gardait une distance courtoise, Nami frotta sa joue contre sa peau inconsciemment en murmurant.

- Je suis une vraie chochotte.

- C'est déplacé.

Nami ne savait rien du passé de Robin, elle ne parlait jamais. Mais elle semblait toujours tout rapporter aux livres, elle avait cette façon d'énoncer les choses comme si il fallait les dires. « On ne boit pas de café à telle heure, on ne se tient pas ainsi c'est mal élevé, on ne court pas, il n'y a que les goinfres qui sont pressés d'aller à table… » Cette courtoisie elle l'a disséquait. Elle avait besoin de le dire comme pour se les rappeler peut-être. Quelqu'un avait dû lui apprendre tout ça, et cette personne n'était plus là, mais elle continuait. Nami avait toujours ressentit cette immense solitude chez elle, dans les regards qu'elle jetait aux garçons lorsqu'ils faisaient des âneries.

- J'ai juste paniqué… C'est rien.

Elle attrapa la main de la brune et vint la poser calmement sur sa poitrine.

- Tu avais raison, tu vois, ça fais pas mal.

Elle se sentait stupide, mais ne savait pas quoi faire et dire de plus. Robin lui échappait.

Nami appuya la tête contre ses cheveux, elle voulait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il ne fallait pas que Robin s'éloigne, pas dans cet état.

- J'ai… j'ai eut peur… C'est la première fois… Mon corps…

Son visage devint brûlant.

- Robin c'était… surprenant c'est tout, alors…

Elle respira en la serrant.

- C'était pas vraiment désagréable… Juste que…

La rousse la tenait et ne ressentait pas l'envie de la lâcher, elle porta de nouveau la main de Robin à son balcon et garda sa main presser. Son cœur faisait des bonds importants dans sa poitrine, son soutiens gorge la démangeait alors elle se recula un peu et détacha se dernier qu'elle envoya sur la table. Bon, elle avait encore le visage tout rouge mais ce n'était pas trop mal. La navigatrice se pencha sur l'épaule et posa un baiser sur la nuque de son ainée.

Robin ne comprenait pas, Nami lui prenait les mains et les posaient sur son corps.

Elle tressaillit en sentant le sein peser lourdement alors que la rousse se calait contre elle.

- Je… Tout ira bien.

- Nami…

- Je suis prête, tout à l'heure ça comptais pas.

Elle posa un autre baiser, juste sous son oreille.

- C'est encore mieux avec une femme, non ?

La rousse alla cacher son visage dans ses cheveux en se collant contre elle.

- Alors… Montre-moi.

- Rien ne t'oblige à…

La rousse s'énerva :

- Je te dis que j'ai juste eut peur ! Je vais pas en mourir ! C'est… Et zut, c'était…

Nami colla son front dans le creux de son cou.

- Je veux essayer avec toi, maintenant, c'est ta faute… Alors me laisse pas dans cet état ! Fait quelque chose.

Elle inspira pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

- C'est pas grave, si je pleure un peu… J'ai… j'ai eut peur du plaisir. Alors t'arrête pas.

Les mots résonnèrent, la chaleur de la peau douce sous ses doigts la fit frémir. Nami respirait lentement contre elle. La brune frissonna en sentant les lèvres contre sa peau, étourdit de ses larmes. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne fallait pas. Et pourtant ses mains se perdirent sur les courbes pleines. Robin vacilla avec elle, elle tira doucement le tissu pour dénuder la peau, pour que la pulpe de ses doigts caresse tendrement le moindre point sensible. Il n'y avait que sa respiration haletante pour répondre. Puis l'avidité prit le dessus. L'archéologue la poussa sur le sol pour la surplomber, chassant tout ce qu'il y avait comme vêtement. Le tee-shirt tomba plus loin dans la pièce, et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la chair offerte. Sa langue traça un chemin brulant, avide de saisir le gout. Une pluie de baiser alors que son corps cherchait à entrer en résonnance avec le plaisir de la rousse.

Les gémissements se multipliaient, son excitation augmenta encore. Robin eut du mal à étouffer le soupir qui monta en elle, alors que le désir prenait le pas vraiment sur sa raison.

Il y avait une sensualité exacerbé derrière ses caresses. Une quête de plaisir grisant …

- C'est pas grave si je pleure… Les marmonnements lui vinrent de loin.

Du bout des lèvres elle suivit la ligne du ventre plat, remontant du nombril. Elle suivit la courbure du sein lourd en inspirant. Sa langue fit un cercle sur la peau douce et la rousse trembla. Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer laborieusement, Nami fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Robin n'avait qu'une envie marquer cette peau si insolemment vierge de trace. Elle s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon qui ne serait sans doute pas le dernier.

Alors que ses mains continuaient d'apprivoiser ce corps. Nami était chatouilleuse et se mit à glousser lorsqu'elle lui frôla les côtes. Pour se venger de ses rires elle lui mordit la peau, Nami tressaillit. Puis doucement la brune lui écarta les jambes et se coula entre elles. La rousse cligna des yeux en sentant le corps se redresser, et croisa le regard de Robin. Avec une douceur déconcertante celle-ci vint souffler sur ses lèvres, se rapprochant puis s'éloignant. Désorienté par ce jeu Nami tenta de suivre le mouvement et le soulagement qu'elle ressentit lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent la surprit. C'était bon, ses mains qui la touchaient tendrement, caressant son corps en la massant. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. La confiance s'installa, les gestes se répétaient et l'apprivoisaient.

- Ca va aller ? La question de Robin la ramena de loin.

- Hum, Oui… Son souffle cahota lorsque la main serra son sein.

Il n'y avait rien de… Un gémissement monta d'elle lorsque la pression se précisa, et le râle se fit entendre lorsqu'elle pinça fermement le mamelon. Nami plissa les yeux, et le plaisir électrique passa dans son corps. Comme si Robin savait pertinemment, elle vint cueillir les plaintes sonores de sa bouche en un autre baiser. La rousse se cambra, et le feu gagna tout son corps lorsqu'une autre main passa sur son ventre, et se glissa entre ses cuisses. La navigatrice inspira en ouvrant la bouche ce qui permit à son aîné de glisser la langue et d'y étouffer le son de plaisir. La tension monta d'un cran, Robin sentit l'urgence la tenir en même temps que la peur. La brune serra les mèches rousse avec force jusqu'à se blanchir la jointure de la main.

C'était sa première fois avec une femme, et cette idée l'étourdissait en la galvanisant. Un gémissement sourd monta de l'archéologue lorsque les mains hésitantes de sa cadette vinrent la serrer impulsivement. En rompant l'échange, Robin eut du mal à taire sa respiration chaotique, sifflant et haletant alors que son regard tombait sur le spectacle de la navigatrice. Nami avait les joues pivoines, les lèvres entrouvertes sur sa respiration elle aussi difficile. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans les plaintes basses qui émergeaient de sa gorge. Mélange de souffrance et de surprise. La rousse était tendue, et sans doute quelque part effrayer de ce qui se passait. Cette main n'avait rien à faire là, pourtant par delà la gêne elle ressentait bien les vagues déstabilisantes du désir. Robin se pencha un peu et embrassa doucement ses lèvres pour la distraire. Nami serra brutalement son bras en serrant les dents, rejetant la tête en arrière en sifflant. L'onde lançait des fourmis dans chaque cellule de son corps. La brune venait de trouver l'une des clés de son plaisir.

- Aaaah !

C'était juste insupportable, délicieusement insupportable la friction appuyé sur ce point en elle qui lui donnait envie de plus. Ses hanches s'étaient lancés inconsciemment dans un mouvement pour assouvir ce désir grandissant. Nami eut un geste d'audace, allant poser une main sur le sein à sa portée qu'elle pressa fermement. Satisfaite d'entendre une telle plainte monter de son aînée. L'autre baiser fut brûlant, chaire contre chaire, moiteur contre les intrus qui se glissaient patiemment en elle. Tout cela à la quête des feulements de plaisir qui lui échappaient. Les lèvres de Robin semblaient partout à la fois, les morsures faîtes pour exacerber son impatience. Et les mains de Nami, cherchaient elles aussi à découvrir un peu plus. La rousse pourchassait les tremblements de plaisir sur son corps en effleurant du bout des doigts et parfois de la main les courbes à sa portée. Le creux de sa nuque, la ligne de son dos, la peau sous son sein.

La navigatrice lui griffa les épaules en sentant les aller et retour, son corps cherchant à s'accorder, la sueur perlant furtivement, l'excitation montant. Ici, c'était vraiment bon et le souffle erratique, l'esprit dans le brouillard, Nami coula sa main, plus bas. Cherchant se mécanisme chez son aînée. Des caresses tendres et désordonnées à cause de son inexpérience, mais apprécier et rechercher par son amante qui la chevauchait. Elle sentit la crispation, brutalement Robin se raidit et ses ongles crissèrent sur le parquet à cause du sursaut. L'archéologue avait lâché ses cheveux pour ne pas la blesser, détournant cette force loin de la peau qui aurait souffert cette pulsion. Durant un instant Nami fut perturbée, inquiète de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Robin avait le front appuyé contre son épaule et elle ne voyait pas son visage. Le petit baiser contre sa peau la rassura, elle se détendit un peu et osa un autre mouvement. La plainte qui monta de la brune fut si sonore que son propre souffle en fut couper. Robin détourna la tête, mais elle sentait le mouvement suppliant, qu'elle exerçait, pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. La panique venait de disparaître entièrement. Et leurs corps se cherchèrent, se pressant plus fermement.

Des respirations partagées alors que l'envie grandissante s'épanouissaient dans une danse suave. Nami respirait par à-coups, les yeux voilés, les sens torturés, le corps brûlant de sentir monter en elle toute cette tension. Les dents de la brune lui mordirent un bouton de chair, et les spasmes s'accentuèrent. Elle geignit, feula et haleta, n'en pouvant plus et voulant toujours. La navigatrice se cambra, et les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues en sentant le plaisir lui contracter le bas ventre avec violence. Un plaisir qui rendit son cœur erratique, alors que son amante la mettait au supplice en continuant de martyriser le cœur moite de la fleur de sa jouissance. Nami agrippa de sa main libre les cheveux corbeau, et un râle outrageant de sensualité et de plaisir franchit ses lèvres. L'orgasme lui voila la vue, sa respiration se suspendit. Robin se mordit la lèvre en flanchant à son tour pantelant et palpitant de sa propre jouissance. Elle se défit tendrement de sa prise et se laissa tomber sur le coté pour ne pas écraser sa cadette. Fixant le plafond, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre signe, Robin luttait contre l'engourdissement de son esprit. Quelqu'un pouvait venir à n'importe quel moment. Elle tressaillit en sentant le corps se presser contre elle, et reporta son attention sur Nami. La navigatrice posa la tête sur son épaule, épuisée, calme… Et satisfaite. Au bout d'un moment elle frissonna et prit la parole.

- Tu dors avec moi un peu ?

Robin posa le front sur ses cheveux avant de murmurer avec un petit sourire franc :

- Bien sûr.

…

Ussop avait mal à la tête… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était couché dans son hamac, avec un bandage sur le front. Il tenta un mouvement, mais la douleur courut dans son dos. Une main le repoussa et il tourna la tête pour voir qui cela pouvait être. Faisant preuve d'une patience surprenante, le bretteur qui veillait le rajusta.

- Chopper a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever.

Mais que c'était-il passé ? Il avait froid et… Ah, c'est vrai, la neige ! Il avait fait une « Snow Queen » et Luffy l'avait détruit avec une attaque bidon et… Ils c'étaient battus. Et Luffy lui avait jeté une boule de neige si énorme qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le verre apparaître dans son champ de vision.

- Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le goût n'était pas terrible, arg ! Ses amygdales lui firent mal en laissant passer le breuvage.

- Dég ! Rha ! C'est dégueux ! Toussa le tireur.

En haletant, mais il recula vivement en voyant que Zoro lui tendait autre chose à boire.

- Plutôt crever ! T'essaie de m'empoisonner !

- La ferme et bois ça ! Ordonna avec tact son aîné.

Il se tassa dans son hamac.

- Non.

- Usopp.

- J'veux pas ! Siffla le tireur avec tout le courage qu'il avait de disponible.

Zoro attrapa ses cheveux, l'obligeant à se redresser, il lui serra la nuque afin de le forcer à ingurgiter. Et fidèle à lui-même, Captain Usopp se débattit en hurlant.

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! ON M'ASSASSINE ! QUELQU'UN !

Zoro éloigna le verre pour ne pas le renverser, s'énervant un peu.

- Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries !

Le bretteur jeta un regard vers la trappe, Chopper allait lui passer un savon s'il comprenait qu'il brutalisait un blessé, même s'il s'agissait du pire poltron d'Est Blue.

- Usopp, fait pas ton chieur là ! C'est déjà gonflant de devoir te chaperonner, bois, ça à meilleur gout ! Le métis serra les dents en éloignant sa tête.

- A d'autre ! J'suis menteur pro', alors tes bobards d'amateur tu peux te les mettre ou j'pense !

Bon Zoro était gentil, mais fallait pas pousser. Il allait lui briser le bras !

- Usopp ! Fais pas chier !

- J'boirais plus rien de ta main ! Jura le métis en se débattant pour de bon.

Un hamac n'est pas une surface stable et linéaire comme un lit, ou une table. Le métis sentit son « lit », fuir littéralement. Et il se raccrocha à son seul appuie… Soit la tête du bretteur ! La scène de l'extérieur ressemblait, à Usopp se jetant de toutes ces forces sur le pauvre bretteur à proximité qu'il tentait de fuir. Zoro s'étala par terre en servant d'amortisseur. Sa tête cogna une poutre et il siffla de douleur. Et dire qu'il avait mal au dos déjà !

- Usooooooppp ! Geignit exaspéré le marimo.

Le tireur se redressa.

- Zoro ? Ca va ? Hey ?

Le nommé respira en tentant de contrôler sa colère.

- T'es qu'un putain d'emmerdeur !

Il avait une envie folle de lui coller son poing dans la tronche pour passer sa colère et sa frustration ! Sa… Depuis quand il était frustré lui ?

- Usopp dégage !

Il sentait son estomac se nouer, pour ne rien manquer en plus son cadet était installé sur son ventre.

- Te fous pas en rogne ! J'vais le boire ton poison ! Alors… Te fâche pas, ok ? Balbutia le brun.

C'était quoi ce marché à deux balles ? Il allait juste lui mettre une bonne rouste et basta ! Zoro se redressa, sa main agrippa le col du tireur qui glapit. Le menteur comprenait qu'il venait de signer un bail pour passer les trois prochains jours à boire des mixtures fabriquer par Chopper. Zoro ne laissait rien passer.

Tout ça parce que cet imbécile de cuisinier était en train de prendre un bain. La prochaine fois, il dirait à Chopper de balancer le métis à la mer !

- Zoro, non ! J'te jure que j'le ferais plus ! Tenta désespérément le brun.

- Me cogne pas, ça fait mal ! Rajouta en se plaignant le menteur.

Il en avait de bonne lui ! Bien sûr que ça faisait mal ! C'était même le but recherché à la base ! En parlant de douleur, sa tête à lui n'avait pas eut le choix. Même s'il songea furtivement qu'il devait peut-être arrêter de boire autant de saké.

- Tiens ! Regarde ! Je bois ! Usopp attrapa la bouteille non loin, prit le verre à demi vide- bien sûr puisque la moitié était répandu sur Zoro- le remplit et l'avala cul sec.

Le tireur regarda la bouteille.

- C'est bon ça ! C'est quoi ?

Il se fichait de lui ! Zoro l'étrangla presque.

- Une liqueur de mandarine pour faire passer le goût de médicament ! Mais t'es tellement con que tu m'en as foutu plein partout ! J'vais devoir aller prendre une douche avec tes conneries !

Usopp lui attrapa les cheveux pour tenter de le détacher. Puis brusquement, le bretteur le lâcha.

- Dégage, tu m'fatigue… J'ai la gueule de bois. Souffla son aîné.

Il voulait juste un peu de paix, dormir… Et aller s'entraîner pour calmer les soubresauts de son estomac. Une chance ! Il venait de lui donner une petite chance de s'en sortir sans lui casser la figure ! Usopp décida de la saisir et de se lever le plus vite possible. Un marimo fatigué, est un marimo irritable, un marimo avec gueule de bois est un marimo deux fois plus irritable… Et les deux combinés donnaient un Usopp en voie de disparition. Mais dans sa précipitation, il piétina un peu son chaperon dont la tête alla de nouveau dire bonjour à la même poutre. Zoro jura, ouvrit les yeux, sur Usopp en train de faire une prière rapide pour sa vie. Le bretteur serra son col, et le tira violement à lui, si fort qu'ils se seraient sans doute cogner le front.

Son aîné lui serra la nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer, et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre. Zoro sentit le poids dans sa poitrine bouger et se défaire, un soupir d'envie monta en même temps que le plaisir. Alors qu'il savourait le gout de mandarine. Un véritable défouloir. La plainte de surprise d'Usopp se mêla à son impatience. Zoro ne comprit pas pourquoi rouler une pelle à cette imbécile lui faisait autant de bien, mais s'appliqua à en profiter longuement. Il respira un bref instant, et geignit sourdement un moment… Puis relâcha le tireur.

Zoro fixa le plafond, se disant qu'il avait moins mal à la tête. Mais qu'il était toujours collant et fatigué. Usopp encore sous le choc, regarda son aîné le pousser, se lever et sortir.

- Estime toi heureux que je te casse pas quelque chose à la place… Emmerdeur. Lâcha par-dessus son épaule le bretteur avant de faire claquer la trappe derrière lui.

Chopper ouvrit presque aussitôt la trappe, et se jeta sur lui en pestant :

- Baka ! J'ai pourtant spécifié que tu ne devais pas de lever ! Retourne dans ton hamac ! Stupide long nez !

On l'y reprendrait à paniquer à cause du bretteur ! Cet enfoiré lui avait roulé un patin et c'était tiré comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde ! Mais en attendant, il battit en retraite alors que Chopper menaçait de grandir et de l'attacher au hamac.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Un chapitre qui j'espère ne vous a pas déçu. Le lemon Nami X Robin a été un enfer pour moi… Enfin, je m'entends, j'ai traîné dessus, alors que je n'ais pas de mal à en faire généralement. Notre marimo se comporte bizarrement, et le pauvre Usopp n'y comprend pas grand-chose. Mais passons ! Cela n'arrête pas le vie de nos nakamas ! Le prochain chapitre je l'espère vous plaira aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, si quelque chose vous chiffonne, ou si une idée vous trotte dans la tête !

See you next time ? Review please !


	5. Chapter 5: Tour de garde?

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple : Zoro X Ussop

Note: Le raited n'est pas là pour faire décoration, donc il y a un lemon! Ce qui n'aime pas, ne pas chercher à lire. Un autre Zoro Ussop pour la peine! Promit, le chapitre suivant sera plus sage! Bonne lecture.

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Cinq : Tour de garde ?**

Une fois de plus, il se demanda furtivement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment il pouvait éprouver autant de plaisir à glisser sa langue contre la sienne dans un baiser passionnelle. Zoro le plaqua trop durement contre la surface. Il se fichait qu'il est le nez un peu trop long, qu'il jacasse pour ne rien dire, ou qu'il porte encore cette maudite salopette qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir.

- Ussop…

Bordel ! Pourquoi est ce que c'était lui qui gémissait aussi fort ? Tout ça parce que le tireur venait de presser le contenu de son pantalon. Sa respiration se suspendit dans ses poumons alors qu'il frottait ses hanches contre celle de son cadet qui gémit sourdement. Le bretteur reprit difficilement son souffle.

- On est sensé garder le bateau… Siffla le menteur en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la vitre contre laquelle il était plaqué.

- Si tu voulais juste garder le bateau, fallait pas venir me chercher ! Gronda le bretteur.

Un rire gloussant roula dans la gorge du brun.

- T'es un vrai pervers en faîtes ! Souligna le tireur. HEY ! Fait attention ! Ma salopette !

Zoro était à deux doigts de prendre son katana, sous son regard furieux il vit son cadet détacher les boucles de façon préventive. Il se jeta sur sa peau alors qu'il râlait de plaisir. Ussop l'énervait de plus en plus, il avait l'impression d'être le seul dans cet état ! Il agrippa le menton du tireur.

- Quoi ?

- T'es un vrai tue l'amour. Souffla le bretteur en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule dénudée. De vive couleur montèrent au visage du brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être concerner par la situation au moins. Au lieu de te taper la discute à toi tout seul.

Le souffle lui caressait la gorge, il serra un peu les dents en jetant un autre coup d'œil. Il respirait difficilement de son perchoir vue que Zoro l'avait juché sur ses hanches. Ses mains vinrent serrer la nuque du bretteur.

- Tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi… Poursuivit le tireur en se débattant pour se déshabiller et laisser plus de place à l'autre. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Zoro…A quoi tu joues bordel ! Siffla agacé le tireur. Me dis pas que tu t'es endormit !

Il attendit.

- Zoro ?

Il recula un peu pour le voir.

- Zoro !

- Je fais la grève. Marmonna ce dernier en fixant un point sur sa peau, juste avant d'y poser les lèvres et de sucer la peau.

- Zoro ! S'écria le brun agacé. C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- T'es pas motivant !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, sa mâchoire manqua se décrocher.

- P… Pas motivant ? Tu déconnes ! Il ponctua sa réplique d'un coup dans l'épaule. Le bretteur encaissa et le dévisagea. Puis il le relâcha, Ussop dû rattraper les bords de sa salopette.

- Marre, j'vais dormir. Surveille le bateau.

Le tireur le regarda lui tourner le dos, puis le bretteur sentit le poids lui tomber sur le dos.

- Salop ! Tu fais ça pour que je te demande de me sauter !

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoro qui le regarda, levant un sourcil.

- Peut-être bien que oui. Son regard coulissa sur la peau marqué et les vêtements froissés.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Connard ! Siffla les dents serrées Ussop.

- J'suis fatigué d'être toujours celui qui tombe sur l'autre, je passe pour l'obsédé de service à la libido déjanté.

Il y eut un silence, puis le souffle vint caresser son cou.

- Mais tu es un obsédé… Zoro… Celui qui adore me prendre quelque soit le lieu… Et encore plus lorsque je résiste.

Il savait ! L'enfoiré savait qu'en susurrant comme ça il l'excitait. Les bras passèrent autour de son cou, les lèvres frôlèrent sa peau.

- Zoro ? Un simple gémissement.

- Zoro… S'il te plait… Il ronronna presque.

- Zo…

Le corps le plaqua de plus belle il inspira en toussant un peu.

- Tu va me briser les os ! Dou… Mmmh.

Le baiser le fit taire. La protestation suivante s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que le bretteur virait sa salopette, glissant la main sur son torse. Il l'enlaça durement alors que les doigts rampaient sur son ventre, migrant plus bas.

- AaahMmm…

Son premier cri fut avaler lui aussi, Ussop se cambra en sentant la main le tenir, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se fichait d'être contre une vitre, ou sur le planché… Pourvu qu'il le déshabille. Le bretteur rompit le baiser pour aller lui embrasser la gorge. Le tireur sentit le désir monter d'un cran, il se débarrassa lui-même alors qu'il sentait l'autre rire contre sa peau.

- C'est qu'on devient impatient.

- Tu peux toujours parler salop, toi t'es encore habiller…

Les premiers frémissements d'une vague de plaisir lui prirent une plainte.

- Zoro…

Il tira sur les cheveux verts qu'il tenait difficilement.

- Arrête de jouer…

- Demande gentiment. Répondit la voix à son oreille.

Ussop n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais depuis quand il était aussi pervers et dégénéré ? Il trembla en sentant la langue courir sur sa gorge, la main s'activant doucement dans son pantalon menaçait de le faire mourir de frustration.

- Je crois que je souffre de la maladie du prend moi plus vite que ça ! Marmonna les dents serrées Ussop.

La main se figea presque, il alla mordre le bretteur de colère.

- ZORO !

Le bretteur se releva, donc ils étaient au sol mais ce détail était loin de préoccuper Ussop.

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ton chieur oui ?

- Je t'ai dis de demander gentiment, pas de gueuler. Répondit froidement le bretteur.

- Je peux toujours aller dormir. Reprit ce dernier.

Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, pas avec la trique qu'il avait dans le fond de son pantalon, mais ça Ussop n'était pas obliger de le savoir.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu veux bon sang ? S'énerva le tireur.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude, ses nerfs craquaient sous la frustration du désir sexuel.

- Je veux t'entendre me le demander. Souffla de nouveau le bretteur.

Zoro embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres, juste un baiser parce qu'il les trouvait tendre et délicieuse. Il la mordilla et s'écarta.

- Mais je l'ai fait ! Se plaignit Ussop.

- Demande gentiment.

- Connaaaaaaaah ! Il inspira difficilement.

Il se cambra au baiser qui suivit.

- Je l'ai fait… T'es un monstre… Lâche-moi.

Le bretteur se pressa contre lui, il râla en cherchant à augmenter le frottement.

- Tu disais ?

- Faire quoi pour que tu me prennes ? Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Zoro alla mordiller son oreille, il se laissa aller.

- Demande le moi sérieusement.

Il se mit à haleter alors que la main du bretteur reprenait son mouvement.

- Mais c'est quoi ça…

La main vint lui tenir le menton, il ré-ouvrit un œil paresseusement.

- Demande-moi n'importe quoi… Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

Soupira Zoro aux bords de ses lèvres.

- Je… Il avait la tête qui lui tournait horriblement.

- Prend moi.

Tout son corps pleurait à l'assouvissement. Un sourire se dessina sur sa peau, le bretteur suspendit son baiser.

- Soit un peu plus original. Demande-moi ce que tu veux vraiment.

Il le tuerait dans son sommeil se promit le tireur à lui-même. Il plissa les yeux de plaisir en sentant la main presser le sommet de son désir en un massage expert.

- Zoro…

Il ferma les yeux, les joues brûlantes.

- Pour l'amour du ciel… Il geignit en sentant la langue caresser sa lèvre.

Cette bouche… Il voulait cette bouche.

- Comme la dernière fois…

Pour le récompenser, le bretteur l'embrassa pour de bon. Il recula difficilement, son capital à lui venait de disparaître.

- Quoi ? Susurra-t-il.

La main se crispa sur sa nuque.

- Prend moi avec ta bouche, pour l'amour du ciel, juste avec ta bouche… Suce-moi, et après fait ce que tu veux !

Il tremblait en parlant, le bretteur n'en pouvait plus, il écarta les vêtements et plongea son visage au creux des jambes. Ussop exhala de plaisir. C'était bon, la meilleur chose même, il le prenait tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris. Lorsque le bretteur glissa un premier doigt il l'encouragea presque.

- Je viens !

Ses mains tenaient les cheveux, ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il les passait sur les épaules de son aîné. Il s'étouffa presque alors que Zoro le basculait sur le dos, se relevant avec ses jambes. Il le relâcha, soufflant.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du brun et malgré la préparation sommaire se pressa à l'entrée.

- J'en peux plus… Gémit le bretteur.

Arg ! Il repassera pour la douceur et ce qu'on appelait préparation et préliminaire ! Ussop faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive lorsqu'il s'enfonça profondément en lui. La plainte d'une souffrance authentique fit le vert regretté son impatience. Alors Zoro décida de se faire pardonner en reprenant avec plus de vigueur ses attentions. Les ongles du tireur se plantaient dans ses épaules y laissant des traces, alors qu'il haletait.

Ussop n'en pouvait plus de cette douleur en lui, mais le plaisir procuré par cette main qui le massait n'arrêtait pas de le vriller. Il n'arrivait pas à démêler les deux, son corps ne répondait plus vraiment. Il ouvrit les yeux, et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

- Zoro ! Bouge bordel !

Geignit le métis. Le bretteur se plia pour l'embrasser, il s'écarta tout juste après l'échange.

- T'as encore mal. Le gémissement de frustration était si rauque qu'il cru ne pas comprendre.

Ussop serra les jambes.

- On s'en fiche ! J'aurais mal de toute façon… Alors… Arrête… De… Prend moi !

Zoro posa le front contre le sien.

- Tu vas avoir trop mal…

Se disant il décrocha les jambes qu'il posa sur sa taille, tirant le brun plus à lui.

- Écarte plus les jambes.

Ussop déglutit difficilement.

- Pervers !

Un cri de douleur passa ses lèvres alors que son aîné poussait un peu. Zoro jura entre les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi étroit bon sang !

Le tireur le dévisagea et le frappa violemment à la tête du coin de la main.

- Parce que cette partie de mon anatomie n'est pas fait pour ça !

Zoro recula surprit, grinçant des dents.

- Ok, j'ai comprit… Plan B.

Son cadet le dévisagea, juste après il l'embrassa voracement. Ussop geignit lorsqu'il se retira entièrement, il soupira de contentement lorsqu'une deuxième main vint s'ajouter aux caresses. Un son étranglé monta dans sa gorge alors que les sensations se multipliaient. Il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse ressentir autant à cause de simple pressions autour. Zoro se coula contre lui et il râla de contentement. C'était vraiment bon. Ussop ouvrit un œil en sentant l'autre le pousser gentiment sur le coté, il se tendit en sentant la langue glisser dans son cou. Zoro le roula doucement sur le coté gauche en continuant de marqué sa peau.

- P'tain !

Le glapissement franchit les lèvres de son cadet, alors qu'il lui relevait la jambe droite pour glisser sa main et mieux atteindre les deux joyaux de son plaisir. Ussop se tendit en s'agitant, soufflant désagréablement.

- Zoro… Il déglutit. C'est quoi cette position ?

La langue se glissa sur sa nuque, derrière son oreille alors que le bretteur se collait à son dos.

- La cuillère.

La tête d'Ussop lui tournait.

- Pervers…

Il glapit et hoqueta lorsque le désir du bretteur se glissa entre ses cuisses et vint caresser sa hampe en se frottant entre ses bourses sensible. Ces cheveux se dressèrent de plaisir, et des grognements de contentement mêlés à des glapissements de satisfaction se firent entendre. Une danse sensuelle et bestiale de leurs deux corps qui leur fit oublier où ils étaient.

- Zoro !

La jouissance lui prit sa respiration. Il tremblait lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion en lui, plus patient que la première fois, il attendit un moment avant de glisser un autre doigt. Ussop haletait sous les caresses de l'autre main qui venait de reprendre sa hampe encore sensible. Il lui agrippa la main, pour conduire le rythme. Il soupira alors que son aîné lui remontait une jambe, il s'arqua pour lui faciliter le passage. Ussop vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, cette fois si la douleur avait été moins sourde.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Souffla la voix rauque à son oreille.

Le mouvement de rein lui prit un petit cri étouffé, ses yeux roulèrent alors que le plaisir l'engloutissait. La respiration du bretteur était rauque et grondante, il bougeait langoureusement en se concentrant sur la sensation de l'étau. Au bout d'un moment, l'une de ses mains vint reprendre la hampe de son amant. Presque aussitôt, il sentit le plaisir gicler sur celle-ci et accéléra le mouvement. Ussop n'en menait pas large, la preuve il se noyait. A croire que le bretteur avait trouvé le point sur lequel il fallait taper. C'était si bon qu'il en avait mal au ventre des vagues de plaisir qui faisait se contracté ses muscles. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas s'arrêter de respirer.

- Pitié ! Pi… AH ! Pitiééé ! OUI ! AH ! ZO… RO !

C'était vraiment trop bon, il en tremblait de tout le long, même ses cheveux, c'était si étrange et agréable. Ses derniers coups de hanches se firent plus agressifs et il se laissa aller pour de bon lorsque l'étau se resserra. Haletant il s'écarta doucement, relâchant sa prise sur le métis qui s'écroula sur lui. Le bretteur posa son front dans ses cheveux, écoutant le tumulte de son sang se calmer. Il enlaça doucement l'autre et posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

- T'es mort ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais l'absence de réaction l'inquiéta, il tourna le tireur vers lui, Ussop respirait laborieusement.

- Va falloir que tu me portes jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il était recouvert de sueur, il ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi c'est aussi bon un truc pareil ? Marmonna le métis.

Zoro en profita et se mit à mordiller tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- C'est encore meilleur lorsque c'est toi qui demande.

Ussop soupira lentement et s'étala sur lui :

- Pervers…

…

Chopper avisa une boîte de clou qui pourrait servir à la réparation du navire, et qui ferait sans doute plaisir au tireur. Ces derniers temps le « Merry » était vraiment trop en chantier. Et le métis se plaignait de la brutalité dont ils faisaient preuve.

Il se demanda malgré tout si cela n'embêtait pas Ussop de devoir rester surveiller le navire. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit le blond sortir d'un magasin branché… Tenant des sacs. Il avait sans doute encore acheté un costume. Et le petit renne ce surprit à rêvasser d'un costume qui lui donnerait aussi fière allure qu'au blond. Le bruit d'un estomac gargouillant se fit entendre, et il tourna la tête vers Luffy. Il pensa brièvement qu'il ne savait même pas faire un nœud de cravate…

- Luffy ?

Le capitaine se frotta le ventre et avisa la silhouette du blond qui s'éloignait.

- D'après toi, Sanji nous refera son spécial plat de crabe ce soir ? J'aime bien le crabe… Même si ce n'est pas aussi savoureux que la viande. Saliva le brun.

- Né… Luffy, tu sais faire les nœuds de cravate ?

Le brun soupira en voyant disparaître le cuisinier.

- Je meurs de faim… Tu penses qu'il va acheter du chachao ? On peut mettre du chachao dans le crabe ?

Cette question fit grimacer Chopper, bien évidemment qu'il ne savait pas faire des nœuds de cravate !

- De la viande sous un coulis de chachao…

Le renne inclina la tête et le dévisagea.

- Tu ne devrais pas en consommer trop Luffy, c'est un excitant.

Le médecin songea à faire une remarque au blond pour qu'il ne lui en donne pas souvent.

Luffy leva les épaules avant de demander.

- Tu sais, Chopper… Les clous n'ont pas besoin de nœuds de cravate, il suffit d'un marteau pour les planter… Mais si tu y tiens, je peux bien t'apprendre à faire des nœuds ! Souris le brun de toutes ses dents !

Note du jour : Mugiwara no Luffy sait faire des nœuds de cravate…

Le brun leva un sourcil en voyant Chopper sortit un calepin et noter fébrilement, sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Une review?


	6. Chapter 6: Dégage!

**Auteur** :Madhatter Sekiryou.

**Disclaimer** : Non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

**Note** : O_o après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au review… Eole Larona m'a fait remarquer à juste titre… Qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que j'aie par mégarde interdit les reviews anonyme… T_T De l'art de ne pas être doué… Mais je veux des review de tout le monde moi ! Sinon comment je sais que ça vaut quelque chose ! Raaaah ! Quelqu'un a une idée de comment on se débarrasse de ce paramètre ? J'vais faire une tentative, mais vue comme je suis pas doué -_- , je risque peut-être de supprimer mon compte par inadvertance T_T. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de prendre plaisir à vos reviews, enfin celle que je reçois… (pas doué !) Un autre chapitre sur notre couple de base ?

Couple : Zoro X Ussop

Chapitre VI : Dégage !

Il y avait juste cette proximité de trop, l'abolition de la distance malgré la persistance de la gêne. Une proximité qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé retrouver avec lui après tout ce temps. Il avait commit une faute irréparable. Ussop le savait depuis qu'il était remonté sur leur nouveau bateau, le « Thousand Sunny » n'avait pas seulement remplacé le « Merry »…

Il avait aussi signé la mort de leur proximité. Le bretteur le fixait parfois, mais ce n'était jamais avec cette lueur de complicité qu'il lui avait connut depuis le début de leur voyage. Le tireur avait tenté d'écarter cette pensée, après tout avec deux nouveaux membres dans les pattes et leurs chambres respectives, ainsi que le train d'aventure qu'ils menaient il n'avait quasiment pas le temps de s'en prendre la tête. Parfois il lui était arrivé de lever son attention vers la vigie qui servait de quartier au bretteur et de ce souvenir de ces soirées passées à deux comme dans un rêve.

Zoro ne « l'aimait » plus, plus comme ça… Il se sentait gêner de ne pas pouvoir mieux formuler sa pensée, ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais… Il avait condamné cette porte pour de bon entre eux, faisant de lui une connaissance, plus un ami intime. Le bretteur ne prendrait sans doute plus jamais la peine de le serrer contre lui. Comme les relents d'une rupture non officielle. Ussop le savait Zoro ne tolèrerait plus jamais cet écart, ne lui offrirait plus jamais de prise aussi personnel sur son corps. Et il en avait le tournis en songeant qu'il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche.

Alors ce qui se passait là, ou qui allait se produire entre eux ne serait qu'un accident.

- Lève-toi, idiot. La voix bourrue du marimo sonna entre eux brisant le moment.

Ils avaient fêté leur victoire sur Moria, « Thriller Bark »n'avait pas tenu face à eux, il avait même vaincu cette fille au fantôme ! Luffy c'était retrouvé sur le carreau… Et le bretteur leur avait sauvé la vie à tous.

Alors pourquoi, merde, pourquoi cette fichue distance entre eux lui faisait-elle si mal ? La voix de Brook leur parvenait alors qu'il entonnait un autre couplet dans la cuisine avec le reste de l'équipage, Zoro avait maugréé qu'il était crevé de les entendre brailler et qu'il allait s'aérer le cerveau à la vigie. En gros qu'il allait pioncer ! C'était avant de se lever et de trébucher à cause de son début d'ivresse, après tout il n'avait pas encore assez reprit de ses blessures pour boire sans dommage. Ussop l'avait regardé partir, et c'était surprit à se dire qu'il avait dû se retenir de lui proposer de le ramener à sa chambre.

« _Hey ! Zoro…_ »

Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il n'en avait plus besoin. Du coup la fête avait perdu de son charme et il était partit peu de temps après lui. Mais ne pensait pas le trouver en train de errer ce qui aurait dû être logique.

- Marimo ! Tu t'es encore perdu !

Zoro c'était tourné trop vite pour ne pas devoir s'appuyer, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il c'était rendu à la salle d'entraînement par erreur. La porte non fermé se déroba sous son poids et il s'étala dans la pièce. Ussop était venu l'aider à se relever mais c'était prit les pieds dans les siens à cause de la semi obscurité avant de lui tomber dessus.

Cet idiot lui avait fait mal en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour se lever ?

- Bouge de là, t'es lourd ! Gronda sans patience le bretteur.

La chaleur explosa furtivement dans la nuque du brun, il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher.

- Zoro ?

Cette question étouffa le début de colère du Second, quelque chose n'allait pas ? Les mains de son cadet se posèrent sur son torse, remontant sur les bandages que laissaient voir sa chemise entre ouverte.

- Quoi ? Gronda avec agressivité son aîné.

_Zoro lui avait gémit de ne pas s'arrêter, une supplique pour continuer_…

- Ussop !

Le tireur sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il c'était penché sur lui, un peu trop pour ne pas comprendre l'ambigüité de son action, le but de son geste.

- Tu t'oublie pas un peu là ? Marmonna le bretteur assez fort pour qu'il ne sente pas sa voix trembler sous l'incertitude.

La respiration de son cadet chatouillait son visage.

- Dégage !

La menace roula, et déstabilisa douloureusement le tireur. Ussop allait se relever en trébuchant, il rigolerait de gêne en se grattant la nuque et raconterait un mensonge énorme avant de s'en aller. C'est ce que pensait Zoro, pour lui l'autre n'était bon qu'à ça après tout.

- Lèves-toi et tire-toi. L'injonction plana.

Il lui faisait vraiment mal… Ussop sentait ses oreilles bourdonner de l'entendre être aussi rude, mais il l'avait toujours été avec tout le monde, non ? Sauf une fois… Il serra les dents, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer !

- Je suis fatigué. Sa voix était un peu rauque, le tireur avait déglutit difficilement.

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ? Dégage !

La panique commença à monter en lame de fond derrière la colère. Il lui faisait quoi là ? Et puis pourquoi il ne reculait pas ? C'est dans l'autre sens bordel !

Ussop se laissa peser sur lui, s'allongeant doucement. Zoro se redressa avec lui. Ussop releva la tête, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Puis la gifle partie, elle aurait put lui arracher la tête s'il avait mit tout sa force, ou lui briser la mâchoire s'il l'avait bien dirigé… Elle lui fendit la lèvre, et il aurait été délogé de sa place si Zoro n'avait pas tenue l'épaule de son cadet, dans sa colère.

Ussop porta la main à sa bouche, inspirant lentement, se jurant qu'aucunes larmes ne cascaderaient. La douleur faisait carillonner son cerveau, ses paupières s'humidifièrent. Le bretteur le lâcha aussitôt. Incapable de maîtriser sa colère et cette brusque montée de rage. Plissant les yeux, il fusillait le brun sans comprendre pourquoi…

Zoro n'aimait pas réfléchir plus que nécessaire, et il savait instinctivement qu'il en voulait à Ussop mais c'était promit de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Mais… Zoro ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il restait là ? Pourquoi il c'était penché ?

Le sang perla, son gout se répandit dans sa bouche. Ussop bougea de nouveau et contre toute attente il alla passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Il avait mal, mais il le voulait vraiment, tenir ce corps contre le sien.

-ARRÊTE ! Rugit brutalement son aîné.

Il l'arracha et le secoua, ses cheveux c'était hérissé au contact des bras l'entourant. Zoro ne voulait plus qu'il l'atteigne, pas comme ça. Ces étreintes à deux balles qui lui rappelait que son corps réagissait à cette chaleur humaine, plus qu'à une autre. La main serra son poignet et il sursauta, leurs respirations se firent entendre et la voix d'Ussop s'éleva.

- Ça fait mal.

Zoro le fixa, il resta surprit lorsque l'autre le poussa, le rallongeant au sol.

- Menteur ! L'exclamation du bretteur fut accompagnée de sa résistance.

- Mais je ne partirais pas. J'ai dit que je revenais que tu l'acceptes ou pas ! Tu ne me feras pas partir !

Son cadet le plaqua plus violemment, il se cogna la tête.

Il lui avait fait confiance, et cet imbécile était parti ! Il n'avait pas hésité à partir ! Il allait lui ouvrir le ventre !

- ARRÊTE ! Cria à son tour Ussop.

Le coup de poing s'écrasa juste à coté de sa tempe, il entendit les jointures heurter le parquet.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un étranger !

Il pleurait, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, l'humidité qui se répandait sur ses bandages ne pouvait venir que de là. Encore des larmes…

- Arrête Zoro, parce que ça fait foutrement mal !

La gifle claqua contre sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il en faudrait plus sans doute pour lui faire vraiment mal mais Ussop y avait mit une part importante de sa colère.

- Dégage… souffla tout bas le bretteur.

De nouveau l'autre ne cilla pas. Puis il se pencha vers son aîné.

- Je me battrais contre toi s'il le faut !

- Alors bats-toi ! Zoro se tourna brusquement.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes, que ces mains agrippent sa nuque aussi fort, que ce corps se presse aussi durement contre lui. Violemment même, le gout du sang passa sur sa langue et il lui mordit la lèvre blessée, y prenant un sanglot de douleur. Des ongles lui griffèrent la peau, mais il ne se détacha pas, plus de sang et de fureur. Il tremblait contre lui, au dessus de lui. Puis sa main vint tirer les cheveux brun pour le tenir, le presser, le blesser.

Un son animal monta de la gorge du bretteur, sa langue alla chercher sa consœur, son désir bondit vers les hanches de son cadet, et son soubresaut s'épanouit alors qu'il lui passait l'autre bras à la taille.

Il lui en voulait, d'avoir éveillé le désir aussi facilement dans ses veines. De franchir le rempart de sa volonté et de toucher ses instincts aussi violemment et profondément. Il le détestait parce qu'il lui donnait juste foutrement envie avec ses larmes. Tenir Ussop suffisait à rendre son pantalon étroit, suffisait à rendre son corps suppliant, il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le brun lui mordait la nuque juste là. Ce type était si fragile qu'il pouvait lui casser les cotes en le serrant et pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de se mouvoir contre lui. Il allait lui faire mal pour la peine.

- Je ne partirais pas! Gronda d'une voix rauque le tireur en se détachant de son baiser.

D'un coup de talon il fit claquer la porte et roula sur son cadet, l'écrasant alors que ses mains se débarrassant de tout ce qui aurait put ressembler à des vêtements. Mordant là où la peau faisait jour, sa gorge, son épaule, son ventre ! Lui laisser des marques même sanglantes. Il sentit la panique monter chez son cadet, son souffle saccadé s'accélérer alors qu'il lui virait son pantalon. Il s'en voulait d'avoir céder pour lui, Ussop n'avait rien ! Rien qui puisse justifier un tel désir. Zoro écrasa un autre baiser au gout métallique pour taire le glapissement. Il sentait ce corps se tendre, lutter contre le sien, allait-il le supplier ?

« - _Zoro, bordel, arrête tu me fais mal…_ »

Et il sut qu'il en avait envie, envie de ses lamentations insupportable, de ses sanglots de terreur. Il voulait entendre Ussop supplier. Répété son nom.

- Espèce de brute ! La voix étouffée monta.

Il allait l'assommer pour la peine ! Mais deux secondes plus tard une morsure douloureuse lui brûlait la gorge, il siffla. Le corps en dessous de lui bougea, un mouvement de hanche l'électrifia. Son pantalon était devenu trop étroit depuis trop longtemps à son gout, et son désir s'en échappa lorsque les mains du tireur défirent sa boucle. C'est avec un enthousiasme presque bestiale que son désir rencontra la nudité du brun, ils gémirent bruyamment lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent. Zoro releva les jambes, faisant basculer brusquement le plus jeune qui glapit de surprise et de terreur. Avec un temps de retard le bretteur porta la main à ses lèvres pour faire taire son cri de surprise. Incapable d'empêcher son corps de bouger, augmentant la friction avec la position, Ussop faisait un boucan monstre à son gout.

Sa main devint poisseuse, l'autre se débattait et sa lèvre blessée par le coup et la morsure continuait de lui faire mal. Ussop sursauta en sentant le désir manifeste contre lui, si dur et imposant qu'il gémit. Son bâillon se relâcha et alors qu'il reprenait son souffle il l'entendit parler à voix basse.

- Sers les dents.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la douleur surgit lorsque l'intrus poussa la barrière de chair pour outre passer l'anneau. Un cri léger se fit entendre, il haleta sans pouvoir se défendre, ses jambes étant juché sur les épaules du bretteur. A peine le temps de se remettre de cette entrée en matière qu'un autre suivit !

Il tira violemment les cheveux de Zoro vers lui.

-'foiré !

Les dents grinçantes, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux plissés et gorgés de larmes. Une main furtive caressa son désir mort, pressa ce dernier et un autre cri passa ses lèvres lorsque l'humidité se referma dessus. Ussop se souleva, le plaisir lui attrapa les tripes en le faisant râler.

Sa mâchoire le lâcha, et des plaintes obscènes passèrent ses lèvres ouvertes, peu importe ce qui arrivait seul le plaisir le faisait se tordre dans l'immédiat. Un mouvement de cisaille lui jeta une vague douleur qui se noya sous le mouvement de ses hanches. Faîtes que Zoro ne s'arrête jamais de faire ça avec sa bouche, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait s'évanouir ! Qu'il continue de l'engloutir aussi voracement, la pression contre sa peau sensible, il l'aspirait si entièrement qu'il cru que son corps allait se liquéfier sous le plaisir. Cette langue qui glissait en râpant sur sa hampe. Encore, de bas en haut, toujours un peu plus fort.

- Hmmm !

Puis tout d'un coup il s'arrêta, le relâcha, un grognement de fauve émergea du brun qui ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de douloureux se frayer un chemin en lui. Vraiment trop loin en lui ! Il cherche de l'air, la gorge prise, le corps supplicier, se débattant contre ce corps qui n'avait pas sa place. Il reposa les jambes tremblantes du tireur et alla appuyer son front contre celui trempé du brun.

Il y eut un moment de répit, des minutes qui furent une éternité de torture pour le bretteur. Si serré.

Pantelant, sa main retrouva le chemin du désir de son cadet, son cœur battait à ses tempes. Il recommença à le caresser alors que ses hanches se battaient pour se mouvoir. Zoro haletait et le vertige de plaisir fut trop fort, pourquoi est ce que tout ces instincts partaient dans tous les sens ? Il voulait un baiser. Son front s'appuya contre celui du tireur, les émotions se bousculaient alors qu'il bougeait laborieusement en lui.

Putain… Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait beau serrer les dents il sentait la pression monter dans sa gorge.

- Z… Zoro.

Une plainte qui le fit inspirer. La main du brun se posa sur sa nuque, et il sembla plier. Il voulait qu'il supplie, qu'il regrette, qu'il souffre ! Alors pourquoi ses propres joues étaient-elles devenues humide ?

- Z… Zoro !

Il voulait qu'il hurle, qu'il se débatte. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le lâcher, pourquoi est ce que ses mains caressaient sa peau, pourquoi est ce que ce frisson le remuait autant ? Le bretteur serra les dents, et un gémissement de souffrance passa tout de même ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas à lui de courber l'échine, pas à lui de se plaindre, pas à lui de souffrir. Zoro écrasa avec une tendresse surprenante ses lèvres contre les siennes, il en était incapable. Le souffle passa dans ses poumons alors qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement et que le mouvement de ses hanches c'était fait à peine plus régulier et doux. Le bretteur ne pouvait pas, n'arrivait pas à lui faire du mal, pas comme ça. Ses hanches poussaient avec un mouvement langoureux son désir dans l'étau de chair. Il voulait... Il voulait plus que le prendre.

Ussop brisa l'échange en reprenant enfin sa respiration, alors que des râles lui échappaient. Il était étourdit, et n'en pouvait déjà plus, son corps protestait contre ce traitement, il agrippait les épaules du bretteur par réflexe. Puis Zoro suréleva un peu son bassin et un feulement monta subitement dans sa gorge, il glapit alors que le mouvement accentuait le plaisir. Il avait visiblement trouvé un point sensible chez son cadet qui se cambra en scandant son prénom. Le feu de la passion les avait rattrapé tous les deux, et les râles de contentement et de plaisir qui émergeaient de leur étreinte remplissait la pièce. Zoro en avait oublié où ils se trouvaient et se complaisait à amplifier le mouvement de ses hanches, s'enfonçant sans ménagement, avec toujours un peu plus de fougue. Du désir, tellement de désir qui devenait de la passion, une passion brulante qui incendiait le moindre baiser. Et encore plus de plaisir.

Une jouissance muette fit Ussop se cambrer, il tira les cheveux du bretteur dont le souffle se suspendit. Zoro enfouit le visage dans les cheveux du brun en se mouvant, au bord de la délivrance lui aussi, des petits sons trop aigüe passant sa bouche. Le plaisir lui nouait la gorge alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient pour la dernière fois. Le tireur n'en pouvait plus ! Son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre, le plaisir l'avait à peine soulagé et il n'arrivait plus qu'à grogner sourdement contre les coups qui tapaient durement à l'intérieur de lui et qui faisait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Incapable d'articuler il resserra ses jambes sur celle du bretteur, les croisant presque.

Zoro le souleva et son dos décolla du sol alors qu'il l'agrippait. Ses ongles griffèrent le dos à sa portée, il lui mordit la nuque alors qu'un autre orgasme deux fois plus fort le faisait se cambrer.

Il l'entendait murmurer son prénom à son oreille, Ussop s'empala d'un mouvement de rein et la voix de Zoro redoubla alors qu'il sentait ses reins hurler contre cet acte. Il mordit de nouveau sa nuque, puis haletant il remonta vers l'oreille du bretteur.

- Jouis, maintenant… Zoro… MAINTENANT ! Sa voix rauque se brisa.

L'orgasme prit un cri faible à Zoro, à moitié essoufflé et anéanti. Il eut un autre mouvement vague puis s'effondra lamentablement. La vision trouble, l'esprit vide, haletant, il se sentait encore bouillant. Ussop gémit de douleur lorsqu'il le quitta. Un baiser se posa sur son front.

- J… J'ai gagné. Il n'avait plus de voix.

- Idiot. Un murmure très bas émergea.

Et des larmes stupides coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Ce type lui avait vraiment tout prit… De la jouissance, jusqu'à ses larmes. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour le frapper, plus assez de conviction pour lui dire de dégager, pas assez de ressentiment… Pour ne pas l'aimer.

…

Zoro posa sa chemise sur ces épaules frêle. Il avait vaguement rassemblé leurs vêtements, Ussop avait tenté de s'asseoir, mais un râle de souffrance le cloua au sol.

- Bordel ! Zoro ! La vache, ça fait mal !

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis le bretteur baissa les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Je vais me rhabiller, va chercher Chopper.

Il releva son regard sur le tireur qui se battit pour attraper son pantalon.

- Tu… Lui diras quoi ?

L'anxiété monta chez lui, son cœur c'était mit à battre plus fort.

- La vérité, fit Ussop en serrant les dents, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait.

- La… son souffle se suspendit.

- Que t'étais bourré et qu'on a réglé un différent. Espèce d'alcoolique ! Tu m'as brisé trois cotes, fêler deux autres, et casser un bras ! Je souffre, dépêche toi d'aller le chercher si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience !

Il le dévisagea, Ussop ne plaisantait pas ? Alors, c'était ça… La vérité ? La…

- Zoro… J'ai vraiment mal. Comment veux tu que je lui explique que je marche en canard ? Va le chercher, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de me porter jusque dans ma chambre… Avec ton sens de l'orientation on va se retrouver dans la cale.

Il rougit de honte.

- Ca va, ca va, j'ai comprit, j'vais le chercher…

- Zoro ?

Il se figea à la porte.

- Mh ?

- Merci.

Il sembla faire une pose.

- La ferme, la prochaine fois je serais pas aussi tendre !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortie. Le visage en feu. Il referma la porte puis se figea. Luffy rabaissa le bord de son chapeau. Il était appuyé contre le mur.

- Zoro…

Il déglutit et détourna un peu les yeux.

- Luffy ?

- Ussop est notre nakama… Tu le sais.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Ca veut dire l'accepter quoi qu'il arrive, l'aider lorsqu'il sera en difficulté, n'est ce pas ?

Luffy se décolla du mur.

- Ca veut dire qu'il faut le protéger aussi. Alors fait-le… Parce que je ne voudrais pas devoir intervenir entre vous deux. Luffy se tourna vers lui, l'expression sérieux.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Parce que je n'ais pas envie de devoir le protéger de toi.

Le capitaine alla à la porte.

- T'as intérêt à l'aimer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la poignée.

- USSOP ! IL T'A TUER ? USSOOOOOOOOP !

Luffy fit claquer la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Répond ! Ouvre les yeux ? Ussoooooooop !

Zoro soupira et grommela en s'éloignant :

- Pas la peine de me rappeler ce que je dois faire… Capitaine inutile !

- Tiens le coup ! Chopper arrive ! Ussop !

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Un capitaine moins naïf que ce que l'on pourrait croire, un Marimo qui en pince plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, un menteur plus franc que nature… Et tout un équipage sur un nouveau navire ! Voilà un chapitre qui en dit long sur nos Nakama ! Mais promit le prochain aura un peu plus d'ouverture et d'humour. Moins de lemon cependant. Juste un extrait pour la mise en bouche :

Chapitre VII : Chopper et les sous-vêtements.

« _Sanji releva enfin un sourcil de son assiette, Robin attira l'attention de Nami. Celle-ci prit les devants._

_- Chopper ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas dans ton assiette ?_

_Luffy qui continuait de manger inclina la tête d'incompréhension._

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Nami ? Y'a assez de viande sur la table, pourquoi tu veux que Chopper monte dans son assiette ?_ »

Un petit renne déboussolé qui va devoir vivre parmi ses nouveaux amis nous fait part de ses inquiétudes. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur chacun, de régler ses comptes et de collectionner les quiproquos !

- Non Chopper, on ne vole pas les sous-vêtements des gens, c'est mal !

- Ça dépends, suffit de pas se faire choper ! Souffla Franky.

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7: Chopper et les sousvêtements

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Personnage: Chopper

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Six : Chopper et les sous-vêtements.**

Le petit renne soupira en finissant de ranger les différents médicaments à leur place. Il avait une véritable infirmerie rien que pour lui et cela ressemblait vraiment très fort à la description que Doctorine lui avait fait du paradis.

Il était fatigué, mais aimait ce genre de lassitude que procurait le sentiment d'un travail bien fait. Cette émotion il l'avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait réussi à rendre un bon diagnostic. Et un sourire stupide s'étala sur son visage, alors qu'il sautillait de son siège. Il était heureux, si heureux !

- Docteur Chopper ! Docteur Chopper, docteur Chopper, docteur Chopper ! Il chantonnait sur un air qui lui était venu.

C'était bien d'avoir une infirmerie rien que pour lui, de faire des médicaments toute la journée, de les ranger… Et c'était encore mieux de savoir qu'aucun de ses nakama n'était malade. Il finirait bien un jour par créer ce médicament qui soigne toute les maladies ! Il avait des rêves plein la tête et les yeux. Mais surtout, ce qui le rendait si béat c'était de savoir qu'il avait de vrais amis.

Chopper referma la porte de l'infirmerie, il était temps de sortir faire un peu d'exercice. C'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit à l'infirmerie le coupait un peu du reste de l'équipage. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne venaient le déranger… Personne ne m'était les pieds là-bas à moins d'être malade. Et il profitait des repas pour surveiller et prévoir le moindre malaise. Tient ! Il venait d'avoir une idée ! Et c'est en courant qu'il rejoignit le pont. Après tout, c'était à lui de prendre ses responsabilités de médecin !

Sanji poussa l'entrée pour caser l'énorme morceau de viande de Luffy à l'autre bout de la table. Il sursauta en entendant frapper. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, généralement les membres de l'équipage défonçaient la porte pour se jeter sur la table en se battant contre les bras tentaculaires de Luffy. Il hésita puis la porte s'ouvrit. Le médecin passa la tête avec précaution.

- Sanji ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère…

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond.

- Jamais ! Rentre, je finissais de tout servir avant d'appeler tout le monde.

Il retourna à sa tâche et jeta un coup d'œil vers le chapeau qui monta sur une chaise en s'installant.

- Comment vont tes blessures ? Rassure-moi, tu n'as plus trop mal, sinon j'ai fait un onguent à base d'herbe.

Sanji secoua la tête.

- Je vais mieux, merci beaucoup. Ca tire un peu sur les bandages mais ça va.

Chopper acquiesça, c'est dommage il aurait bien aimé le lui donner quand même. Il avait été catastrophé en voyant l'état du blond. Encore une fois il c'était battu sans retenu faisant fi de l'état de son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait c'était même plus que courant. Et parfois même il encaissait les coups de la Navigatrice. Puis d'un coup il se souvint d'une très vielle histoire. A cette époque, a demi mot il avait comprit que Nami avait utilisé son arme sur lui. Et de nouveau la question lui brûla les lèvres.

- Né… Sanji. Pourquoi est ce que Nami était si fâchée contre toi ?

Le cuisinier rangea d'autre assiette en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Nami-chan est fâché avec moi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le cuisinier.

Le renne secoua la tête.

- Pas maintenant ! Non, avant ! Bien avant ! Tu sais… Elle ne voulait plus que tu apportes des cafés à Robin.

L'œil de Sanji s'ouvrit de compréhension, un tic agita sa joue et il détourna les yeux.

-Ah, ça…

En effet, c'était vraiment très, très, vieux… Et il ne voulait plus repenser à ça.

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Interrogea le cuisinier en s'appuyant contre la table.

Chopper baissa la tête.

- Ben… A l'époque… Je n'osais pas trop, j'avais l'impression que c'était un peu délicat à aborder. La seule fois où je l'ai vue aussi furieuse c'est lorsque Luffy a fait tomber une partie de son trésor dans l'eau.

Sanji soupira et s'alluma une cigarette, il prit un moment avant de parler.

- Les femmes sont terribles Chopper, vraiment terrible.

Une nouvelle fois le cuisinier lui disait une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Si elles étaient si terribles, pourquoi est ce qu'il passait son temps à les poursuivre ?

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler… Conclut d'une petite voix le renne.

Sanji grinça des dents.

- Nami-chan était persuadée que je volais les sous vêtements de Robin-swan. Ragea le blond.

Les yeux de Chopper s'ouvrir de surprise. Il se leva sur sa chaise.

- Mais comment tu as fait ? Elle ne s'est pas débattue ?

Pour le coup se fut au tour de Sanji de récupérer sa mâchoire sur le bord de la table.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Chopper avait du mal à imaginer Sanji tombant par surprise sur l'archéologue pour la déposséder de ses sous-vêtements. Puis la question lui vint aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu lui as volé ses sous-vêtements ? Tu n'en avais plus ?

- J'ai rien volé du tout ! J'ai juste ramassé ce qui traînait ! S'insurgea le blond.

La perplexité marqua les traits de Chopper qui se rassit. Sanji regarda sa montre, puis se dirigea vers le microphone qu'il actionna.

- LE DEJEUNER EST PRÊT. Crachèrent les hauts parleurs.

La salle à manger se remplit en un quart d'heure ! Luffy en tête, suivit de peu par Franky et Ussop qui discutaient sur l'armement du navire. Robin et Nami arrivèrent en plaisantant… Puis le bretteur jura en arrivant essoufflé à son tour. Nami rigola.

- Tu as été très rapide aujourd'hui ! Tu as enfin comprit qu'il fallait continuer tout droit en sortant de ta chambre ? A moins que Franky se soit résolut à peindre des flèches blanches sur le sol pour que tu arrêtes de te perdre !

Zoro tira une chaise et attrapa une assiette, visiblement plus préoccupé par les bras de Luffy qui s'allongeaient pour attraper ce qu'il y avait sur la table, que par les remarques de la rousse. Chopper regarda tout le monde s'agiter, les voix éclatèrent, les rires aussi. Autant de vie qui le laissait un peu hébété. Il n'allait pas manger s'il attendait encore, mais le renne se sentait perturber.

Le premier à remarquer que le médecin ne mangeait pas fut le bretteur. Zoro fronça les sourcils en avalant sa part. Il planta sa fourchette dans le petit doigt de la main qui venait de prendre sa viande. Celle-ci le lâcha et il mordit dedans sans lever son attention vers Luffy. Il savait qu'en faisant ça leur capitaine avait le champ libre pour piller leurs assiettes.

Puis Ussop faillit tomber de sa chaise en se battant contre l'autre main. Il attrapa sa viande et mordit dans le tout, repas et main comprise ! Luffy s'insurgea et la ramena contre lui en marmonnant que le tireur était devenu cannibale. C'est en ricanant pour célébrer cette victoire que son attention se porta sur Chopper. Tient ! Son assiette était encore vide.

Entres quelques « Super » par ci et « Super » par là, Franky occupé à défendre sa part tout en célébrant leur « Super cuisinier » inclina la tête en voyant le renne ne pas prendre la peine de se nourrir.

Sanji releva enfin un sourcil de son assiette, Robin attira l'attention de Nami. Celle-ci prit les devants.

- Chopper ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas dans ton assiette ?

Luffy qui continuait de manger inclina la tête d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Nami ? Y'a assez de viande sur la table, pourquoi tu veux que Chopper monte dans son assiette ?

Ussop éclata de rire, le rousse qui n'avait pas le bras assez long ni élastique pour le frapper, attrapa une cuillère qu'elle lui jeta à la tête.

- Arrête de dire que des conneries !

- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? S'enquit le bretteur avec son tact légendaire.

Chopper baissa la tête.

- Naami… La petite voix fit tomber le silence.

- J'ai pas tout comprit mais… Comment on peut perdre ses sous-vêtements en marchant ? J'veux dire, ils sont sensé être sous les vêtements… Pas comme un porte monnaie.

Chopper releva la tête, inquiet.

- Je risque de perdre ce que je porte sur moi aussi !

Grande nouvelle ! Chopper porte des sous-vêtements ! Autre grande nouvelle ! Il a peur de les perdre !

Les membres de l'équipage se jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Ussop et Franky éclatèrent de rires, Zoro releva les sourcils sans comprendre, Sanji s'étrangla un peu. Nami écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Robin… Ben Robin gloussa, mais elle glousse tout le temps. (C'est normal ça ? Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, ne passe pas son temps à glousser comme un esprit malfaisant, heureux de hanter la pauvre maison de pauvre bougre, mais bon !) Et Luffy s'arrêta de manger !

Nouveau choc à table ! Luffy stoppa sa mastication puis ses yeux s'agrandir !

- QUOI ! ON PEUT PERDRE NOS SOUS-VÊTEMENTS !

Trop ! S'en était trop pour un seul repas ! Kamisama nous vienne en aide ! Luffy avait comprit de quoi on parlait ! Et pour cause ! On vit le capitaine des Mugiwara reculer et attraper les bords de son éternel short noir et tirer dessus pour s'assurer qu'il…

Luffy soupira de soulagement et relâche son short et recommença à manger, entre deux mastications il jeta :

- Fausse alerte, tout va bien… J'viens de me souvenir que j'en portais pas.

Nami attrapa un bol vide qu'elle jeta à la tête du brun au chapeau.

- T'es dégoutant ! Cria la navigatrice.

Robin se tourna vers le renne.

- Pourquoi toutes ces interrogations maintenant ? Questionna l'archéologue.

- Ben… Sanji m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas volé les sous-vêtements, mais qu'il les avait ramassés… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait perdre nos sous-vêtements en marchant, Doctorine ne me l'a jamais dit !

Sous-vêtements ? Qu'est ce que… Nami jeta un regard au cuisinier qui était aussi rouge qu'un feu de signalisation. Il toussait pour avaler les révélations. La navigatrice fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu as été lui raconté espèce de pervers !

Franky se tourna vers la rousse et s'indigna.

- J'ai rien dit du tout !

Ussop dévisagea aussi le blond.

- Je crois qu'elle parlait à Sanji en fait. Ajouta le tireur.

- Tu lui as fait peur avec tes histoires de pervers ! S'énerva la navigatrice.

- Mais j'ai rien raconté du tout ! Affirma l'ingénieur naval.

Ussop lui tapa l'épaule.

- C'est encore à Sanji qu'elle parle.

Nami grinça des dents avant de l'accuser.

- Tu as recommencé à voler des sous-vêtements, c'est ça ! Espèce de sale pervers !

Franky recula avant de parler de nouveau :

- J'ai jamais volé de… Il sembla réfléchir, puis se tût et se rassit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il ricanait.

- Ah non, j'vais pas mentir quand même…

Malheureusement pour lui Nami était assez proche, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

- La ferme ! Vous êtes immonde ! N'allez pas pervertir notre gentil Chopper ! Le premier qui fait ça, il me devra un million de Berri !

Elle se rassit.

- Calme toi Chopper, on ne peut pas perdre ses sous-vêtements en marchant, il t'a raconté un mensonge.

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Finit par s'écrier le blond.

- Et j'ai jamais rien volé non plus ! Ragea le cuisinier.

Une aura sombre tomba à table.

- Et les sous-vêtements de Robin, c'étaient des fleurs peut-être ?

Nami le dévisagea. Le blond se leva en posant la main sur la table.

- Il est grand temps de régler ce mal entendu !

Personne ne s'attendait à cette réaction. Il porta la main à son col et resserra sa cravate avant de prendre la parole.

- Moi, Sanji, jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce bas monde que je n'ais jamais volé aucun sous-vêtement !

Robin fronça lentement les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, comment la quasi-totalité de mes effets personnels c'est retrouvé entre tes mains ?

Tient ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui allait trinquer ! Zoro reporta son attention sur le blond qui blêmit violemment. Le cuisinier dévisagea la brune.

- Je… J'ai… Nh… Le reste mourut en un gargouillis alors qu'il perdait contenance.

Il fixa un point par terre en marmonnant :

- J'ai juste ramassé… Ca trainait…

Nami tapa sur la table.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était à quelqu'un ! Avoue que tu les as gardé sale pervers ! Ramasser mon œil ! Tu les as chapardés ! Je devrais te faire payer pour ça !

Elle semblait sortir de ses gonds.

- Je devrais te tuer ! C'est décidé ! Crève !

Elle allait sortir son arme lorsque la main de Robin l'arrêta.

- Nami… C'est une très vielle histoire.

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils. Elle fit la moue.

- C'est peut-être fou mais… Il a peut-être raison. Concéda les dents serré Robin.

- Je m'étais même persuadé qu'ils étaient tombés à la mer.

Il y eut un autre ricanement dans la salle à manger puis Franky se rassit :

- Ok, j'avoue, je les aie gardés… Mais il fallait admettre qu'elles étaient vraiment trop mignonnes ces petites culottes.

Nouveau coup de Nami sur la tête de Franky. Robin soupira.

- Tu les as trouvées sur la rambarde à l'arrière du bateau n'est ce pas ?

Le blond hésita puis acquiesça lentement. Robin reprit sa fourchette.

- J'espérais les faire sécher très tôt le matin, au soleil. Mais de toute évidence entre temps il a dû les remarquer et les ramasser.

- Je n'ais jamais rien volé ! Reprit avec un peu de vigueur Sanji.

Nami se rassit et lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Mouais… On va dire ça. Mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu les as gardés pervers !

- Pour les mettre voyons ! Franky se tourna vers Nami qui lui colla une droite.

- Sanji ! Je ne veux plus jamais m'asseoir à coté de se dépraver !

- Bien Nami-chan ! Il se rassit à son tour.

- Tu n'as plus d'inquiétude à te faire, cette histoire est réglé Chopper. Conclut la navigatrice.

Le renne acquiesça.

- Alors il n'a pas sauté sur Robin pour les lui volés ?

Zoro éclata enfin de rire, il se tint le ventre.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle avait faillit te tuer ! Il venait enfin de remettre le doigt sur cette vielle histoire.

Luffy souffla enfin, il avait presque finit tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

- Tu sais Chopper, y'a un bon moyen de pas se faire voler ses sous-vêtements !

Il attrapa un cure-dent et l'utilisa en poursuivant.

- T'as qu'as faire comme moi ! T'en porte pas !

Silence.

- Luffy ! Tu me dois un million de Berri ! Ajouta Nami.

- QUOI ? Hurla le capitaine.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu, tu pervertis Chopper !

Chopper se leva sur sa chaise attirant l'attention.

- C'est si grave que ça, de prendre les sous-vêtements des autres ?

- Oui ! Il y eut cinq voix qui s'élevèrent en même temps. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, et Ussop se regardèrent.

- Non. Perça la voix de l'ingénieur.

- J'en sais rien. De Luffy.

- Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas ! S'indigna le blond… Qui fixait leur capitaine d'un regard appuyé.

- C'est très intime ! Rajouta la rousse en coulant un coup d'œil vers la brune.

- Faut être à coté de la plaque. Conclut Ussop alors que Zoro se détournait de lui.

- Et surtout, si quelqu'un te fait ça, file lui une raclé ! Gronda le bretteur.

Pour le coup Ussop détourna les yeux du renne.

- Le truc, c'est de pas se faire prendre. Finit par annoncer Franky.

Zoro grimaça en soufflant.

- Tu as vraiment volé ces sous-vêtements ?

Le silence tomba dans l'équipage, Luffy éclata de rire.

- Moi j'risque rien ! J'en porte pas ! Faites gaff les gars ! Franky va vous… Ussop se jeta sur lui en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Il ne savait pas ce que Luffy allait dire, mais il préférait ne pas lui laisser une chance de le faire. Le brun se débattit et se tourna vers le bleuté.

- Dis ! T'as volé les sous-vêtements de qui dernièrement ?

Cette question de Luffy tomba comme une masse. Franky laissa un large sourire monté sur ses lèvres, digne de ceux de Luffy et il lui lança un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiète ! Vue sa couleur, je doute que son proprio' veule le récupérer. A moins d'admettre qu'il aime les motifs roses en forme de cœur ailé.

Silence. Motifs ? Roses ? Cœur ? Mais à qui était cette horreur ? Nami et Robin se regardèrent avec incrédulité, sachant que ce dernier devait appartenir à l'un des autres garçons. Mais lequel ? Nami détailla l'expression de chacun d'entre eux, qui ? Qui pouvait porter un sous-vêtement aussi grotesque ? Maintenant elle allait s'imaginer des trucs bizarres ! La main de Robin sur son épaule lui prit une plainte … Tout d'un coup parler de sous-vêtement lui montait à la tête. Pas de réaction, Robin lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'écrier :

- Que le propriétaire lève les bras ! Entendre Robin crier était surprenant, les garçons sursautèrent. Deux secondes plus tard…

Zoro se levait de sa chaise avec fracas, et tombait en arrière à cause de son élan. Deux bras étaient apparut sur ses hanches et avaient poussés ses bras vers le haut, les faisant se lever. Ussop lança un petit :

- C'est moi ! D'une voix rauque et grave sensé être celle de Zoro par terre.

L'équipage éclata de rire, le bretteur se leva, alors que les mains de Robin continuaient de le maintenir dans cette position grotesque. Puis tout d'un coup… Chopper se jeta sur l'ingénieur et lui mordit le bras. Abasourdit, il s'étala par terre en se débattant.

- Chopper ! Calme-toi ! Cria Ussop.

- Rend moi mon caleçon ! Voleur ! BAKA ! C'est un caleçon que Doctorine m'a offert en plus !

Décidément, il s'en passait bien des choses sur le Sunny Go ! Chopper obtint gain de cause après avoir assommé son voleur, et s'être vue félicité pour cet acte de bravoure. Et alors que Nami réclamait à Franky une somme faramineuse pour avoir fait une chose pareille.. Le Docteur annonça qu'il avait décidé de lancer une campagne de bilan annuel. Et qu'il conviait chaque membre de l'équipage à se présenter à l'infirmerie quant il le souhaite durant la semaine qui allait s'écouler afin qu'il vérifie leur état de santé et mette à jour leurs vaccins.

Mais ça… C'était une autre histoire.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

Pas mal d'humour et de nouvelle découverte. Notre Chopper à lui aussi des histoires. Et notre capitaine se révèle pas si innocent que ce que l'on pourait croire. Franky mérite amplement son titre de pervers. L'occasion de régler des différents!

Prochaine approche, un petit retour sur notre cuisinier et son surprenant capitaine. Lorsque Luffy se montre plus sensible, et que le blond se découvre des faiblesses, et une nouvelle recette de dégustation pour le chocolat! Venez voir!

Prochain chapitre: La faiblesse d'un cuisinier.

" _Leur capitaine était un gros mangeur, non c'était un ogre bouffeur d'ogre qui engloutissait tout leur butin en repas. Mais surtout, Monkey D Luffy était profondément, irrémédiablement et fatalement stupide. Alors ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal de voir le brun engloutir indifféremment son gratin dauphinois et un bol de gélatine verte en deux bouchées. Faire couler la sauce barbecue sur une part de tarte aux mures, et mordre à pleine dent dans un homard sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser des pinces. Et il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux que Luffy laisse les assiettes sur la table, au bout de deux repas de ce type Nami l'avait menacé de l'embrocher s'il ne les recrachait pas. Sanji aimait voir que les autres aimaient sa cuisine. Et Luffy ne faisait pas qu'aimer sa cuisine, il l'idolâtrait…_

_- Saaaaaaanji ! Manger ! J'ai faim !_ "


	8. Chapter 8: La faiblesse d'un cuisinier

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple :Sanji X Luffy

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre Huit : La faiblesse d'un cuisinier.**

C'était sa cuisine, son temple, le lieu qui lui était dédié dans lequel il vivait et où il régnait. Sanji était heureux comme il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Le blond avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé un parfait équilibre… Cependant. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un cependant. Il aurait put atteindre un autre stade de cette perfection… Si Luffy n'était pas aussi stupide.

Leur capitaine était un gros mangeur, non c'était un ogre bouffeur d'ogre qui engloutissait tout leur butin en repas. Mais surtout, Monkey D Luffy était profondément, irrémédiablement et fatalement stupide. Alors ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal de voir le brun engloutir indifféremment son gratin dauphinois et un bol de gélatine verte en deux bouchées. Faire couler la sauce barbecue sur une part de tarte aux mures, et mordre à pleine dent dans un homard sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser des pinces. Et il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux que Luffy laisse les assiettes sur la table, au bout de deux repas de ce type Nami l'avait menacé de l'embrocher s'il ne les recrachait pas. Sanji aimait voir que les autres aimaient sa cuisine. Et Luffy ne faisait pas qu'aimer sa cuisine, il l'idolâtrait…

- Saaaaaaanji ! Manger ! J'ai faim !

Il souffla un nuage de nicotine.

- Luffy tu viens de manger y'a tout juste trois quart d'heure, attend le dîner !

Et ses journées se ponctuaient des assauts de leurs capitaines affamés venant gratter les dessous de table dans l'espoir de lui soutirer quelques cuisses de poulet.

- Saaaaanji ! Je veux de la viande !

- Je t'en ais donné au gouter, maintenant tu n'auras plus rien.

S'il ne le nourrissait pas lui-même il aurait put croire qu'on affamait le pauvre brun. Pauvre brun qui était capable au passage d'avaler le poids de leur navire en nourriture. D'ailleurs Chopper avait préconisé de ne pas cuisiner plus de deux cents kilos de nourriture par repas… La dernière fois, ils avaient dû tous s'y mettre pour décoincer Luffy qui était resté prit à la porte en essayant de sortir.

- Saaanji ! Je veux du chachao !

Un capitaine qui la plupart du tant avait un QI plafonnant autour de celui des moineaux et des lapins. Et qui vouait un culte au sucre et à la viande. Luffy lui faisait l'effet de nourrir un enfant affamé en permanence, un mioche boulimique et vorace comme une bande de piranha auquel on balance de la laitue depuis trois semaines pour leur jeter un filet de sardine à noël.

- C'est pas de la viande le Chachao ! Protesta le futur roi des pirates.

Sanji écarta le brun, c'est qu'il devenait collant lorsqu'il mendiait. Il alla prendre d'autre aliment avant de jeter par-dessus son épaule.

- Y'a plus de chocolat !

Le silence répondit à cette annonce, il souffla intérieurement se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais c'était tout de même assez inquiétant… Sanji jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Luffy semblait hébété.

- Pourquoi y'en a plus ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et sa langue courut plus vite que son esprit.

- Parce que t'as tout manger la dernière fois, goujat !

Puis pourquoi il faisait cette tête de gamin blessé d'abord ?

- C'est pas moi ! J'ai pas touché au chachao ! S'écria le chapeau de paille.

Sanji sentit la colère pointer son nez.

- Je te dis que t'as tout mangé ! Y'en a plus !

- Mais je te dis que c'est pas moi ! S'insurgea Luffy.

- Qu'est ce t'en sais ? Tu bouffes tout ce qui passe ! Tout le temps !

Leur capitaine serra les poings.

- J'ai pas mangé de chocolat !

Le cuisinier tiqua.

- Ben maintenant tu sais comment ça s'appel, hein ? Y'en a plus, t'as tout mangé alors va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais j'y aie pas touché, moi ! Pourquoi y'en a plus ? Il semblait déboussoler.

Sanji s'agita, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun conteste.

- J'ai pas mangé de chocolat ! S'indigna leur capitaine.

- Alors il s'est mangé tout seul pendant la nuit en même temps que le reste des vivres que tu voles ! Cracha acide Sanji.

- Tu veux que j'ailles voir Nami pour lui en parler ? La menace le faisait toujours reculer.

- J'ai pas mangé de chocolat !

Sanji attrapa son couteau, énervé.

- Je veux du…

- LUFFY !

Le brun sursauta alors que l'autre avait levé la main en lui désignant la porte. Alors Luffy avait baissé les yeux en tenant son estomac gargouillant.

- Sanji… Sa voix c'était faîte plaintive.

- DEHORS !

- J'te jure qu'c'est pas moi…

Il savait bien.

- DEHORS !

- J'y suis pour rien…

Il inspira toute sa colère avant de hurler de nouveau :

- LUFFY, DEHORS !

Et il sortait en claquant la porte, enfonçant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête en courant. C'était ça qui ternissait l'équilibre et la perfection de son bonheur. La bêtise de son capitaine. Sanji détestait le renvoyer des cuisines, il détestait entendre ses geignements… Il détestait voir Luffy malheureux. Il avait dû mentir, et le brun souffrait de l'accusation. Rah ! Il se faisait l'effet d'être un bourreau d'enfant et son estomac se serrait.

« - _J'ai mentis, je sais ! Je sais que j'ai mentis ! Mais j'vais pas le laisser tout bouffer ! _»

…

Il avait finit de cuisiner et de ranger ce qui devait l'être. Sanji enleva son tablier… Qu'il posa sur la table en attrapant un sac en papier kraft qu'il serra.

- Pardonne-moi Nami-chan…

Il s'adressa à la cuisine vide avant de sortir pour de bon. Luffy avait lui aussi son sanctuaire, sa chambre. Mais il passait tellement de temps dans les pattes de son équipage où sur la tête de proue du bateau qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier ça. Sanji emprunta le couloir en sentant la nervosité l'envahir… Il aurait dû profiter de ce moment de répit pour aller prendre un bon bain, dormir un peu, se détendre. Mais non, il avait encore une fois céder au caprice de son capitaine. Luffy était dans sa chambre, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent… Le sol craquait sous ses pas. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la porte… Elle n'était jamais fermée à clé, Luffy l'aurait perdu sans doute. Il prit la peine de frapper. Puis il poussa doucement la porte, elle résista un moment puis vacilla sur ses gonds.

C'était une pièce très éclairé, il y avait une grande fenêtre en face de lui. Par terre une moquette moelleuse et d'un bleu turquoise recouvrait les moindres recoins de la pièce. Sanji ôta ses chaussures et les posa dans un coin prévu pour ça. Il referma la porte pour faire face au lit. Un grand lit poser à même le sol qu'on aurait put prendre pour un grand oreiller, il y avait des couvertures éparpillées. Dans un angle de la pièce il y avait une buanderie mais rien de plus. Pas de coffre, pas de trésor, pas d'arme accrochée au mur… Sauf des nuages blancs que Luffy avait dessinés au plafond. Le brun était assit par terre, contre son lit et serrait contre lui un oreiller. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se lever ou de répondre. Découragé, Sanji se dirigea vers lui… La moquette était vraiment très agréable et il soupçonnait Luffy de se rouler dedans.

- Luffy ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'osait pas élever la voix.

L'autre ne bougea pas plus… Et il alla s'asseoir juste à coté de lui. Le lit s'enfonça un peu et se stabilisa, ce qui l'effraya. Bon sang ! C'était bourré avec quoi ? Sanji tâtonna un moment, appuyant pour voir les réactions. Du sable ? Non. Des plumes ? Non. Des billes de caoutchouc ? … Il faudrait qu'il demande à Franky. Luffy serrait un coussin entre ses jambes et ses bras. Il fixait la fenêtre. Un nouveau soupire du cuisinier.

- Hey… Capitaine ?

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la main du brun pour y loger le sac. Luffy cligna des yeux et le dévisagea. Il avait l'air… Sérieux. Grave et … Ailleurs à la fois.

- Luffy, c'est pour toi… Murmura très bas le blond.

Qu'on lui pardonne d'avoir cédé aussi facilement, mais il n'avait pas la force de faire de la peine à son capitaine.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda faiblement son cadet.

- Ouvre… C'est du chocolat.

Il ressentait juste une très grande tendresse pour lui, un attachement fort au niveau du ventre. Ce stupide capitaine avec ses grands yeux d'enfants l'affaiblissait. Luffy serra le sac.

- Pourquoi ?

Raaaaaah ! C'est pas possible d'avoir un regard pareil ! Il serra le sac en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'as dis que j'avais tout manger ?

Il avait une moue inconsciente, et son regard semblait trouble.

- J'aime pas qu'on mente sur moi… T'avais qu'à dire non. Pourquoi t'as sortit que c'était de ma faute ?

Découragé Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kamisama ! Se pouvait-il qu'il ait réellement vexé leur capitaine avec ses accusations ? Luffy souffrait-il à ce point ? Les yeux se remplir d'eau, et la goutte salé glissa sur sa joue.

- T'es méchant avec moi… Souffla d'une voix éteinte le brun.

Il chassa la trace de la larme avec son autre main, puis après un moment il reposa le sac sur les genoux de Sanji et retourna à sa contemplation.

« _- Bourreau d'enfant !_ » S'indigna une part en lui.

Luffy lui faisait la gueule ! Il sentit la honte montée comme une bouffée en lui et lui brûler la nuque et les joues. Le brun avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû mentir en l'accusant. En même temps, Luffy le mettait sur les nerfs. Encore plus après ce qui c'était passé dans la salle de bain. Depuis ce jour là il se comportait exactement comme le même abruti ! Rien n'avait changé dans son comportement, et parfois il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêver. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des cons pour faire pleurer Luffy ! Ses épaules se voutèrent.

- Je… Suis vraiment désolé. Sa voix était un peu rauque.

Il se sentait vraiment stupide et mal. C'était débile d'en arriver là pour juste un peu de chocolat. Il regarda le sac en sentant ses mains trembler.

- Pardon Luffy… Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je devrais te jeter par-dessus bord, t'es trop méchant avec moi ! Gronda le brun dont l'attention avait été attirée par l'attitude.

Sanji était courbé. Et Luffy eut l'impression qu'il avait mal.

- Sanji ?

Le blond tressaillit et tenta de masquer les couleurs de ses joues, et le début de ses remords.

- Je, j'vais y aller…

Arg ! Zut ! Fichu larme ! Il tiqua en la voyant s'écraser sur le papier du sac. Il cligna des paupières en se tournant. Luffy lui attrapa le poignet.

- T'es vraiment désolé ? Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la question du brun.

Sanji serra les dents.

- J'ai vraiment été trop nul… Marmonna le blond.

Deux secondes plus tard Luffy lui passait les bras au cou en se jetant presque sur lui.

- Alors t'es pardonné !

Luffy attrapa le sac qu'il ouvrit, il déballa le chocolat alors qu'un sourire lui montait aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Il mordit dans la tablette en geignant.

- C'est trrooop bon le chachao du chocolat !

Sanji le regarda fixement, c'était toujours stupéfiant la façon dont Luffy sautait du coq à l'âne.

- C'est bon dans le lait, dans le gâteau, même dans les crêpes ! Puis ça se mange comme ça aussi en carré ! On peut aussi le fondre, faire de la mousse et de la crème ! Je veux un milk-shake au chocolat pour le dessert ce soir !

Sanji ne pensait pas que Luffy pouvait aimer le chocolat à ce point, il en dissertait presque.

- T'es vraiment le meilleur ! Il farfouilla dans le sac et en sortie encore plus de chocolat.

Un grand enfant… Luffy heureux, il lui fallait si peu. C'était ça son équilibre et son bonheur. Et le brun était si content qu'il décida de partager son butin ! Il attrapa des morceaux qu'il tendit à Sanji.

- Aaaaah ! Ceux là sont trop bon goute ! Allez ! AAAA !

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire. Sanji hésita puis finit par se rendre, on ne sait jamais au cas où Luffy changerait d'avis. Il venait de mordre dedans lorsque Luffy qui farfouillait de l'autre main dans le sac s'écria :

- Heeey ! Rend moi ça ! Y'en a pas d'autre dans le sac des comme ça !

Sanji sentit la jubilation le gagner et il ricana en terminant la main.

- Ch'est vrai qui chont bon ! Fit le cuisinier la bouche pleine.

Luffy le dévisagea outré alors qu'il lui souriait, sentant sa bouche se remplir du chocolat qui fondait sur son palais.

- T'en voulais un peu ?

Il avala le tout en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres pour retenir le chocolat qui fuyait alors qu'il s'étouffait à moitié de rire devant l'expression du brun. Il sut à cette seconde précise que Luffy allait faire une connerie. C'était une certitude qui arrêta son rire, la résolution était sur les traits du brun. Et pour cause trois secondes plus tard, Luffy lui sautait dessus en lui tenant les joues et l'embrassait ! Sanji s'écrasa dans le lit, le brun sur l'estomac son cri de surprise fut avalé en même temps par la bouche qui se plaquait sur la sienne. La langue de Luffy vint cueillir la sienne, lui prenant le chocolat fondu. Il repoussa le capitaine en portant la main à sa bouche, tournant la tête sur le coté alors qu'il essayait de respirer calmement sans s'étrangler.

Kamisama ! Luffy venait de lui rouler un patin pour récupérer du chocolat dans sa bouche !

- T'es malade ! Crachota Sanji entre deux souffles.

Il avait encore la main sur la joue de l'homme caoutchouc, Luffy était affalé sur lui.

- Quoi ? C'est pas bon le chocolat ? Demanda avec inquiétude le brun.

Sanji sentit la stupeur l'envahir.

- Tu viens de m'embrasser, merde Luffy !

- J'aurais pas dû ? Questionna troublé leur capitaine.

Comment il osait lui poser cette question ! Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû ! Les hommes ne s'embrassent pas ! Surtout pour aller prendre du chocolat dans la bouche ! C'est dégoutant ! Luffy merde arrête tes conneries ! A croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son comportement.

- Je t'interdis d'embrasser les gens tu m'entends !

Il se redressa, cet imbécile était capable de le faire à n'importe qui alors ?

- Je voulais juste gouté au chocolat… Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Aussitôt Sanji s'insulta mentalement. Il était en train de martyriser le brun. Calme-toi Sanji, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un baiser. Après tout, il s'agissait de Luffy. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en soupirant.

- Je sais Luffy… Le brun était incertain, sur le point de paniquer. Il voulait le rassurer.

- J'ai juste été surprit… Il retira sa main du visage de Luffy.

- Tu m'as fait peur… Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas comme ça, avec n'importe qui.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, intense moment de réflexion… Il fit la moue au bout d'un moment.

- Même si c'est agréable ?

Un tic agita la joue du blond, il regarda une mouette passer par la fenêtre en ayant l'impression que même elle était en train de se payer une bonne tranche.

- Luffy ? Croassa le cuisinier sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Mais moi j'aime bien ! Insista Luffy.

Sanji détourna les yeux en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Voyant son absence de réponse il s'agita.

- Sanji ?

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrirait se sera pour se trouver au fond de son lit. C'était un autre rêve.

- Je me demande si le chocolat aura bon goût si je l'étale sur toi, je peux ?

Luffy attrapa le sac et le blond ouvrit aussitôt les yeux choqué !

- Il était vraiment bon dans ta bouche alors je me dis que se serait meilleur si je le faisais fondre sur ta peau pour la gouter après. C'est bon le chocolat fondu… Tu me feras un fondant au chocolat, hein ? Je peux te mettre du chocolat sur le ventre ? Il commença à tirer sur les vêtements du blond.

RAAAAAAAH ! Mais qui lui avait apprit un truc pareil ? Sanji l'arrêta.

- Luffy, stop ! Tu t'écoutes parler au moins ?

Luffy fit la moue.

- Je peux pas t'embrasser, je peux pas te lécher… T'es nul là… Je veux gouter mon chocolat avec toi ! Tu veux que je te morde ? (1)

- Luffy !

- T'es méchant Sanji ! S'indigna la capitaine boudeur.

Lui ? Méchant ? Mais c'était quoi le délire ?

- C'était bien la dernière fois… Tu veux pas recommencer avec moi ?

Il se mit à saigner du nez, Sanji se mordit la langue. Et le brun en profita pour tenter de le déshabiller.

- Cette fois-ci c'est ton tour de te faire pardonner ! Soit gentil ! Gourmanda Luffy en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche.

- Luffy. Il était abasourdit.

Kamisama, c'était vraiment leur capitaine qui lui faisait des propositions de ce type ? Leur capitaine ? Luffy ?

- Luffy ?

C'est qu'il le déshabillait sérieusement en plus ! Bon sang, il allait finir tout nu et recouvert de chocolat dans moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sanji se mit à se débattre pour lui échapper.

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas gaspiller le chocolat… Gronda sans cohérence Luffy.

Ca lui apprendra à avoir de la peine pour leur capitaine ! Luffy était vraiment fou !

- Arrête sinon je vais te mordre.

- Raaaah ! Non, pitié Luffy ne me mord pas ! Ne… mais arrê…

Il lutta et sursauta violemment en sentant la langue lui caresser le ventre, un bref coup rapide. Il se tortilla, devenant lentement pivoine.

- Luffy ! Il se gifla en remarquant le ton suppliant.

Pourquoi est ce que le brun se comportait aussi étrangement avec lui ? Non ! Pas le flanc !

- Ne me lèche pas !

Il sentit les mains effleurer sa peau, remonter tendrement sur son torse. Il attrapa le front du brun qu'il bloqua de sa main droite en luttant avec la gauche. Sanji sursauta en sentant le chocolat commencer à coller à sa peau, en plus il devrait prendre un bain ! Et c'était quoi ces petits bruits de satisfaction ? Il tressaillit en sentant la langue sur la paume de sa main qu'il écarta en frissonnant. Et avant qu'il ne le rattrape son cadet plongeait le visage sur son ventre et poursuivait sa tâche.

Cette situation était hyper gênante ! Sanji se porta les mains au visage pour calmer son étourdissement.

« -_ Tu l'as pas volé cette fois !_ » Siffla sa conscience.

Puis pourquoi il rendait les armes aussi facilement ? Il sentit le brun finir d'écarter sa chemise.

« -_ C'est qu'un bon moment à passer_. »

Pourquoi il le léchait juste… Un son grondant monta de sa gorge, il tira sur les cheveux à sa portée. Le brun venait d'effleurer son nombril, et la décharge électrique courut dans ses veines. Il sentit ses jambes ramollir, et sa respiration s'affaiblir alors que la sensation se précisait. Il serra les dents en inspirant pour échapper à sa portée, Sanji frémit.

- P… Pas, pas là… Luffy…

Il marmonna les dents serrées alors que son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il allait sauter sous la pression s'il faisait une chose pareille.

« _- Fais tout ce que tu veux, mais pas là, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas là, tout ce que…_ »

Une véritable plainte de plaisir échappa de la gorge du cuisinier. Il inspira avant de gémir, sentant ses mains se crisper par intermittence sur les cheveux qu'il tenait. Une nouvelle fois, Luffy semblait bien décidé à lui montrer quelque chose de vraiment très bon. Les mains du brun continuaient de se balader, pressant ses flancs, faisant de petit cercle sur sa peau. Le capitaine se redressa, alors que Sanji haletait.

- T'as vu, c'est bien meilleur le chocolat comme ça !

En plus il était tout content de lui ! Puis Luffy sembla devenir vraiment sérieux.

- Tu veux bien le faire avec moi ? Demanda le brun.

Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour être encore abasourdit. Comment Luffy pouvait lui demander à lui, un truc pareil ! Il y avait… tient ! Nami ! Elle était merveilleuse pour ça Nami ! Ou Robin ! Si il pouvait avoir les deux il ne dirait jamais non ! Pourquoi est ce que Luffy se tournait vers lui ?

- Luffy… Il y a des femmes sur le bateau, pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas à elle ?

Le brun fronça violemment les sourcils.

- Tu voudrais que j'aille demander à Nami ou Robin de coucher avec moi ?

Silence. Donc il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait le saligaud !

- Non ! s'écria par réflexe le blond.

L'idée que Luffy puisse aller les voir lui était insupportable. Il serra les dents puis détourna la tête.

- Termine ton chocolat et fiche moi la paix.

Il reposa sa tête et se mit à admirer le plafond. Le cuisinier se crispa en sentant le coup de langue trainer lentement et revenir comme une torture sur une zone sensible. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, se fut pour tomber dans son regard. Luffy le dévisageait.

- Sanji… C'est toi qu'je veux.

Il devint pivoine.

- Pourquoi ? Fit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

- Parce que t'as bon goût. Il continua de le regarder dans les yeux.

Luffy secoua la tête, comme s'il s'adressait à une cause perdue, ce qui était franchement déboussolant et stupéfiant. Plus que lorsqu'il tenait un discours sérieux et réfléchit. Ce qui arrivait tous les deux ans !

- J'en sais rien, parce que c'est toi, arrête de poser des questions stupides !

Pour la peine il était sur le cul !

- T'es comme une friandise, j'arrive pas à t'avoir… Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau avant de poursuivre :

- En plus tu sens bon les cuisines…

Sanji sursauta :

- Ne me mord pas !

Luffy rampa sur lui pour arriver au niveau de son visage. Le blond détourna la tête pour ne pas sentir le souffle sur sa bouche. Le lit bougea. Il se sentait vraiment faible de ne pas être capable de résister, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de ça… Lui ! Sanji ! Mister Prince ! Le sauveur et défenseur de ses demoiselles en danger était incapable de dire non à …

- Mmmmh ! Gémit-il en fermant très fort les paupières.

C'était un gémissement de refus ! Rugit sa conscience alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre à la sensation de la langue sur la peau de son cou. Il sentit la langue se faire remplacer par des lèvres. Mais pousse le bordel ! Pousse le qu'il dégage de là ! Pousse-le…

- Nnaaaah ! Le frisson courut dans son corps, il s'arqua de plaisir.

Luffy venait de mordiller le bouton de chair.

Bon, Conscience : Zéro.

Libido : Plus quarante !

Le capitaine alla lui prendre un langoureux baiser, il finit par incliner doucement la tête vers la gauche en lui tenant la nuque.

Conscience : Moins douze.

Libido : Plus soixante dix !

Un véritable feulement de désir émergea du cuisinier lorsque le brun vint frotter leurs désirs, hanches contre hanches, pressé durement avec un mouvement ample. Il avait chaud, mais vraiment chaud là ! Et les mains de Luffy étaient vraiment très douces. Douces et…

- Aaah !

En train de passer sous son pantalon. Il était vraiment faible, il suffisait que le brun le chauffe un peu pour qu'il parte au quart de tour. L'envie devint impérieuse et il attira Luffy à lui pour l'embrasser vraiment. Sanji ne savait pas où il avait apprit à faire tout ça avec sa langue, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre. Il s'écouta soupirer lorsque son capitaine ôtait sa chemise rouge pour que leurs corps se touchent enfin. Ce lit était vraiment moelleux. Les soupirs de plaisir remplir la chambre.

Conscience : Moins cent douze.

Libido : Plus trois cents !

C'était juste naturel, et foutrement bon. Il passa les mains sur les cotes du brun qui éclata de rire. Luffy était très chatouilleux. Mais son rire se transforma en véritable plainte lorsqu'il passa tendrement la main sur sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu veux bien le faire ? Demanda la petite voix juste près de son oreille.

Sanji sentit la plainte rouler dans son ventre. Il sentait la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Son esprit avait beau lui crier que… Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que son esprit ne lui criait rien du tout ! Il allait coucher avec Luffy, il allait coucher avec Luffy, il allait… Le désir le fit rouler sur le brun en l'embrassant. Un son de pur contentement monta de son capitaine. Puis il tiqua.

Comment il allait faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude de… Pourtant Luffy ne semblait pas mécontent de son attention. Luffy défit son pantalon et il sentit la pression monter dans le sien. Il s'amusa à l'aider à tirer, c'était troublant. Le brun rigolait, s'amusant à picorer ses lèvres, son ventre se contractant à chaque fois qu'il effleurait ses cotes. Il semblait à l'aise et décontracté.

- Sanji, chocolat… Couina le brun en soupirant de plaisir alors que son désir s'échappait enfin de sa prison de toile.

Luffy tâtonna sur le lit, attrapa le chocolat et le plongea dans sa bouche avant d'aller chercher celle du blond.

- C'est bon ! Exulta son cadet en se détachant brutalement.

Sanji eut un petit rictus amusé, alors qu'il venait de commencer à le masser tendrement.

- Qu'est ce qui est bon, le chocolat ou ma main ? Ricana le cuisinier.

- Ta main au chocolat ! Gloussa le brun, content de sa trouvaille.

Il haletait doucement, bougeant des hanches en plissant les yeux. Puis attrapa l'autre main de Sanji pour y récupérer avec sa bouche le chocolat fondu sur ses doigts. Le souffle du blond s'accéléra, l'autre gémissait outrageusement, de petite plainte d'excitation qui le rendait un peu plus sourd à chaque instant. Luffy était un appel à la luxure à lui tout seul ! Il gardait les yeux entre ouvert, juste un peu, et Sanji commençait à rager de ne pas avoir son propre pantalon ouvert. Pourtant se fut Luffy qui prit les devants comme la dernière fois. Venant lui demander ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée entendre d'une bouche aussi naïve.

- Mets les, moi.

Coup de massue ! C'est qu'il allait devenir vraiment méchant s'il lui disait des trucs pareils ! Luffy voulait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ! Les lui mettre, les lui mettre… Aaah ! Calme-toi Sanji ! Mon grand, calme-toi… C'est pas compliqu…

- Mmmmh ! Le reste de ce qu'il pensait disparut avec le baiser.

Tu vas juste… Laisser Luffy… Poser ta main… Juste. Kamisama ! Son pantalon était trop étroit, pourquoi est ce que le brun gémissait avec autant de délectation ? Sa main se retrouva devant l'entrée qui le perturbait un peu. Hésitant il enfonça une première phalange. Scrutant les réactions, bon sang Luffy n'était pas un cadeau, impulsif jusqu'au bout il le lâchait sans aucune consigne. Il aurait dû s'y attendre avec lui. Le brun n'agissait que rarement avec cohérence. Sanji se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il n'était pas ignare et que la définition du mot préliminaire pour lui n'était pas : Un pré près d'une ville minière ou encore un pré avec des lumières, ou… Autant de définition stupide et atterrante qu'aurait put lui sortir le brun. Mais tout de même.

Luffy s'agita un peu sous lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le distraire, si ce n'est en l'embrassant. Et la respiration du brun devint plus courte, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre l'oreille.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le cuisinier.

Le regard de Luffy, un peu vitreux, se posa sur lui et contre toute attente il le vit se mordre la lèvre.

- T'a… T'arr… Continue… Balbutia son capitaine.

Les paupières de Luffy semblaient être devenues plus lourde, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert, perdu dans les sensations. Sanji avait conscience qu'il devait le préparer doucement, et c'est en hésitant qu'il tenta une autre phalange. Précautionneux, et soucieux des sons indécents qui lui parvenaient. Se surprenant lui-même, le blond posa un bref baisé sur son ventre tendu qu'il creusa. Luffy lui fit un sourire et pouffa.

- J'suis chatouilleux… Souffla-t-il en bougeant un peu ses reins.

Puis sans doute par habitude, Luffy ne tarda pas à perdre patience. L'immobilité étant une torture. Il attrapa les mèches blondes et se mit à les tirer pour le décoiffer, ce qui déconcentra le cuisinier.

- Sanji… Bouge un peu… C'est nul là.

Il fronça les sourcils, un tic agita sa joue et il se releva pour surplomber entièrement son capitaine. Luffy ne comprenait rien à rien sa parole ! Bouger ? Et la douleur, il connaissait pas ? Et pour cause, deux minutes plus tard, son visage se crispait désagréablement. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, non ? Il lui semblait qu'il allait finir par trouver un moyen de rendre plus agréable cette intrusion. Après tout… Luffy avait déjà atteint le sommet de cette façon avec lui. Même s'il était dans un état second, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui avait fait grimper aussi vite le brun.

En plus le bruit était indécent et provoquant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression tendue. Luffy commença à faire une moue de contrariété et pour se venger mordit l'autre main du blond. Sanji pesta et reprit sa main. Il en avait de bonne lui ! Evidemment, sans rien d'autre que l'excitation et un peu de salive, pas étonnant qu'il est du mal à passer… Pourtant Luffy avait presque perdu la tête la dernière fois. Qu' est ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà ? Pas aussi loin ? Pas…

Puis il sentit la contraction sur ses doigts lorsqu'il effleura ce point. Luffy se tendit étrangement et il se concentra sur son expression. Il massa les parois, et insista alors qu'un gémissement de meilleur augure se faisait entendre. Sanji eut un bref sourire à la pensée qu'il venait de trouver son salut. Le brun ne tarda pas à l'encourager purement et simplement.

Le cuisinier en profita pour se défaire de son pantalon, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Luffy qui glapit presque. Cette tension là était délicieuse, tout comme le plaisir qu'il avait à l'embrasser. Leurs corps se pressèrent, et le désir revint encore plus important. Ne pouvant plus attendre de son coté, Sanji inspira profondément avant de se positionner contre lui. Luffy grogna en le sentant se retirer. Sa question muette fut formulée lorsqu'il posa son regard dans celui de Sanji. La sueur perlait vraiment sur le front du blond, ses cheveux défaits cachaient une partie de son visage. Luffy écarta juste un peu plus les jambes sous l'impulsion pour le laisser s'y loger.

Le reste fut tout aussi douloureux que difficile. Sanji n'imaginait pas que se fut aussi laborieux de se glisser en lui… Bon sang ! C'était sa première fois pardi ! Et Luffy serra les dents contre la souffrance. S'ils n'en avaient pas eut envie tous les deux, c'était le moment de se rendre compte de leurs fourvoiement mutuel. Mais pas moyen, ils étaient allés trop loin tous les deux pour ça. Et Luffy fut surprit de la tendresse des baisers qu'il lui posa sur le torse. La main vint s'entrelacer avec la sienne durant le court lapse de temps qui leurs fallut pour respirer.

- Ca va aller… la voix de Sanji revint en un murmure.

De son autre main, il vint caresser la joue de Luffy. Il respirait par à-coup et acquiesça tout bêtement. Se sentant rassurer par le babillage qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Je vais y aller doucement. Reprit-il la voix encore plus tremblante.

Et se fut une première, pour tous les deux. Malhabile et délicieuse, mais aussi éreintante. Sanji n'en menait pas large, avec cette sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser. Il craignait d'écraser Luffy de son poids, et sa main tentait de trouver un appui stable. Il était en nage, les paumes moites. Et il sursauta vraiment lorsque les jambes du brun se relevèrent un peu pour l'encercler alors qu'il prenait un rythme. Bon sang, et Luffy qui gémissait comme une catin ! Décidément, il n'y arriverait pas. Le capitaine l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il sentit l'excitation monter en lui alors qu'il pesait sur le désir à demi éveillé de Luffy. Il poussa maladroitement et une plainte scandaleuse résonna dans sa bouche. Pas besoin de meilleur indicateur. Il ne tiendrait pas plus, quelques minutes… Ses hanches accrochèrent toutes seules un rythme, ses digues cédèrent incapable de doser sa force, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Luffy. Un cri étouffé monta du brun entre leurs lèvres scellées, et encore un autre lorsqu'il le souleva d'un geste empressé. C'était plus que foutrement bon, quasiment jouissif. Et ses muscles roulèrent et il feula de contentement. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose garder Luffy contre lui, alors que le plaisir montait en continu dans ses reins. Un autre coup de rein le rapprocha de la jouissance, il sentait faiblir. Tâtonnant et haletant, il chercha un moyen d'augmenter le plaisir du brun. Se fut un peu compliqué de glisser une main entre leurs corps, d'autant plus que Luffy protestait. Mais il se rendit en râlant lorsque le rythme de sa main vint concurrencer la cadence de leur danse. Sanji pria pour que la chambre soit insonorisée lorsque la voix de son capitaine cria son nom. Il ne fallut guère plus, et une explosion de couleur déroutante sous ses paupières. Sanji s'arqua sous le plaisir vif et brûlant, quelques instants plus tard sa main devint poisseuse en signe de l'abdication du brun.

Haletant, couvert de sueur, et épuisé Sanji tomba lourdement sur Luffy qui couina. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que leur capitaine baragouinait entre deux halètements.

- C'é… C'était… Génial…

Un sourire stupide monta sur les lèvres du blond. Incapable de parler pour le moment. Et c'est que ses paupières devenaient lourdes avec ça. Il allait piquer un somme…

- Sanji… Chocolat… La plainte lui parvint d'une brume épaisse.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lui promettre ce qu'il voulait. Ah, ce fichu capitaine aurait sa peau.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0**

1- J'ai toujours rêvé de caser cette réplique. Elle me rappel le manga « Le jeu du chat de la souris » ^_^

J'ai eut un peu de mal à finir ce lemon en temps et en heure… Mais je ne suis pas trop déçut. Et on me fait savoir dans mon entourage que je tiens une sacrée couche de perversité… Autant de lemon, j'en aie l'eau à la bouche. Mais bon, c'est pour prendre mon mal en patience puisque le rated de mon autre fic ne va pas changer avant le prochain volet. Je suis vraiment satisfait de constater que mes chapitres plaisent. Celui de Chopper m'a fait plaisir. Donc merci à CamDel , à Eole Larona, à kela23, Narue, emielove de vos commentaires ! je sais qu'on peut apprécier une fic sans pour autant laisser de review, et je vous suis reconnaissant de ce petit geste. Même si le trafic me laisse comprendre que je suis suivit. Bon, pour le fun et au stade où je suis… Pourquoi ne pas rajouter du piquant ? Donc si une idée saugrenue vous vient, n'hésitez pas à me le faire parvenir. Pourquoi ne pas tenter un chapitre à partir d'un mot clé ? Alors, un simple clic sur le bouton vert !


	9. Chapter 9: Jalousie et incartade

Auteur : Madhatter Sekiryou ou Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

Couple :Sanji X Zoro

**Titre : NAKAMA**

**Chapitre ****VIII**** : ****Jalousie et incartade.**

Sanji n'imaginait pas pouvoir penser un jour aussi différemment. Et pourtant petit à petit leur capitaine l'avait poussé dans cette direction. Alors qu'il soufflait un autre nuage de nicotine, un tic vint agiter sa joue. Il plissa les yeux, vraiment perplexe…

Le brun était-il vraiment stupide ? Plus jamais il n'utiliserait le mot : naïf pour décrire leur capitaine. Monkey D Luffy était foncièrement insouciant, généralement incohérent et immature, mais surtout profondément imprévisible ! Mais naïf, ah ça non ! La naïveté sous entendait de la pureté, quelque chose d'ingénu. Mais Luffy n'était pas un ingénu, loin de là… Il y avait simplement une sincérité stupéfiante dans l'abandon dont il faisait preuve dans ses moments de plaisirs. Le blond c'était surprit à voir en lui de la perversité. Pervers dans son attitude candide et simple, mais jamais innocente. Un peu nigaud et godiche… Mais visiblement Luffy avait été initié au plaisir de la chair et il n'était pas ici question de gastronomie.

Il écrasa du talon sa cigarette, se demandant sur le coup pourquoi il l'avait jeté par terre. Et de nouveau il se sentit froisser… Luffy avait été initié, c'était une évidence, et cette idée l'agaçait. Il ne connaissait pas Luffy, voilà ce que cette vérité lui criait. Qui avait bien put lui en apprendre autant ? Qui était le monstre à avoir inculqué cette faim charnel à leur candide capitaine ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser et cela lui faisait… Mal. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait un véritable désir de protéger un homme. Et s'il mettait la main sur la vermine des bas fonds qui avait osé attenter à l'intégrité du brun, devenir un forçat de la marine serait le paradis comparé aux douleurs qu'il lui infligerait.

Sanji secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à Luffy, ce dernier l'empêchait de réfléchir avec cohérence. Ce soir ils allaient se goinfrer jusqu'à en devenir rond, boire comme des trous, chanter comme des soulards et profiter de cette escale. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de couler vers la table où leur capitaine vidait les réserves de nourriture cuisiné. Il n'allait pas avoir droit à son traditionnel : « Saaaaanji ! Mangé ! » Ce soir.

Le blond décida qu'il était temps de se chercher une conquête de circonstance dans l'étalage de belle demoiselle qui parcourait l'assistance. Avec du baume au cœur, notre cuisinier se mit donc en chasse de la perle avec laquelle il allait passer la soirée. C'était un autre paradoxe, depuis ce dérapage avec le brun, Sanji se sentait plus confiant en abordant les femmes. Tient, celle la, elle était brune comme Robin ! Quel programme pour ce soir ! Boire et aimer… Il avait assez bu à son gout. L'équipage c'était émietté dans d'autre salle attenante. Franky et Chopper suffirait à garder un œil sur le teigneux qui leur servait de capitaine. Il poursuivit donc sa brune. Qui décida de faire le tour, afin de s'assurer que les clients ne manquent de rien. C'était donc la gérante ! Et c'est en poursuivant sa chimère du soir qu'il aperçût le bretteur. Pour la première fois de tout ce long voyage… Il vit Zoro en compagnie d'une femme !

...

Le saké n'était pas mauvais, la musique ne lui tapait pas encore sur les nerfs. Le bretteur se sentait léger pour l'instant, peut-être trop euphorique. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il c'était éloigné du reste de l'équipage. L'euphorie le rendait… Plus tolérant, souple, mais surtout… Plus excité. Et l'excitation accentuait son caractère colérique et emporté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être emporté, surtout que cela se traduisait ces derniers mois par embrasser le tireur. Zoro songea brièvement qu'il en avait envie, comme d'habitude et cela l'énerva de se rendre compte que les jérémiades d'Ussop éveillaient autant son désir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toute façon, il valait mieux rester éloigné du métis… Et de leur capitaine aussi ! Luffy était imprévisible comme la guigne. La femme lui resservit un verre, et il pensa en la gratifiant d'un hochement de tête qu'il finirait peut-être la nuit avec. Peut-être, peut-être pas… Pas une bonne idée, lui souffla sa conscience.

L'idéal c'était de finir tout seul, pas de risque. Même si son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne définissait pas clairement le risque. Il n'y avait pas de risque, mais le désir restait là dans le creux de son estomac. Qu'elle ne s'avise même pas de le toucher… Il pourrait la mordre. Cette idée le fit ricaner tout seul. C'est ce moment que choisit la donzelle pour lui demander s'il ne voulait pas danser. Il lui jeta un regard réfrigérant d'inexpressivité. Et le blond surgit de nulle part, s'indigna en l'insultant d'être un sauvage incapable. Avant de convier avec fort belle phrase cette dernière à venir avec lui. Zoro posa la main sur ses katana, et siffla d'agacement en voyant le cuisinier enlever la jeune femme à force de parole flatteuse. Ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Il était quand même gonflé de venir draguer la seule femme avec laquelle il avait parlé de toute la soirée ! Les lieux regorgeaient de demoiselle ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ce connard aux sourcils en tire bouchon ?

Sa main se serra sur sa garde, et sa conscience eut juste assez de force pour lui souffler que s'il dégainait dans cet état il détruirait les lieux et gâcherait la soirée. Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusé à terre. Zoro se passa une main sur le visage, et décida qu'il allait prendre l'air en emportant le saké. Il avait trop bu, trop. Il allait dormir longtemps, très longtemps.

Sanji pesta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le Marimo avait déserté les lieux ? Depuis quand Zoro abdiquait-il aussi facilement ? Puis son attention se reporta sur la brune qu'il poursuivait et qui vint vers lui. Durant un instant il cru rêver d'un fol espoir d'assister à une scène de jalousie intense ayant pour trophée son corps. Mais il déchanta en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple serveuse qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par la patronne.

Il avait donc perdu un temps précieux, et son jouet favori. Parce que tout le monde dans l'équipage le savait ! Il adorait faire sortir de ses gonds le « démon » qui servait de Second à leur capitaine. Cela permettait à Nami de se faire de l'argent, et lui permettait d'assister à ses colères si merveilleuses. Emmerder Zoro au programme sonnait tout aussi bien que boire. Il lui suffisait juste de retrouver cette tête d'algue pas fraîche ! Puis pourquoi il restait à l'écart ?... Ah peut-être dans l'espoir de draguer, bien évidemment, lui dans les parages, le bretteur n'avait pas la moindre chance d'espérer faire une touche !

Contre toute logique bien évidemment, il trouva Zoro perdu, en train de se demander par où se trouvait la sortie. A l'étage des chambres à coucher.

- Hey ! Marimo !

Le blond avait décidé de l'emmerder ce soir, pesta en son fort intérieur Zoro en se figeant. Ce n'était pourtant pas le bon moment.

- Fiche moi la paix, connard ! Jeta par-dessus son épaule l'insulté.

Le cuisinier en verve et de bonne humeur, arriva à sa hauteur et lui passa un bras sur les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Ben qu'est ce qu'y a, ma p'tite tête d'algue ? On fait la tête parce que la donzelle à préférer l'élégance à la barbarie des grognements de monosyllabe que ton cerveau de primate peut pondre ? Lâche d'une traite le blond.

La bouffée de colère fit Zoro grincer des dents.

- Vire de là saleté de dégénérer pervers !

A l'insulte, Sanji éclata de rire.

- Ah non ! Dans l'équipage le plus dégénérer pervers c'est pas moi ! Fit le blond en songeant à Luffy.

Et contre toute attente, Zoro se figea. Fronçant les sourcils à l'affirmation. Kamisama ! Se pourrait-il que le blond les ais surprit ? Il avait pourtant dit au métis de baisser la voix !

- Et je ne parle pas de Franky ou de Brook. Rajouta en fronçant les sourcils le cuisinier.

Tout d'un coup, sa bonne humeur était voilée par l'inquiétude. Il pensait de nouveau à Luffy. Grillé ! Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il sentit la chaleur circuler plus violemment dans ses veines.

- Tu sais… Marmonna atterré le bretteur.

Sanji le fixa longuement, lui aussi surprit. Il savait quoi ?

- Je sais… Reprit le cuisinier.

Il allait apprendre quelque chose de toute évidence ! Zoro était gêné… Se pourrait-il… Kamisama ! L'enfoiré qui avait fait ça c'était…

- Comment t'as put ! S'indigna le blond en se détachant de lui.

- Comment t'as osé ? Est-ce qu'il était majeur au moins !

Zoro se sentit piquer au vif.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Sanji l'attrapa par le col et le secoua, sentant la colère monter.

- Comment t'as put lui apprendre des trucs pareils ! Aussi pervers ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! J'suis sûr que lui il s'y connaissait même pas !

Le bretteur ouvrit de grands yeux, et le poussa rageusement.

- Hey ! M… Mais… Arrête tu veux !... J'y suis pour rien moi !... C'est lui qui a commencé !

Le bretteur était assez rouge, ne se doutant pas un jour qu'il devait se justifier.

- C'est lui qui… Tu te fiche de moi ! Il sait rien de la vie ce con ! S'emporta le blond. Décider à lui faire sentir toute sa colère.

- Eh ben on dirait pas ! C'est pas ma faute s'il c'est jeté sur moi ! Moi non plus je comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là, ok ! S'écria Zoro.

Puis il ne savait pas vraiment, pas encore comment se positionner. Le bretteur se rendait compte qu'il voulait plus que tout le protéger. Il n'avait jamais eut l'impression de l'avoir forcé. Il suffisait qu'il dise non après tout, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait réagir le jour où le métis se refuserait.

Quand il trouverait quelqu'un… Après tout, cette fille, Kaya l'attendait encore là bas sur Est blue. C'est parce qu'il l'aimait encore que se séparer du Merry lui avait fait quitter l'équipage. Zoro n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais Ussop ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Mince alors ! Lui… Lui ne se prenait pas la tête avec ce genre de détail. Devenir le meilleur bretteur n'avait pas besoin d'une faiblesse de ce type. Ca lui fit mal, il ne voulait pas penser à toutes ces implications.

- J'ai rien fait ! Il m'est juste… Tomber dessus… Comme ça… Sans… Le bretteur murmura de plus en plus lentement.

Sans rien. Sanji sentit le changement dans l'intonation. Le tremblement dans sa voix ?

- J'ai rien d'mandé. Finit par lâcher Zoro.

Comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Puis l'hypothèse frappa Sanji. Se pourrait-il que la victime de l'histoire ne soit pas Luffy ? Après tout… Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Lui aussi sans crier gare, il c'était glissé dans son bain. Lui faisant une requête qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de refuser. Et si Luffy lui avait fait pareil ?

- Zoro…

Il se sentait bête avec cette idée qu'il avait peut-être trop de sentiment de son coté dans cette histoire. Il se sentait vraiment stupide avec cette crainte d'éprouver autant pour pas grand chose.

- Y'a rien… C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Il essayait juste de se convaincre un peu. Le bretteur n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre d'émotion, ni de souffrir d'incertitude de ce type. L'instant, il n'y avait toujours eut que l'instant présent qui comptait. Et à ce moment précis, il ne voulait plus y penser. Il maudissait Ussop… De lui donner envie, même maintenant.

Sanji le laissa murer dans son silence, observant son attitude qui parlait plus que lui. La façon dont il serrait le poing, dont il se mordait la lèvre de rage. Ses traits tendu, et son visage à demi détourné pour qu'il ne le voie pas entièrement.

- Il t'a manipulé. Lâcha doucement le blond.

Ce qui fit aussitôt tourner le regard dans sa direction. Un sourire crispé monta sur le visage de Zoro.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas son genre ! Il est trop idiot pour ça.

Au moins cette question l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Non, c'était juste spontané entre eux, l'autre ne lui ferait jamais mal de cette façon. C'était sa faute à lui, avant il ne connaissait pas ce désir, le bretteur avait encore envie de lui rouler une pelle.

- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Lança-t-il à tout hasard.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu te tiens à l'écart ? Comprit enfin le blond.

Zoro avait assez communiqué pour le reste de son existence avec le blond. Il se détourna pour le laisser seul.

- Fiche moi la paix !

Pas question qu'il le lâche ! Sanji n'en avait pas vraiment finit, mais surtout… Il ne voulait pas le laisser, pas maintenant qu'il commençait à comprendre un peu. Et puis cela n'arrivait pas souvent que le bretteur se livre, pire qu'une citadelle imprenable. Une porte, pas de fenêtre, ni de cheminée… Zoro était une huitre qui ne laissait entrée rien ni personne, hormis lui-même.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? S'enquit celui-ci. Se retenant de le demander s'il allait encore se perdre. Même si l'idée que le bretteur pourrait ne pas trouver sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à sa droite semblait difficile. Mais pas impossible et irréalisable.

- Ça te regarde pas Sanji ! Tire-toi connard ! Ragea Zoro par-dessus son épaule.

Pestant de le voir arrivée à son niveau.

- Tu connais mon prénom maintenant ? C'est la première fois que tu l'utilises !

Un sourire stupide monta sur le visage du cuisinier. Par principe ils ne se parlaient pas directement par leurs prénoms. Il lui repassa un bras sur les épaules, ce qui énerva encore plus le bretteur. Depuis quand il le collait autant ?

- Allez fait pas la tête « Zo-ro » !

Il poussa Sanji violemment.

- En fait, t'es juste venu m'emmerder ! Elle est où la donzelle que tu m'as piquée ? Elle a finit par voir clair la pauvre et ta jeter ?

Le blond fronça un sourcil à l'évocation de cet échec.

- C'était juste une serveuse, elle travaillait… Sa patronne me la reprise, mais on s'en fiche un peu là.

La réplique resta coincé dans la gorge de Zoro, depuis quand le blond s'en fichait de voir passer une femme sous son nez sans rechigner.

- Je suis venu te sauver de toi-même marimo ! Sans moi, tu vas encore te perdre et Nami-chan va faire une crise parce qu'elle aura réservé une chambre que tu n'auras même pas utilisé.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. La seule raison valable pour ce dédain ne pouvait être que pour sa tendre « Nami-chan ». Qu'il aille au diable !

- Zoro pas par là, c'est pas une bonne idée ! Ben voyons ! Il se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'escalier menant à la réception.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! J'ai pas besoin que tu traines dans mes pattes ! Ce con était assez stupide pour le coller vraiment !

Sanji avait trouvé une résolution. Puis il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore jouer un peu sur la ligne de la patience du bretteur.

- Tu compte faire quoi de toute façon, si ce n'est boire comme un trou et dormir comme un ours… Ce qui ne change pas de ton programme habituel sur le navire. Mais bon.

C'est qu'il se croyait tout permit l'autre !

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver une fille, et les plan à trois c'est pas mon truc ! Tire-toi, j'vais pas te faire un dessin d'mes intentions ce soir, connard.

Ah, tient ! Il lui clouait le bec avec celle-là ! La tête de Sanji était gratifiante, une mimique grotesque de surprise et d'incrédulité. Mais contre toute attente, le cuisinier éclata de rire.

- Arrête ton char ! On c'est tous que le seul truc qui t'intéresse en ce bas monde ce sont tes katana… Et l'alcool. Ivrogne.

Un tic agita les traits de l'aîné des deux.

- Venant d'un puceau, je me sentirais presque vexer. Lança le bretteur.

Sanji n'apprécia pas la remarque.

- On sait tous que tu as peur de la gente féminine ! Rajouta le blond avec certitude.

Silence. Zoro décida de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour couper court à tout ça, mais le blond était un peu plus leste que lui dans ce domaine et esquiva le coup. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une prise où il le bloqua purement et gentiment. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il plaqua le bretteur contre le mur.

- Doucement marimo, je dis ça pour ton bien… Ne va pas vadrouiller sans but pour rien. Soit sage.

Il le prenait vraiment pour un gamin ! Et mettre sérieusement Ronroa Zoro en rogne n'était pas un signe d'intelligence suprême, pour ne pas dire le pur inverse.

- Putain, j'vais te crever connard !

D'une bourrade, Zoro se décolla du mur, Sanji reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis s'écartant un peu, il renversa son adversaire d'un mouvement de jambe qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il lui tomba dessus, lui tenant les bras.

- Allez demande moi gentiment et je te dis où est ta chambre.

Zoro le dévisagea comme un fou.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dégénéré !

- Tu ne cherchais pas ta chambre ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches à l'étage alors ?

L'incompréhension marqua les traits du bretteur. Parce qu'il était à l'étage là ? Zut alors ! Face au silence de Zoro il finit par reprendre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu cherchais la sortie ? … Mais comment on peut avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri !

- La ferme ! C'est grand ici ! Y'a plein d'escalier et pas d'indication fiable !

Sanji le regarda.

- Et tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte que tu montais avec les escaliers, alors qu'il suffit d'aller tout droit pour rejoindre l'accueil et sortir à partir de la salle.

Ce connard avait réponse à tout visiblement. Mais surtout… Sanji était installé sur lui. Et ça Zoro n'aimait pas l'idée. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il avait le sang chaud, et qu'il avait pas mal bu.

- Dégage ! Cracha le bretteur avec toute sa conviction.

Il fallait que Sanji s'éloigne… Sinon, il risquait d'avoir une sacrée surprise et il l'aurait cherché. On ne s'assoit pas sur le bassin de quelqu'un sans raison valable ! Il fallait qu'il bouge de là et vite.

- C'est juste ton sens de l'orientation qui n'est pas fiable.

Sanji se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait le tenir. C'était déjà un record en soit.

- Tu comptais trouver une fille en cherchant dans les chambres ? Généralement, il faut les invités avant de les trouver dans son lit, tu sais ça ?... Et je ne suis absolument pas puceau ! Rajouta-t-il en se souvenant de l'insulte.

- Venant d'un type qui n'utilise que sa main droite… Où gauche, t'es pas ambidextre toi ? M'enfin, m'en fiche ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes la subtilité entre faire l'amour et une simple baise… Tu deviens courageux. Ricana Sanji.

Le cuisinier était de bonne humeur, vraiment ! Un gay luron ! Et cette idée le fit rire de lui-même, à cause de Luffy. Il décida de la ressortir de suite.

- Il a fait de toi, un gay luron ma parole !

Zoro était fatigué, ivre, énervé et passablement excité. Autant de facteur qui pouvait faire dégénérer la situation. Lorsque ses instincts partaient en vrille ce n'était jamais très joli à voir. Et puis pourquoi il avait choisit maintenant pour l'emmerder l'imbécile !

- Dégage ! Combien de fois allait-il le dire ?

Le bretteur savait ce qui allait se produire, il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser du blond. Et la chaleur se propagea d'abord sur sa nuque qui rougit graduellement alors que l'impatience s'intensifiait. Il en avait juste envie, c'était pas compliqué à comprendre ! En même temps, très peu de ses nakama l'avaient déjà vue dans cet état… Un seul en fait… Et ils partageaient régulièrement autre chose qu'un peu de chaleur humaine.

Sanji avait pourtant eut un large panel ! Furieux, énervé, agacé, hors de lui, même gêné ! La fois où il l'avait aperçut avec ces trois bébés dans les bras ! Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vue, il fallait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître marimo, surtout comment il était affublé d'un ridicule tee-shirt qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais bon, passons. Il l'avait vue endormit, souffrant, blessé… Même abattu ! Grâce au « negative holow » de Peronel. Mais il ne c'était jamais attendu à… Ça.

Tout d'un coup Zoro s'agitait moins, il gardait juste les yeux fermés, mais il savait que l'autre ne croyait pas en dieu pour lui faire une prière.

- Hey ! Tu te sens mal ? Il s'inclina sur sa victime mais aussi son futur bourreau.

Par réflexe le bretteur chercha à s'éloigner. Il devenait toujours plus sensible à la proximité dans ces cas là. Le blond risquait vraiment très gros ! Puis lentement le Second ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard vagabonder sur celui qui le surplombait. Et se fut une gifle.

Zoro avait un regard très expressif, il ne savait pas mentir. Le vert de ses prunelles en fusion se posa sur lui, le détaillant lentement mais avec un désir à peine dissimulable. Scrutant ses traits, puis glissant sur le reste de son corps avant de revenir s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

Mince alors… Zoro était en train de le dévorer du regard là, non ? Et puis… Surprise ! Dans son pantalon. Le blond sentit la bosse, prenant tout d'un coup conscience qu'il n'était pas si loin de cette zone. Il plaisantait… C'était pas sérieux… Mais le bretteur ne détourna pas tout de suite le regard, il pouvait même sentir l'attraction contre laquelle il luttait. Après tout Zoro n'était pas si loin de ses lèvres parce qu'il c'était penché sur lui. Et cette idée du bretteur juste à portée, lui fit avoir chaud. Il n'allait pas reculer, pas tout de suite… Quelque chose allait se produire, ou peut-être pas qui sait ?

Et ce stupide blond qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce ! Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le cuisinier ? Il devait lui faire un dessin ? Il avait l'intention de planter une tante pour y dormir sur ses genoux ! Pourtant Zoro tentait encore de se contrôler, de ne pas laisser ses mains chercher une prise quelconque sur son vis-à-vis avant que quoique ce soit ne dérape entre eux. Avant qu'il ne dérape surtout…

Mince alors, il se faisait peur à lui-même maintenant. Sanji aurait dû lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour ne pas changer. Non, cet idiot restait juste là… A plonger son regard dans le sien. En plus il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir ce que son pantalon commençait à peiner à cacher.

- Dégage. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que ce qu'il aurait voulut.

Ce simple mot lui rappelait bien des choses, mais sonnait surtout dans sa poitrine comme l'attestation de son désir. Ne pas céder sur les mots, puisque le reste de son corps le trahissait. Sanji fut surprit d'avoir du mal à inspirer tout d'un coup. Son palais était sec, mais la réponse fusa comme une vérité foudroyante.

- Tu m'aurais déjà viré, si tu voulais que je m'en aille…

Bon sang ! Il n'y croyait pas non plus ! Comment pouvait-il affirmer une chose pareille ? Il se sentait à la fois émerveillé et excité de se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Zoro était capable de l'envoyer s'encastrer dans un mur depuis belle lurette. Mais surtout… Cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui, et s'il poussait son raisonnement tordu…

Sanji posa simplement la main sur son torse, doucement en un effleurement d'abord du bout des doigts, puis il plaqua sa pomme sur son corps.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me vires pas…

Le blond reposa son regard dans le sien après l'avoir fait naviguer sur sa main, comme pour réaliser son geste.

- J'ai raison. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse.

Merde, merde, merde, merde… Il était cuit, plus que cuit, Zoro sentait la panique monter lentement mais surement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il se sentait piéger, ligoter. Incapable de prendre le dessus. Avec Ussop il avait finit par comprendre que ses instincts partaient simplement en sucette et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il résorbait les dégâts en s'arrangeant avec sa conscience et son corps.

Des compromis, des approches… Céder maintenant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle plus tard. Le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la tentation n'est-il pas d'y céder simplement ?

Il avait finit par se faire à cette idée, lorsqu'il le voulait, vraiment, il le prenait. Et le calme revenait. Mais Sanji tombait mal… Il le tenait dans cet état de quasi faiblesse. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit le cuisinier se pencher sur lui, le plus lentement du monde. Sans détacher son regard du sien, réduisant la distance entre leurs corps… Mais surtout leurs lèvres. La panique passa sur les traits de Zoro comme un éclair.

- Arrête tes conneries… Siffla le bretteur mortifié.

Qu'est ce qui prenait à ce con ? Il était ivre pour faire un truc pareil ? Quoique… Même ivre, Sanji ne ferait jamais un truc pareil.

- Arrêtes moi. Fit simplement son cadet.

Putain, putain, putain, putain. Il ne pouvait même pas respirer normalement ! Zoro resta tétaniser. Et ce qui devait arriver, ce produit. Il n'y avait pas trois mètres entre eux, l'effleurement lui serra la gorge. C'était une vraie torture ! Cette bouche juste au dessus de la sienne, ce souffle se mêlant au sien. Zoro ne savait pas si sa fierté survivrait, il n'était même pas sûr d'être là dans les prochaines minutes tant son cœur se serrait.

Personne ne prenait ses lèvres, pas à lui, pas comme ça… Il détourna la tête un peu, et avec elle son regard. Et le bretteur se rendit compte qu'il était un sacré idiot sentimental.

Sanji souffla un grand coup, et la tension le quitta à son tour. Il posa la tête sur sa main, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le corps de Zoro. Il avait sentit un étourdissement particulièrement affolant à ce petit jeu. Il ne pensait pas que taquiner le bretteur sur ce terrain lui ferait autant d'effet. Il inspira lentement.

- Dis quelque chose… Fais un geste… Sinon, je risque vraiment de te manger tout cru.

Zoro semblait tétaniser, hébété… Mais aussi vraiment excité et incapable de prendre un parti. Sanji comprenait mieux pourquoi Luffy lui était tombé dessus. Kamisama ! Comment ne pas pousser le bouchon lorsqu'il semble aussi troublé ? Sa main sentait le cœur palpiter, la chaleur sous la toile.

- Repousse-moi…

Et à cet instant, il le pensa. Sanji se jura que sur le moindre signe, il s'en irait. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir… Et Zoro restait là. Le blond ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre pied.

Il n'allait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas. C'est juste que… C'était toujours mieux à deux… Non ? Et cette idée qu'il allait sans doute se comporter comme Luffy l'effraya. Il se mordit la lèvre…

- J'ai été… Vraiment stupide ce soir… Les mots pesaient si lourd avant de quitter sa bouche.

- Alors… Laisse-moi me faire pardonner… Continua-t-il lentement, semblant hésité sur chaque terme.

Kamisama, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui faisait une proposition pareille. Sanji releva à peine la tête. Juste pour le regarder un peu.

- De t'avoir prit ta conquête…

Il avait lu du désir dans son regard, son corps trahissait en hurlant son envie.

- Juste ce soir…

Et il sut que Zoro céderait. Sanji sentit l'autre perdre dans sa lutte intérieure, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait envie. Exactement comme lui lorsque Luffy l'entraînait par surprise… Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que sa requête n'avait pas été si difficile.

Zoro serait à lui. Et il sentit le désir monter d'un cran à l'idée qu'il allait le prendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs fiertés respectives ne le supporteraient pas sans doute. Mais le geste apaisa un peu son inquiétude, lorsque Sanji effleura simplement sa joue.

Ils étaient tout de même au beau milieu d'un couloir. Sanji décida de prendre les devants avant que le bretteur ne passe en mode : fuite stratégique, ou qu'il recouvre assez de conscience pour refuser en bloc. Le cuisinier se leva et le tira pour en faire de même. Debout, face à face, il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la porte. Un froncement de sourcil caractéristique passa sur son visage.

- Ne te défile pas marimo. Souffla le blond en passant devant lui.

La provocation marchait toujours avec Zoro. Il sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte, puis se tourna vers le bretteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Signe qu'il était vraiment perturbé. Il n'allait pas lui prendre la main non plus ! Sanji le regarda un moment, presque décontenancé… A quoi pouvait bien penser Zoro ? Et il se dit qu'il ne pensait pas, qu'il devait être tout simplement « Out ».

Il soupira.

- Zoro ? A l'appellation son aîné sursauta.

C'est qu'il était vraiment déboussolé ! Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas faire de connerie, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention du blond. Puis c'est en grognant qu'il fit un pas, enfin ! Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment refuser cette proposition, et encore moins si elle était vraiment réelle. Sanji lui laissa le passage, et perçut la tension qui émanait du bretteur.

Le cuisinier referma la porte simplement, ne sachant pas si c'était l'orgueil du bretteur qui l'avait mené, ou le véritable désir. De toute façon cette situation était surréelle. Bon il inspira profondément. Il allait juste passer un moment avec Zoro… Puis cette expérience pourrait être instructive. Il regarda le bretteur, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer au con. On ne joue pas à ce genre de truc. Sanji fit juste un pas, et l'autre recula instinctivement. Aussitôt Zoro jura intérieurement d'avoir cédé.

Le cuisinier capta sa lutte intérieure et l'éclair de colère de son regard. Et se rendant compte de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux, Sanji expira fortement pour se calmer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il fit quelque chose de vraiment stupide et naïf, il ouvrit la main dans sa direction, lui montrant sa paume. Aussitôt le bretteur capta le geste, et fixa son attention. Se focalisant sur le mouvement non agressif, il n'y avait rien.

- Est ce que je peux m'approcher ? Demanda simplement le cuisinier.

Zoro ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que le cuisinier lisait un peu en lui. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait peur de Sanji. Non, il était juste incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait faire lui. Et sur un coup de tête, il décida que c'était à lui d'avancer. Le cuisinier ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque l'autre se rapprocha, franchissant la distance entre eux. Lui qui le croyait réticent. Bon… C'était juste un début. Ils ne c'étaient pas jetés à la gorge de l'autre, ni insultés. D'ailleurs c'était désorientant.

Sanji sentit l'anticipation monter en lui, et lentement il alla poser ses mains sur les épaules du bretteur qui le dévisagea. Zoro retint un étrange sifflement entre ses dents lorsque le blond le toucha. Le son parvint aux oreilles du cuisinier qui se tendit. Si Zoro ne voulait pas, pourquoi l'avoir suivit ? Si cela lui coutait autant, il aurait put refuser. Perplexe, et curieux Sanji fit remonter l'une de ses mains en suivant son bras, jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses doigts se glissèrent à la base de son cou, et il allait passer ceux-ci dans les mèches vertes lorsqu'il le sentit trembler violemment.

La respiration de Zoro cahota, et son impassibilité vacilla. Il lutta pour ne pas incliner la tête à la caresse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre soit si… Entreprenant. Sanji semblait n'avoir aucune appréhension dans ses gestes. Son regard se voila inconsciemment alors qu'il sentait son corps céder. Puis il sursauta lorsque le blond se rapprocha de ses lèvres, il recula instinctivement.

- Pas ça… Dit-il tout bas.

Sanji s'arrêta, surprit. Zoro ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste que ça, et il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse. Désappointé du refus, Sanji inclina la tête. Il commençait à l'énerver en fait. Et il se rendit compte d'une chose… Si Zoro n'avait pas refusé, il ne lui avait pas pourtant donné d'assentiment véritable. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien… Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji laissa son autre main passer sur le torse du bretteur. Il le sentit encore trembler alors qu'il réfléchissait. Pourquoi ce silence ? Alors qu'il ne semblait pas contre… Pourquoi ? Alors que l'envie semblait commencer à l'entamer sérieusement ? Il leva son regard dans celui du bretteur pour voir des couleurs sur ses joues…

Puis il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ! Kamisama… Il était timide ! Il attrapa les boutons de sa chemise et commença à les défaire. Un étrange petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres qui ne plu pas beaucoup à Zoro. D'un pas, Sanji se plaqua contre lui, il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc en inspirant.

- Puisque tu es un grand bavard… On va jouer à chaud-froid.

Il posa une main sur la bouche du bretteur en murmurant :

- Ici c'est froid… Mais là ? … C'est chaud n'est ce pas ?

Il glissa un regard vers le bas, se décollant tout juste pour jeter un coup d'œil bien au sud où la bosse du pantalon lui donna un léger vertige.

_Sanji laisse Zoro tranquille ! Tu deviens vraiment comme Luffy_ !

Son regard remonta et rencontra celui du bretteur qui c'était voilé de nouveau. Se fut inattendu, Zoro bougea et passa une main autour du cou du blond, serrant sa prise. Il alla enfouir son nez dans les mèches et inspira. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans les cheveux avec tendresse. Et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il respirait profondément. Sanji ne bougea pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Si Zoro ne lui disait rien, il pousserait le bouchon. Parce que son corps à lui était criant… Un sifflement sonore émergea du bretteur lorsque le blond posa la main sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il le sentit sursauter et trembler… Sensible.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du cuisinier qui se lança dans la caresse, légère et insistante. De petit cercle, du bout des doigts, en appuyant tout juste… Zoro fut submergé d'un coup, abasourdi par ses sensations. Il eut le réflexe de tenter de reculer, mais aussitôt la main le retint. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne, Sanji vint poser ses lèvres dans son cou en un baiser. Il tressaillit, et tira les mèches blondes.

Le cuisinier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi réceptif, à croire que le corps de Zoro n'attendait que cette torture. Il releva la tête et de nouveau ses lèvres flânèrent sur celle du bretteur qui écarta les siennes. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, Sanji sentit l'agacement et l'amusement le gagner.

- Cela veut-il dire, que je peux tout te faire sauf t'embrasser ? Siffla le cuisinier entre ses dents.

Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas ressentir le désir du bretteur à travers son pantalon. Et durant les secondes qui suivirent, il se rendit compte que Zoro était en train de sous-peser ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir trop, il allait le faire céder. Sanji le poussa vers le lit, comprenant que son avantage résidait à la fermeté avec laquelle il prenait les devants. Le bretteur paniqua un peu, et ne réussi pas à lutter contre lui lorsqu'il le força à ôter sa chemise. Le blond posa le regard sur la cicatrice qui barrait son torse, et sans vraiment réfléchir il y posa les lèvres. Levant les yeux, il jeta un regard à Zoro dont les traits semblaient se détendre.

- C'est moi qui mène… Souffla son amant improvisé.

- La ferme… répondit d'une voix basse le bretteur.

Il n'y avait pas de hargne… Mais ce n'était pas un refus non plus ! Et enfin il se mit en mouvement, décidé à dépouiller le blond de ce qu'il portait lui aussi. Déshabiller Sanji, il était en train de déshabiller le blond ! Et pourtant ses mains ne tremblaient pas, alors que son esprit se focalisait sur sa tâche. Il avait envie, et l'idée d'assouvir ce désir lui tenaillait le ventre. Il ne c'était jamais posé la question sur le fait que Sanji puisse être désirable ou pas. Bon sang, il perdait le contrôle sérieusement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Vraiment pas… Pas du tout. De nouveau le cuisinier le coupa en lui prenant les joues, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Et cette proximité lui troubla l'esprit.

Sanji frissonna, Zoro c'était enfin décidé. Et bon sang, il semblait vraiment résolu ! Il respirait le désir et le blond pesta intérieurement en songeant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse. C'était pourtant la seule chose qui lui faisait envie même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le blond était torse nu, les boutons de son pantalon défait. C'est lui qui prendrait le dessus. Il poussa le bretteur dans le lit, le bloquant à l'aide de son corps. L'autre fit un geste pour inverser leurs places, mais il lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

- C'est moi qui mène. Il souffla ses quelques mots tout près de son visage.

Les prunelles de Zoro dansèrent, et il les observa pour y lire. Il se rapprocha encore du bretteur pour que leurs corps entre enfin en contact. Et l'autre recula doucement, c'était presque une danse suave, remplit de tension. A demi affalé dans le lit, son autre main alla se poser sur la peau tannée du bretteur. Il était là, juste sous lui, sa peau, sa chaleur… Ses doigts survolèrent la cicatrice en descendant sur son ventre, et sa paume vint se poser en plein sur son pantalon. Zoro tressaillit visiblement, et il sentit son poignet trembler. Sa respiration reprit plus courte…

Bon sang ! Le bretteur était un appel ! Il ne résista pas plus, et tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci Zoro ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter, mais écarta sa bouche de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire narquois lui vint aux lèvres.

- Froid. Lâcha Zoro en se rendant compte que le blond venait de cafouiller.

Une petite victoire, mince et stupide. Mais une victoire quand même. Une grimace passa sur les traits de Sanji déconcerté.

- Connard… Souffla le blond à bout de souffle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'embrasser ? La question sonnait comme une plainte. Avec ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? C'est débile comme règle de jeu ! S'insurgea le cuisinier.

Zoro ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi l'autre insistait.

- Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ? Il leva les sourcils.

Préférant l'insulter que lui répondre. Le regard de Sanji s'assombrit. Il serra la main sur le pantalon, et le bretteur lâcha un son peu masculin qui les surprit tous les deux. Le bretteur reprit sa respiration.

- Tu disais ? Souffla Sanji.

- Put'…

Zoro serra les dents en sursautant, surprit de sentir les lèvres venir caresser sa jugulaire. Et sans pouvoir résister, il inclina la tête pour lui laisser le passage. Sanji sentit son corps cédé tout entier, et ses mains s'activèrent alors que des gémissements étouffés lui parvenaient. Ces sons ne pouvaient pas venir du bretteur, de telle plainte excitante, et pourtant si. Quelque chose de profond et suppliant, entre le soupir et la supplique. Des appels à la délivrance et à l'abus. Il pouvait se targuer d'avoir entendu un tel son sortir de la gorge du meilleur bretteur du monde. Le cuisinier laissa ses lèvres caresser la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, sa langue poursuivit le cercle d'un bouton de chair rencontrer par mégarde. Il le voulait! Sanji haleta en se débarrassant de sa chemise et il soupira de plaisir en sentant les mains du bretteur se poser sur son dos. Une chambre d'auberge comporte pas mal de prestation, et le blond qui cherchait un appui comprit immédiatement que sa main venait de se refermer sur une fiole de lubrifiant caché sous l'oreiller. Cette constatation amplifia la vague d'adrénaline.

Zoro avait chaud, déraisonnablement chaud… Mais surtout son corps semblait vibrer avec contentement de ne pas se voir refuser sa requête. Un bruit sourd résonna, ils sursautèrent tous les deux, le cœur battant. Sanji se détacha d'un coup, sa tête se tourna vers la porte d'où venait le son. Les insultes montèrent, suivit de pas qui s'éloignent. Un client ivre qui avait prit le mur pour une porte visiblement. Le cuisinier siffla en expirant, puis son regard tomba sur le bretteur. Et son unique envie de lui rouler un patin récidiva.

- Si je gagne, tu me laisse t'embrasser. Lâcha d'un bloc le blond.

Zoro ne savait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit de l'autre, et s'en fichait juste un peu, ce n'était ni vraiment le moment, ni le lieu pour s'interroger. Il trouva cependant la situation des plus étranges alors qu'il secouait la tête de découragement.

- Arrête de parler pour une fois! Lâcha-t-il.

Il ne pensait pas survivre très longtemps à une montée de frustration dans cette position. Sanji posa la main sur son torse, le bretteur ferma les yeux en pestant. Il était maudit!

- Sanji… Je trique à mort… Si tu ne fais rien dans les prochaines minutes qui viennent, je te jure que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir demain matin, et tous les autres matins de la semaine qui vient! Gronda d'une voix rendue rauque et basse le bretteur.

Le blond inspira un peu, se donnant de la marge avant de lancer narquoisement:

- Préliminaire, tu connais?

Zoro fronça les sourcils, son cerveau commençait à saturer, l'option discussion n'étant pas au planning.

- Je ne suis pas l'une de tes filles aux cuisses légères, ni une serveuse, ou une quelconque femme, putain! Alors fait quelques chose ou bouge! Rugit son aîné.

Il ne fallait pas jouer avec les nerfs de Ronrona Zoro, et encore moins avec son corps! Il allait le tailler en pièce s'il ne lui donnait pas matière à canaliser son désir sous peu! Comment il pouvait dire un truc pareil? Le blond attrapa les mèches vertes et tira durement alors qu'il l'embrassait pour de bon! Peu importe que l'autre ne le veuille pas, c'était à lui de mener pardi! Et kamisama! C'est fou comme il aimait embrasser! La plainte monta vindicative, le bretteur s'agita. Mais il resserra sa prise sur la hampe sensible et un glapissement d'envie se perdit sous un son aigu de gorge. Zoro avait un corps d'athlète, une peau agréable, et de larges mains calleuses. Sanji eut du mal à croire que les halètements qui lui vinrent à l'oreille puissent être de lui. Il aimait écouter, chercher les points sensibles en traquant les tremblements du corps sous lui. Et le corps du cuisinier aima se couler contre lui, se frotter langoureusement alors que le plaisir flambait par petite touche dans ses hanches.

Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé que l'autre puisse se montrer si doux et pressant à la fois dans ses caresses. Mais se fut le bretteur qui surprit le plus son nakama. Son désir libérer, il gémit de façon si sensuelle contre les lèvres du blond que ce dernier en suffoqua presque. Sanji laissa courir ses phalanges avec force, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il tenait. Mais Zoro dû respirer, et se détacha en haletant trop fort. Sa tête lui tournait.

- T'arrête pas! Jeta-t-il en laissant son corps suivre le mouvement.

Sanji ne tint pas vraiment, et son corps entra dans la danse enivrante. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque le bretteur lui griffa le dos. Il y avait de la sueur et des gémissements, mais aussi le son de chair se serrant. Zoro plissa les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua un peu lorsqu'il sentit l'intrus se glisser en lui. Sanji lécha la clavicule et mordit dans son cou, appréciant le frisson et la plainte qui s'échappèrent de sa victime. Il ne pensait pas que Zoro se laisserait faire aussi facilement et cela l'excitait outre mesure. Le cuisinier décida de le préparer, écartant les jambes tout en lui massant l'intérieur des cuisses. Ils n'oublieraient jamais cette fois.

Pas assez préparé, mais trop excité, se laissant portés par l'envie. Il y eut un écho entre eux lorsqu'il se glissa en lui, forçant le passage et obligeant l'autre à se plier à son désir. Sanji gémit en se mordant la langue alors qu'il s'enfonçait péniblement, partageant la plainte de souffrance du bretteur. Puis la danse reprit, leurs hanches s'accrochèrent et le vertige de plaisir les plongea dans une transe. Zoro ne pensait pas qu'un jour… Il puisse se retrouver dans une position pareille, et il ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi son corps réclamait avec autant d'avidité ce traitement. Mais très vite ce qui l'obséda fut de ressentir encore plus. La douleur et l'inconfort le faisait haleter laborieusement, la sueur perlait sur ses tempes. Un juron mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Sanji reprit la folle danse de sa main d'expert sur sa hampe. Le lit grinça sous leurs poids, se plaignant de la fougue des mouvements.

Si bon, cela pouvait être si bon. Zoro feula en haletant lorsque l'autre lui mordit l'épaule. Sanji était couvert de sueur, leurs peaux glissaient et leurs corps s'enlaçaient avec fièvre dans une soif stupéfiante de plaisir. La différence entre faire l'amour et une bonne baise, lui avait dit le cuisinier ? Cela ne tenait pas à grand chose si ce n'est à la montée du désir et la soif de plaisir. Ce qui précipita leur étreinte fut la clameur qui échappa d'un coup du bretteur alors que son amant trouvait la parade pour atteindre ce point sensible en lui.

Sanji plongea son regard dans celui du bretteur, ses joues plus que rougit, son souffle court...

- T'avises pas … D'a... rrêter ! La main de Zoro se serra sur sa nuque alors qu'il parlait.

…

Poisseux, essoufflé, calmé et collant… Ils c'étaient effondrés l'un sur l'autre. Zoro sentait son cœur battre plus lourdement dans son torse, et il y avait cette faim qui rampait dans son ventre. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer rester contre le métis après leur étreinte. Il aimait la façon dont Ussop rigolait en marmonnant qu'il le chatouillait avec ses mains. Sanji avait la tête vide, il ne pensait à rien. Enfin, il voulait se persuader qu'il ne pensait à rien, dû moins à personne.

- Zoro?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimes encore? Cette question était importante pour Sanji.

Le bretteur réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas se poser cette question.

- J'en sais rien… Puis pourquoi t'es aussi impliqué dans cette histoire?

Le cuisinier inspira profondément.

- Tu sais, Luffy est un grand idiot mais… Mais j'ai apprit à le connaître, moi aussi j'suis perdu, enfin je pense qu'il ne…

Le bretteur fronça un sourcil et inclina la tête pour le voir, le coupant.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Luffy?

Le blond se redressa.

- Luffy…

- Va m'arracher la tête si je ne fais pas attention, je le sais, il m'a déjà menacé. Mais je ne ferais jamais de mal à Ussop. Poursuivit le bretteur en souriant légèrement à cette idée farfelue.

Se fut au tour de Sanji d'être surprit.

- Pourquoi tu ferais du mal à Ussop? Il est au courant que Luffy est comme ça, lui aussi ?

C'était au tour du cuisiner de ne pas faire le rapport pour le coup. Kamisama ? Leur capitaine aurait-il été aussi dépravé avec tous les membres de l'équipage ? Non, pas tous les membres. Enfin, il l'espérait ! Nami, Robin... Chopper, et Brook ! Pire... FRANKY !

Il est intéressant de tenir note de la gradation que se faisait le blond de l'équipage du moins pire, à l'horreur.

- Comment ça ? Que Luffy est comme ça ? Luffy est comment ? Interrogea Zoro curieux.

Ils se firent face. Brutalement Sanji devint pivoine et le bretteur parla plus vite qu'il ne pensa.

- Tu sors avec lui !

- P... Pas du tout ! Démentit en bégayant le blond.

Zoro fit preuve de sadisme, alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait mit la main sur une nouvelle stupéfiante.

- A d'autre, pour un Don Juan. Ce n'est pas ta première fois avec un homme !

Un sourire de dément passa sur le visage du bretteur.

- Quand je pense que tu passes ton temps à t'agiter autour de Nami et de Robin ! Et pourtant tu couches avec Luffy!

Il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire avait profondément vexé le cuisinier. Son sourire disparut tout aussi vite.

- Je ne couche pas avec Luffy... On...

Il sut à cet instant précis ce que l'autre voulait dire. Zoro faisait plus que comprendre. Il ressentait la même chose avec le métis. Par réflexe, le bretteur posa la tête sur le torse du blond. Zoro grimaça de surprise alors que Sanji sursautait tout simplement. Zut ! Le bretteur sentit la honte lui brûler le visage, mais c'est qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de se montrer tendre avec... Du coup. Du coup il n'avait pas pensé à s'éloigner.

- Zoro ?

La main de Sanji hésita à se poser sur ses cheveux, il tatonna un moment puis logea sa prise.

- Ussop ? Interrogea doucement le blond.

- Ça va. Luffy m'a déjà fait la morale. Il va bien... Marmonna le bretteur.

…

Zoro se sentait fatigué, il fixait d'un regard morne l'océan. Accoudé à la balustrade, il n'avait pas envie de s'atteler à la tâche de monter les vivres. Pas tout de suite… L'arbre projetait difficilement son ombre et la chaleur faisait onduler l'air sur le pont. Il se figea net lorsque l'autre posa son dos contre le sien. Il souffla un nuage de nicotine.

- Dégage, tu te crois où? Grogna Zoro.

Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu lui as dit? Finit par demander le cuisinier.

Le bretteur fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Et toi? Relança-t-il sans répondre.

- Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différents dans le fond, toi et moi… Pour nous accrocher à des idiots pareils. Sanji s'éloigna de lui en lançant sa réponse par-dessus son épaule.

Zoro se tourna pour le regarder. Plus loin Ussop se plaignait à Luffy de sa gueule de bois. Et encore plus loin... Nami referma la porte de la cuisine, après avoir vue Sanji rejoindre le bretteur. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait penser de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

…

…

Alors verdict? Pas assez bon?


	10. Chapter 10: Une coutume humaine?

Auteur : Bel Uriel Keurjani.

Disclaimer : non, je ne veux pas devenir Roi des pirates, et encore moins faire partie de la marine. Mais je veux bien torturer un peu nos nakama préféré ! Et pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire le plus simple. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas un perso que l'on capte tout de suite. Mais j'aimerais bien que « Captain Usop » est sa chance au moins une fois ! Donc ceux qui veulent me suivre sont le bien venu. On verra bien jusqu'où Grand ligne nous mènera cette fois… Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Comment vivent nos nakama sur un navire aussi petit ? Les situations cocasses et les quiproquos s'enchaînent, se déchaînent et se mêlent ! Personnes n'échappent à ce fléau et qui survivrait à ça… La proximité ?

**Titre : NAKAMA**

Chapitre X : Une coutume humaine ?

Luffy fronça un sourcil et fit la moue. Cela ne correspondait pas à son caractère insouciant habituelle. Il tapota nerveusement sur le coin de la rambarde et croisa les bras avant de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux vers la direction de la cuisine. Il avait froid à force d'attendre que l'autre termine la vaisselle et daigne se rendre à sa chambre. Il était un peu tard.

Puis la silhouette surgit du couloir, et le bretteur mécontent jeta un regard vers Luffy.

- T'es encore debout toi ? S'enquit Zoro incrédule et désappointé de se retrouver... Ici.

- Tu sais bien que Sanji ne te donnera pas plus de viande, tu devrais abandonner. Conclut le bretteur. Luffy aurait voulut secouer la tête et lui répondre.

- Zoro, dis... La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Lança son aîné surprit.

- Non, rien... Éluda Luffy en se mordant la lèvre.

Il avait envie d'attirer l'attention du cuisinier, ce qu'il pouvait aimer la façon dont Sanji le tenait. Ce mélange de surprise et d'excitation, Luffy ne tenait plus en place. Il se sentait inquiet. Le blond avait passé la soirée à louer et vanter la beauté des deux femmes de l'équipage. Jusqu'ici, il avait trouvé ça très drôle...

- Je crois que je suis jaloux... Jeta de but en blanc le brun.

Ce qui fit sursauter Zoro. Luffy était loin d'être un idiot et il le savait pertinemment ! C'était un homme réfléchit et contrarié qui venait d'expliciter sa vision des faits.

- De qui ? S'enquit le bretteur en sentant des sueurs froides lui glisser dans le dos.

Luffy posa son regard sur lui et le fixa un instant, il en resta tétanisé. Priant pour que l'autre ne découvre jamais ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Sanji. Luffy ne lui pardonnerais jamais ça ! Quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il ne fallait jamais convoiter ce qui appartenait au petit brun. Puis l'autre fit une moue et baissa les yeux...

- Ca va bien entre toi et Ussop ? Murmura le capitaine en changeant de sujet.

Nouvelle gifle. Il cligna des yeux en s'étouffant un peu.

- B...Bof, tu sais... Ben... Je, je sais pas trop quoi... On...

Il sursauta en sentant les doigts glacés de Luffy se poser sur son avant bras.

- J'ai froid, jura le brun en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Lâcha aussitôt le bretteur.

- T'as raison. Soupira Luffy. J'y vais, bonne nuit...

Il s'éloigna d'un pas traînant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un cuisinier fatigué qui leva un sourcil en le voyant.

- Qu'est ce tu fiches ? Tu t'es encore perdu ? La vigie c'est par là ! Indiqua Sanji.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, agacé et encore inquiété de l'idée que Luffy le sache.

- Occupe toi de Luffy ! Il a l'air malheureux comme une pierre ! Le ton était acide et fit reculer Sanji qui rougit.

- Mais... De quoi je me mêle ! Je...

Zoro leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Je crois qu'il t'attendait, il vient tout juste de partir se coucher... Il m'a dit qu'il était jaloux.

Sanji se sentit brutalement mal, zut ! C'est juste qu'il avait besoin de... Prendre un peu de recul. Ce qui se passait entre Luffy et lui était déjà délirant et dernièrement son dérapage avec Zoro... Lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trahit leur capitaine, bien au delà du fait de remettre en question ses penchants. Il se sentait en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre l'autre.

- Comment tu fais ? Lâcha tout bas le blond.

- Comment tu fais pour le supporter, pour continuer de... De faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Il avait vraiment baissé la voix. Zoro leva un sourcil et grimaça un peu... C'est lui qui devrait se sentir gêné... De s'être laisser convaincre. Il avait du mal à respirer, bon sang... Ussop lui manquait.

- J'y arrive pas. Cracha Zoro.

Depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers le métis. C'était sa façon de se punir et Dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait envie, au point d'en perdre le sommeil.

- On est vraiment trop con... Siffla le bretteur.

Il leva son regard.

- C'est par où sa chambre ?

Sanji ne comprit pas sur le coup.

- Par où faut aller pour trouver la chambre d'Ussop ? Reprit en grinçant des dents le bretteur. Il prenait énormément sur lui pour le lui demander.

Le cuisinier un peu stupéfait lui indiqua le couloir.

- Par là, tu descend l'escalier et tourne à droite, c'est l'avant dernière porte avant le fond du couloir. Tu vas ?

- Lui parler ! Et tu devrais faire pareil avec Luffy ! Lança le bretteur en s'éloignant.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

...

Vingt minutes plus tard Zoro referma la porte du placard, et se tourna vers le couloir d'en face. Il compta le nombre de porte et finit par toquer. Bon sang ! Il aurait put être plus clair sur ses indications ce stupide cuisinier ! Il toqua encore au bout de cinq minutes et attendit. Zut, c'était encore un placard ? Il tenta d'ouvrir pour s'en assurer. La poignet résista, il fronça les sourcils. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur l'autre...

Ussop jura entre ses dents, il avait beau apprécier Chopper il allait finir par lui dire d'arrêter de le réveiller à chaque fois qu'il entendait craqué quelque chose dans le couloir !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'est le bruit de la coque et rien d'autre... Bon...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur le bretteur. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ! C'est pas vrai ! Il c'était encore perdu !

- Zoro ! Je te préviens ! Si c'est une blague, je trouve pas ça drôle ! La vigie est à l'opposé ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas ta chambre !

Le bretteur sentit comme un élancement lorsque son regard tomba sur la peau dénudé de son épaule, se rappelant les suppliques lascive que pouvait scander l'autre lorsque le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête. Il s'insulta mentalement.

- Faut qu'on parle ! Lança Zoro en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Se retenant de l'attraper par son col, il donna un coup de talon dans la porte pour le refermer. Ussop grimaça, il portait un simple tee-shirt et un caleçon ses jambes étaient nu et Zoro dû faire un effort pour ne pas les fixer.

- T'as vue l'heure qu'il est ! Ça pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? Jura le tireur sans comprendre. Sa chambre était dans un jolie désordre. Il attrapa du bout des pieds une pantoufle, se grattant la tête. La lampe qu'il avait allumé en catastrophe éclairait faiblement mais suffisamment l'espace. Il se frotta l'œil en poussant négligemment deux tourne vis qui traînaient.

Zoro se sentait euphorique de se retrouver ici, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue le métis.

- Qu'est ce tu veux Zoro ? Lâcha Ussop agacé.

Lui parler, il devait lui parler...

- J'ai...

Sa voix trembla juste un peu, il avait chaud et sa gorge était un peu trop sèche.

- Je voulais...

Nouveau silence. Ussop n'y comprenait rien et grinça des dents.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-il en le dévisageant.

Il ne saisissait pas très bien , l'autre avait un comportement étrange. Voir Zoro embarrassé était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Puis l'idée fusa dans son esprit...

Il devait être en manque. C'est vrai que le bretteur ne l'avait pas touché depuis un certain temps... Quand il pensait qu'avant ils pouvaient le faire jusqu'à trois fois le même jour ! Son estomac se noua à ce souvenir. Ussop se détendit d'un coup, amusé. Il ricana bêtement et l'autre rougit.

- Aaaaaah, tu voulais donc... Me parler ? C'est ça ? N'est ce pas ?

Le bretteur frissonna un peu.

- Zoro ?

Pourquoi il prenait ce ton là pour dire son prénom ? Le bretteur eut encore plus chaud.

- T'es pas très bavard, alors si c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire, va te coucher, et revient me voir quand t'auras retrouver l'usage de la parole ! Lança d'un bloc Ussop énervé.

Non, mais il le prenait pour quoi ? Venir le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit parce que ces ardeurs avait décidé qu'il devait se plier à ses désirs ? Ça c'était pour le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait le supplier les larmes aux yeux de le prendre encore plus fort ! Et toc ! Rentre chez toi !

Ussop retourna à la porte pour l'expédier, Zoro se sentit perdu. La main du bretteur attrapa son avant bras, il le dévisagea.

- Quoi encore ? S'enquit un peu sèchement le métis. Se surprenant à être de mauvaise humeur.

La vérité c'est qu'il avait attendu que ce fichu marimo fasse un geste vers lui. Et l'autre semblait s'être désintéressé totalement sans qu'il ne comprenne.

- Ne fais pas ça... Souffla tout bas le bretteur, d'un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Ne fais pas quoi ? Grinça tendu le métis.

Bon sang, où avait-il mit sa masse ? La pression augmenta sur son bras et il eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Zoro, bonne nuit ! Cracha l'autre en tirant son bras pour se défaire.

Et comment il allait le mettre à la porte ! Bien sûr ! Il s'imaginait quoi ? Qu'il allait lui ouvrir ses jambes à la moindre demande ? Zoro le retint un peu plus.

Et comme d'habitude le geste fut brusque, le bretteur le tira sans ménagement vers lui et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Se fut bref, déjà Ussop reculait en sifflant.

- Put... Jura le menteur.

Zoro le maintint contre lui en soufflant contre ses lèvres.

- Ça fait mal...

- Qu'est ce qui fait mal, connard ? Persiffla le métis incrédule et énervé.

- Là... Le murmure était bas. Et Ussop se figea.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui chantait ? La bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, sa main trembla alors que le bretteur continuait de le tenir en la pressant sur sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel regard. Zoro lui passa tendrement les bras autour du torse et le serra.

- Zoro ? Son interrogation émergea comme un glapissement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait frissonner autant. Son aîné respira profondément contre lui, il se sentit rougir.

- J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette phrase le choqua profondément. Puis il devint rouge de gêne. Mais pourquoi il lui disait ça ?

Ussop attendit, toujours abasourdit. Zoro voulait lui parler pour lui dire qu'il avait... Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Ah. Le son tomba de la bouche du métis. le bretteur posa la joue contre ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien de le tenir.

- Et tu... Une bonne partie de ses neurones venaient de se volatiliser. Ussop ne savait pas quand il avait arrêté de penser. Il se recula juste un peu, et son regard tomba dans celui de son aîné. Bon sang, Zoro avait l'air... Déboussolé.

- Je... Le bretteur inspira, et un pli amer lui monta au coin des lèvres.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir. Murmura doucement Zoro.

Ussop n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

- Zoro ?

- Hum ? Il rêvait ou l'autre venait de se tasser un peu sur lui-même !

Kamisama ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait être surprit, amusé ou vexé. Le bretteur était en train de lui avouer qu'il avait eut une partie de jambes en l'air ! Un rire gonfla sa poitrine et il dû se mordre la langue pour le contenir. Zoro avait l'air si abattu. Non Ronronoa Zoro ne pouvait pas être aussi fleur bleu ! Il approcha ses lèvres de celle du bretteur, juste un peu, et l'autre se tendit.

- Promet moi de ne jamais récidiver. Souffla le tireur contre ses lèvres.

- Ma parole...

Ussop ferme brièvement les yeux, lui qui c'était fait un mouron monstre à ressasser toute cette histoire ! C'est la première fois qu'ils se parlaient de cette façon, comme un couple en train de se réconcilier ! Le métis finit par l'embrasser, ne tenant plus la distance qui les séparait. Une plainte sourde monta du bretteur signe de son impatience.

Ussop glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour cajoler sa consœur, son estomac se réchauffa en sentant la main lui tenir la nuque. Il se détacha pour respirer, son souffle était court.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné un bonus... Souffla le métis tout bas, d'une voix rendue rauque à cause de l'excitation.

Finalement, sa première impulsion de le mettre à la porte venait de se voir reléguer aux oubliettes. Sa peau frissonnait d'anticipation à l'idée des caresses. Un sourire étira les lèvres du bretteur.

- Vraiment ?

Ussop sentit son corps se tendre et se gorger de sang à une vitesse folle.

- Et si tu utilisais ta bouche pour autre chose que parler ?

La demande était à peine voilée. C'est Zoro qui lui avait apprit à être aussi licencieux, l'autre ne cessait de l'encourager en le frustrant.

- Tu dis ? Relança le bretteur avec amusement, Ussop grinça des dents.

- A genoux et taille moi la meilleur pipe du monde ! Son souffle s'accéléra.

Cet idiot de bretteur n'arrêtait pas de la pousser à bout.

- Alors il vaut mieux aller au lit, tu ne tiendras pas debout longtemps. Gronda Zoro amusé en le faisant reculer vers ce dernier.

Ussop en avait vraiment envie, il respira en lui posant un autre baiser.

- Ne me fait pas te supplier inutilement.

- J'adore le son de ta voix... Gémit le bretteur en se pressant un peu plus.

L'autre protesta lorsque les mains froides lui glissèrent sous les cuisses pour le surélever. Zoro aimait beaucoup le soulever et le plaquer contre lui. Il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres, la façon dont le corps fin du métis se tendait en tremblant de désir contre lui.

- Zoro. Gronda énervé le métis en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

Ussop ne plaisantait pas, et le bretteur aimait que l'autre devienne autoritaire, c'est pour cette raison qu'il le poussait autant à bout. Le métis jura en chutant dans son lit, il sursauta lorsque son aîné lui tira une jambe pour le ramener un peu contre lui. Et avant qu'il ne proteste... L'autre le débarrassait de son caleçon. Il soupira de contentement.

La bouche l'effleura, et la poigne se referma tendrement, il sentit la langue chaude et avide glisser et remonter le long de sa hampe. Il gémit doucement en sentant les lèvres se refermer sur son gland, et le muscle humide et râpeux passer et repasser.

Ussop respira profondément et jeta un regard sur l'autre, pour constater que le bretteur le dévisageait. Il serra les dents en un rictus se voulant dédaigneux.

- Je t'ai connu meilleur à ce petit jeu... Tu me chatouille à peine. Grinça-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Les frissons agitèrent son ventre tendu, il siffla en plissant les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire supplier inutilement.

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, un grognement monta de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer la façon dont il avalait son désir, le mouvement et le rythme qu'il donnait fit tomber un voile sur son regard. Il voyait à peine Zoro s'activer alors que ses hanches montaient langoureusement à sa rencontre. C'était juste bon, et il savait que l'autre saurait comment rendre ça meilleur.

En effet le doigt qui l'avait fait grimacer vint appuyer contre cette tâche de lumière en lui qui le fit se cambrer avec célérité. Kamisama ! C'était incroyablement bon ! Et avant qu'il ne puisse articuler il se répandit dans le bretteur en haletant. Frissonnant il s'affala dans son lit. L'autre manqua s'étouffer et se redressa en retenant son haut de cœur.

Ça avait été un peu trop rapide au goût de Zoro , Ussop profitait tout juste de la chaleur agréable qui envahissait ses membres.

Avec une attention particulière il commença à faire des suçons à l'intérieur de la cuisse du métis, tout en continuant de martyriser de sa main son anneau. Ussop gémit faiblement en grimaçant, et geignit de plus belle lorsque le bretteur vint se loger entre ses jambes.

Le métis n'en pouvait plus de cette préparation, son corps protestait contre le plaisir désormais douloureux que lui provoquait la pression en lui. Mal à l'aise il gigota un peu en se plaignant. La pression contre sa prostate lui nouait douloureusement le ventre à chaque fois que le spasme de plaisir faisait frémir son corps. La sueur lui coulait dans le cou, il plissa les yeux et griffa un peu les épaules à sa portée.

- Vas-y... J'en peux plus ! Il haletait doucement.

Le bretteur se mordit la langue pour se retenir encore, à la place il accentua le mouvement de cisaille, y ajoutant un doigt supplémentaire qui fit se tendre son amant qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ussop lui agrippa la nuque et ses soupirs devinrent des râles. Un tic agita sa joue, il eut un tournis alors qu'il avait du mal à déglutir.

- Zo...

Un sifflement apaisant se fit entendre des lèvres du bretteur qui embrassa doucement sa bouche ouverte. Ses paupières papillonèrent et un son grondant et inarticulé monta de sa gorge alors qu'il inspirait de plus en plus vite.

- Zoo...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait avec sa main, juste làaaaah ! Le métis se raidit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il aurait voulut lui dire d'arrêter mais son corps était devenu étrangement cotonneux. Il respirait si lourdement qu'il en avait des vertiges. Son corps allait craquer !

Il agrippait son cou, leurs souffles se mêlaient et d'étrange son suraiguë perçaient de sa gorge. Zoro lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur, haletant et ne tenant plus en place, il put voir son regard se voiler.

Un étrange sourire passa sur les traits du bretteur alors qu'il soufflait d'une voix rauque.

- Devine combien il y en a maintenant ?

Le mouvement fut tendre, très doucement il bougea l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ussop eut un geste impulsif de se cambrer et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors que la jouissance le faisait se crisper jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

C'était la première fois que tout devenait aussi blanc, Ussop posa une main sur son front et avisa ce qui l'entourait. Son corps se détendit contre celui du bretteur qui le tenait enlacé. Zoro avait eut la peur de sa vie en le voyant s'effondrer et son excitation était un peu retomber.

- Ça va ? S'enquit le bretteur.

L'autre ne savait plus momentanément comment répondre, son seul réflexe fut de l'embrasser. Il sentit la demie érection contre sa cuisse et la cajola d'une main maladroite.

Il grogna lorsque son aîné le rallongea un peu mieux, avant de se glisser en lui d'un mouvement un peu impatient.

Une grimace passa sur le visage du métis qui se mordit la lèvre, sa bouche s'arrondit en un « o » alors qu'il peinait à serrer les dents. Le poids sur son corps, le déhanché torturant en lui, firent que sa voix se brisa en une clameur qui aurait fait rougir même Franky !

Il griffa jusqu'au sang les omoplates du bretteur en l'agrippant, comprenant l'expression grimper au rideau. Son corps était encore chaud et leste de son dernier plaisir, et ses hanches roulaient avec force contre celle de son aîné qui le maintenait fermement dans un rythme cadencé. Le lit heurtait le sol en grinçant, il resserra ses jambes à sa taille.

- Zoro ! Zoro ! Zo' !

D'un baiser l'autre fit taire son nom, ils grondèrent profondément. A peine relâcher que le métis se lançait de nouveau dans une supplique. Ussop lui mordit l'épaule, bon sang, il en avait mal à l'estomac ! Son talon crocheta la cuisse pour le rapprocher, se sentant lucide. Ussop fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, sentant l'autre se tendre comme un arc de plaisir, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair ferme de la chute de reins du bretteur. L'autre perdit un peu plus de sa cohérence.

Ses plaintes de plaisir se confondaient avec des grondements bas, bon sang. Zoro n'y allait pas doucement... Il le sentait dans l'impatience de ses mouvements, dans la retenue quasi inexistante. Alors que d'habitude il devait encourager son aîné à faire preuve de plus de fougue.

Le métis tenta de taire les sons outrageant qu'il lâchait. Kamisama ! Il avait dû réveiller Chopper ! Le renne était capable de sursauter à cause des craquement infime du plancher !

Merde alors, sa contestation mourut à cause d'un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux et bien placé.

- Je... Je... Je... AH ! Je... Balbutia le tireur.

Oh le salaud ! Il avait décidé de rattraper toute ces semaines d'inactivité en une fois ! Il ne tiendrait pas du tout, Zoro allait finir par le tuer.

Lorsque le bretteur reprit son désir pour le masser, il dû constater qu'il était déjà poisseux. Et voir les traits du métis se tordre sous l'orgasme précipita sa propre fin. Incapable de déglutir, la bouche ouverte laissait filer une litanie de feulement rauque, la sueur marbrait sa peau tanné et ses ongles restaient enfoncés dans la peau de son seme.

Le bretteur finit par venir à son tour terrasser par le meilleur orgasme qu'il ait jamais eut.

Le souffle court, Zoro déglutit difficilement. Grimaçant, il se soutint à l'aide de ses avants bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Le baiser qu'il lui prit fut plus langoureux que jamais...

Le métis couina inconsciemment, puis soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le libéra enfin. Ussop laissa la sensation de plénitude l'envahir alors que l'autre le caressait doucement. Zoro avait toujours eut des gestes tendre et aimait laisser les marques de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Les muscles du menteur s'agitèrent nerveusement, puis l'autre défit le stress en massant son amant. Le métis tourna difficilement la tête vers lui, le regard brumeux étouffant un bâillement.

Puis tout d'un coup, il prit conscience d'une évidence... Zoro ne parlait pas beaucoup, et pourtant il se montrait d'une douceur déroutante voir... Amoureuse.

- Chopper doit être terrorisé... Marmonna gêné le métis.

Zoro sursauta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre lui parlait du médecin à un moment pareil.

- Il va falloir trouver une sacré excuse pour expliquer mes cris... Mes courbatures...

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Zoro.

- Je te laisse lui dire la vérité...

Ussop plissa les yeux.

- En fait t'es un gros sentimental ! Pire qu'une fille !

L'expression du bretteur se modifia, un changement dans son regard.

- Elle était bien ton coup au moins ? Biaisa le métis en sentant ses paupières s'alourdirent.

Seul le silence lui répondit, il se sentait trop épuisé pour s'en inquiéter. Zoro devait bien l'aimer quand même pour être avec lui.

Il gronda.

- P'tain Zoro ! Non ! Je suis mort ! Laisse-moi dormir !

Il frissonna en sentant la morsure le long de son cou. Il ouvrit un œil surprit pas sur d'avoir entendu les quelques mots qui flottaient dans son esprit... Après tout, ce n'était pas le bretteur qui aurait murmurer un si tendre :

- Pardonnes-moi... A son égo.

- Plus tard Zoro, je vais avoir des cernes demain si tu... Tu... Hey ! NooaaaaH !

…

Le cœur de Sanji battait follement dans sa poitrine, il plissa les yeux en fixant la porte. L'autre devait être en train de dormir. Puis ce n'était pas comme ci il avait juré une fidélité sans borne à Luffy d'abord !

Il souffla très fort, inspira et fit un tour de 90° degrés. Ça lui apprendrait à écouter cette tête de gazon ! Il s'en fichait ! Il ne voulait rien faire et de toute façon...

- AAH ! Bordel ! LUFFY ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria le blond en se cognant contre la porte qu'il avait heurté à cause du bond de surprise.

Le petit brun ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea. Depuis combien de temps il le regardait à hésiter devant cette porte?

- C'est pas ma chambre ? S'enquit Luffy.

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, sa respiration était un peu courte. Bravo ! Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? Hein ? Il t'a grillé.

- Luffy... Tu sais...

C'était humiliant, déplacé, surprenant, effrayant ! Et le brun baissa le regard, fronçant les sourcils doucement. Une étrange moue sur les lèvres.

- Je pourrais avoir du chocolat ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Les traits du cuisinier s'agitèrent. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer au mouvement que l'autre avait amorcé vers lui. Leur capitaine s'arrêta net, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé.

- Sanji ?

- Non ! Lâcha par réflexe le blond.

- Je ne te sers rien après le repas tu le sais pertinemment Luffy ! Poursuivit son cuisinier qui sentait le malaise augmenter.

Cependant, le blond ressentait la malaise de cette discussion. Non, ils n'étaient pas en train de parler uniquement de chocolat. Et le regard atterré du brun lui fit un peu plus mal. Luffy avait toute les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, il devait le détester.

- Pourquoi ? Finit par demander le capitaine en le dévisageant.

- Je te l'ait déjà dis ! Rien après le re…

- Pourquoi as tu peur de moi ? Gronda d'une voix plus colérique le brun.

Et qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un idiot ! Il savait reconnaître de la peur et de l'aversion lorsqu'il en voyait ! Sanji se sentit vraiment très, très mal ! Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge, alors qu'une grimace passait sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais voulut froisser Luffy ! D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais rien demandé, lui ! C'était l'autre qui lui tombait dessus et lui faisait perdre les pédales à tout bout de champ ! Et c'était quoi ces manières ? Merde !

- Fiches moi la paix ! Siffla le cuisinier.

Bon c'était merveilleusement bien partie pour lui faire des excuses ! Bravo Sanji ! T'es qu'un mufle !

_Mufle ? Mufle ? Pourquoi se serait moi le mufle dans l'histoire, hein ? C'était Luffy qui…_

Et puis c'était pas une femme ! Il s'en fichait ! Pourquoi il devrait s'en faire pour le brun ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien promit ! Sanji sentit la crampe lui nouer l'estomac en songeant à quel point il avait aimé « ça » avec leur capitaine. A quel point il avait eut envie d'étrangler celui qui avait initié le brun au plaisir de la chair. A quel point il mourait d'envie de… De l'embrasser. Kami-sama ! C'était comme ci Luffy était devenu l'unique capteur de son désir. Il en avait envie, presque autant qu'il désirait lui faire mal. Il sortie de ses pensée lorsque le brun fit un pas vers lui, il recula aussitôt.

- Sanji… Je suis désolé… Si… J'ai fait quelque chose qui...

Rah ! Une corde ! Qu'il se pende ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il… Merde ! Ce devrait être interdit ! Il en devrait pas être aussi… Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es aussi mignon ? Jura en s'étranglant le blond.

Mince, mince, mince ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide ! Là tout de suite ! C'était Luffy ! Il le frustrait, l'énervait, le contrariait et l'excitait en même temps.

Mignon ? La façon dont il inclina la tête sur le coté en rougissant un peu, ces yeux ouverts par la surprise. Ses mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et il le tira à lui avec une avidité qui fit un peu peur au brun. Sanji écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une envie si brutale qu'il lui mordit les lèvres. La stupeur coupa toute sorte de protestation à l'autre.

Oh ! Kami-sama ! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ou si peu… Lorsque les mains de Luffy vinrent se poser sur ses flancs il laissa filer un son roulant. En fait, il en mourait d'envie, il adorait lorsque l'autre le rendait haletant sans avertissement. Il se sentait presque drogué du gout de ses lèvres. Il se détacha de lui par manque d'air. Son corps en feu… Sanji se cogna la tête contre la porte en la rejetant. Fermant très fort les yeux pour calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur.

Le souffle chaud se posa sur son cou, le brun venait d'y loger son visage. Le cuisinier n'arrivait pas à se détacher, à le repousser.

- Sanji ?

- Chuuut…

Il voulait juste en profiter une nouvelle fois. De ses lèvres si douce… Il l'embrassa de nouveau, juste un peu. Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux en dévisageant la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au bout de couloir et qui les dévisageait. Brook resta de longue minutes ainsi à les fixer, puis fit un simple demi tour et s'en alla. On les avait vue, Sanji n'allait pas être content ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire.

Le cuisinier était arrivé à un point de non retour dans sa tête.

- On devrait rentrer dans la chambre San… Murmura avec difficulté le brun.

_En voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne ! _

Sanji poussa la porte contre laquelle il était , et qui n'était pas verrouillé à son habitude. Tirant l'autre par son col pour ne pas le lâcher. Lorsqu'il referma la porte l'obscurité devint presque total, si ce n'est l'éclat de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Un glapissement se perdit dans leur baiser lorsque le cuisinier pressa de sa main droite le désir tendue de son amant. Il allait le prendre, encore et encore… Mais avant. Défaire le pantalon de leur capitaine fut quelque chose qui lui sembla prendre une éternité. Le bruit de la braguette, le son de la respiration haletante.

- San… Sanji ?

Cette voix inquiète et à la fois excitée résonna dans sa tête. Il mordit avec force dans le cou du brun qui se débattit face à la douleur inattendue. Lui laisser des marques, partout ! Au point que tous s'interroge !

- Aïe ! Il attrapa la nuque du cuisinier alors qu'un sourire passait sur sa peau.

Il lui avait fait mal ! S'indigna le brun. Mais aussitôt une langue râpeuse passa sur sa gorge, alors que le blond le plaquait contre la porte en un mouvement brusque.

Luffy ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi brute. Il attrapa les mèches blondes et tira dessus, un son plaintif se fit entendre du cuisinier qui mordit de nouveau.

Le brun ferma les yeux en grimaçant, mais se cambra presque instantanément en sentant la main froide se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais le son fut perdu lorsque la langue avide y plongea pour rattraper son souffle. Luffy se sentit durcir avec force, un grondement de désir sonore monta de son corps. Le baiser était maladroit mais avide, il fut rompu un peu trop vite pour que la salive partagée ne puisse pas s'écouler entre eux. Le brun inspira de toute ses forces et sursauta en sentant le corps lui échapper. Sanji sembla s'effondrer et durant un moment la panique monta en lui. Que se passait-il?

Jusqu'à ce que le souffle chaud ne le caresse et qu'il gémisse en se cambrant. Oh ! Il allait ! Il allait ! Luffy trembla de tout son corps en sentant la moiteur le frôler, l'englober, puis l'engloutir. Le brun s'appuya sur la porte de toute ses forces alors que le mouvement se répétait. Il l'aspirait un peu plus, juste un peu, plus...

…

Nami sursauta et fronça les sourcils, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce boucan ? Elle frissonna en se levant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, clignant des yeux et soupirant d'agacement.

- Il est malade de jouer du violon à cette heure ci ? Demain je le tue ! Jura entre ses dents la navigatrice.

- Même ci ce n'est qu'un tas d'os déjà mort… Rajouta une voix ensommeillé et amusé.

La rousse gronda.

- Cet imbécile t'a réveillé ! Tas d'os ou pas il devrait dormir !

Robin ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit, ce qui était éprouvant pour sa cadette. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer ses moments avec elle mais n'était pas assez insomniaque.

- Revient. Se plaignit la petite voix.

Nami sourit et la rejoignit en se lovant contre elle dans les draps.

…

Doucereux, le gout qui se répandit sur son palet était étrangement doucereux. Sanji avait du mal à déglutir ainsi et pourtant il régulait sa respiration en tentant de l'englober toujours un peu plus. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, la hampe tapa dans le fond de sa gorge et il dû reculer un peu avant de reprendre. Il arrivait tout juste à entendre Luffy gémir avec satisfaction, la main se posa dans ses cheveux, le poussant un peu plus, alors que les hanches bougeaient de façon irrépressible. Bon sang ! Il ne pensait pas que faire une chose pareille le mettrait dans cet état. Encore un peu, juste un peu plus. Sanji inspira profondément et un son sourd monta de sa cage thoracique, il n'en pouvait plus, et des larmes coulèrent stupidement du coin de ses yeux le long de ses joues, brouillant un peu plus son esprit. Et contre toute attente l'autre l'écarta d'un mouvement insistant. Luffy dû s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour ne pas tomber d'un coup. Il se baissa doucement vers le blond, ce dernier l'amortit en le rattrapant. Et déjà le brun l'embrassait de nouveau. La moquette les accueillit en un bruit sourd.

- San… Haleta son cadet.

- Prend moi.

Hein ? Sanji trembla à la seconde où ces mots lui échappèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire lui-même. Mais il en avait envie.

- J… J'peux pas ! Couina le brun la gorge serrée.

Le blond fronça un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? S'étouffa l'autre en retenant ses hanches de faire un mouvement langoureux contre le désir tendue sur lui.

Luffy inspira en enfouissant son visage contre sa peau, posant ses lèvres, serrant des mains la chemise. Il en avait mal de se retenir.

- Tr… Trop excité… Je… Pas me retenir de…

Sur ces mots le brun entama un mouvement qui lui prit un gémissement. Sanji défit avec impatience la boucle de sa ceinture. Lui même tendue désagréablement dans cette prison de toile.

- Luffyyy… Siffla avec rage le cuisinier en se débarrassant difficilement.

Leurs désirs se rencontrèrent, et la frustration flamba chez le blond qui se mordit la lèvre. Il attrapa la tête du brun et le tira à lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'en peux plus… J'veux qu'ce soit toi… Alors bordel, trouve une solution !

Le capitaine sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules le rendant un peu plus lucide. Sanji voulait vraiment ? Il ferma les yeux un moment et se mordit la lèvre en les ouvrant de nouveau. Il avait déjà du mal à se tenir tout seul. Luffy qui avait la bouche sèche porta deux doigts aux lèvres de son amant qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche. Sanji eut du mal à déglutir, mais la salive faillit l'étouffer alors qu'il se plaignait et que leurs corps continuaient de se mouvoir laborieusement. Il tourna un peu la tête lorsque le brun reprit ses doigts, et ne put s'empêcher de chercher les lèvres de Luffy pour l'embrasser. Le cuisinier se débattit avec le reste de son pantalon, agacé et inquiet. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Ils devaient se calmer un peu… Le brun gémit en couinant en se cambrant, la pression dans son corps était intenable. Incapable de se maitriser il se retint quelques secondes avant d'entré un premier en lui. Sanji serra les dents et plissa les yeux en retenant avec difficulté sa plainte.

- Argh… Raté ! Jura le cuisinier qui tentait d'être drôle.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Luffy de faire un mouvement en avant en lui. En fait c'était juste vraiment douloureux ! Le brun ne lui murmura pas un : « détends toi, ni un respire doucement ».

Il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mais une plainte aiguë monta de tout son être lorsqu'un autre intrus força le passage. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et noyèrent ses tempes. Il avait le torse en feu, la lèvre en sang. Luffy trembla au dessus de lui, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

Un vrai cri passa sa gorge lorsqu'il le sentit s'enfoncer en lui après avoir tout juste retirer ses doigts. L'étourdissement dû à la douleur frappa son cerveau. Il arracha des bouts de moquette lorsque le brun le suréleva pour poser ses jambes sur ses épaules rendant la sensation de ce corps étranger deux fois plus suffoquant. Tu parles d'une première fois !

Il n'arrivait plus à articuler quoique ce soit, et les larmes redoublèrent lorsque l'autre fit un mouvement de hanche pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui. Une fois, deux… Quatre, cinq… Il geignit en sentant le corps s'affaler sur lui. C'était finit.

Sanji ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, fixant le plafond, son corps vibrait au rythme sourd de la déchirure en lui, alors qu'une sensation étrange d'humidité s'écoulait dans cet endroit incongru.

Merde. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore foutu ? Il grimaça en sentant quelque chose de poisseux sur sa nuque, tournant la tête il put enfin l'entendre.

- P… Pa… J'suis désol…

Sanji ferma de nouveau mes yeux en laissant l'air filer hors de ses poumons. Luffy pleurait…

Le blond sentit son bras protester lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour poser sa main atour des épaules du brun. Le sanglot monta du capitaine, et un tic agita sa joue. Au moins ça faisait du bien quand ça s'arrêtait ! Malgré la position délicate il se sentait un peu mieux. Il ouvrit les lèvres et les humidifia en grimaçant de douleur. Il c'était trop mordu.

- C'est ma faute… Souffla Sanji.

L'autre l'avait prévenu, et de toute façon c'était ce qu'il cherchait non ? Luffy était à lui. Il posa la tête contre celle du brun.

- J't'ai fait mal et…

Il entrouvrit un œil. Tient ! Il avait remarqué ça alors ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait mal… souffla le blond.

- J'ai été têtu, impulsif, sans pensée une seconde à toi… Continua le cuisinier.

C'était poisseux, ses muscles le tiraient, il bougea un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, voyant cela l'autre amorça un mouvement qu'il arrêta.

- NE BOUGE PAS ! S'écria avec force le blond en s'attendant à se sentir de nouveau plus écartelée.

- C'est pas le bon angle… Fit d'une petite voix le brun.

Non sans blague ! Hurla dans son esprit Sanji qui sentait revenir une vague de haine. Il frissonna en sentant la main naviguer sur son corps, sa respiration se bloqua lorsque la main frôla son anneau de chair éprouvé. Il s'attendait à fondre en larmes de nouveau.

- A… Arrête Luffy… Il avait mal à la gorge.

Mais contre toutes attentes, il sentit juste une légère caresse sur cette zone qui brûlait, une petite pression délicate, tâtonnante qui remonta délicatement vers son désir inerte.

- Pardon Sanji.

- T'excuse pas, arrête de toucher ! Siffla du tac au tac le blond.

Le brun appuya juste un peu plus, sur un point perdu qui fit s'emballer son cœur. A la base de son désir, cette jonction précise qui lui fit mal en lui envoyant une onde dans le ventre. Il couina de façon ridicule. Et sa plainte mourut en un cri de protestation lorsque l'autre se retira en un mouvement lent. Il soupira en sentant la pression disparaître de ses entrailles. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et il s'effondra par terre, les jambes tremblantes mais toujours juchées sur les épaules du brun. Un main vint se poser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et le caressa doucement. Il ferma les yeux de douleur en sentant le souffle venir flatter sa hampe.

Luffy allait tenter de s'excuser de cette manière sans doute. Il laissa cette sensation plus familière et plaisante couler dans ses veines. Il avait encore mal, il sentit la langue poursuivre sa route après l'avoir savourer sur toute sa longueur. Il se crispa, sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit le muscle frôler cette zone sensible.

- Ni pense même pas. Jura en suffoquant le cuisinier qui tenta de se relever pour lui échapper. Cependant la langue traça un sillon sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il tressaillit en sentant une petite morsure. Il se tendit de nouveau en sentant le doigt glisser en lui. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il attrapa les cheveux brun à sa portée et tira.

Luffy tendit le cou et se laissa malmener. Il reprit doucement le désir entre ses lèvres et recommença son manège, alors que son pouce venait appuyer de nouveau sur cette jonction, entre son désir et son anneau. La douleur attendu fut bien moindre. Sanji inspira en sentant que l'autre massait tendrement sa peau, appuyait alors que l'intrus… La chaleur monta, il frémit brièvement. Il le sentit avancer un peu, juste un peu et la sensation le frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Hum !

L'engourdissement gagna la moindre fibre de son organisme, un souffle plus chaud passa ses lèvres alors que son répondait fiévreusement à cette pression. Luffy sût à cette seconde précise qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il appuya juste un peu plus fort et le cuisinier se cambra en gémissant, avant de reprendre son souffle.

C'était nouveau pour lui ! La sueur perla à son front, Sanji serra les mains dans ses cheveux de façon impulsive. C'était à la fois douloureux et bon, sa tête roula sur le coté alors qu'il sentait la vague remonter, le brûler et repartir. Brûler, brûler juste ici ! ICI !

- AAAH !

Il grimaça en sentant un autre intrus revenir, mais la pression sur ce nœud de nerfs augmenta aussitôt et il plissa les yeux en sentant le désir remonter dans ses veines.

Luffy relâcha son désir et se concentra sur l'autre caresse, écoutant les feulements qui montaient désormais du blond. La douleur avait été si vive que le plaisir l'incendia, un souffle rauque se perdit de son corps, il attira violemment le brun à lui, et tout son corps se contracta brusquement alors que l'explosion faisait rage derrière ses paupière clause. Sanji retomba mollement, parcourut de tremblement alors que Luffy le libérait enfin. Le capitaine s'allongea contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Sanji…

- Je t'interdis de faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi… J'aime pas partager. Grommela le cuisinier en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Moi non plus . Rigola luffy.

- …

- Sanji… Je plaisantais pas… J'veux du chocolat.

Le blond grimaça

- Alors va falloir que t'aille le chercher tout seul !

- Je le préfère quand c'est toi ! Bouda le brun.

- Moi aussi… Quand c'est toi. Murmura Sanji.

…

Nami et Robin sursautèrent en entendant toquer à leur porte. Robin soupira et roula sur le coté, ce qui réveilla la rousse. Une main apparut ouvrit cette dernière. Une boule de poile se jeta dans la chambre, en larmes.

- Pourquoi ils font autant de bruit en criant leur noms ? C'est une coutume humaine entre mâle, de se faire du mal la nuit ? S'enquit le rêne en chouinant.

- Pourquoi ils se battent ? Ils vont finir par se tuer !

Robin échangea un regard avec Nami. Qui allait le lui expliquer ?

And that's all?

**Navré! Ce chapitre a mit pas mal de temps à venir. Je sais, parce que jusqu'ici je doutais beaucoup. Mais surtout, je regarde les derniers épisodes parut et dû coup je suis un peu perturbée par tout ça. **

**Bah, je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir fait un Zo/San. En ce sens que je m'étais promise de ne pas glisser ce couple. Mais j'avais ce chapitre là, et il fallait que je le glisse quelques part. Donc navré d'avoir déçut mon auditoire. Je pense faire les prochains chapitre après le passage à Shabondy, mais je réfléchit encore... Je n'oublie pas les suggestion qui m'ont été faite, et je travail toujours sur des chapitres avec les mots qui m'ont été soufflés. Donc merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine d'attendre cette publication et qui comme moi n'y croyait plus! Merci à Chicken de me booster à coup de pompes pour écrire! Merci à Lily de me soutenir par téléphone quotidiennement.** **Et comme il s'agit de chapitre à l'arrache, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'extrait du prochain... -_ - mais je fais mon possible pour écrire et en avoir en avance pour vous faire plaisir! Donc Courage!**

**See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER

**ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER !**

Bonjour,

C'est une alarme que je souhaite tirer par ce message, je l'adresse aussi bien aux auteurs, qu'aux lecteurs et fans ! J'ai une publication erratique, au vue de mon emploi du temps qui c'est raccourcit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lire encore énormément.

Certain d'entre vous on sans doute déjà remarquer les changements que connaissent le site. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait agréablement surprit. (Un nouveau design intéressant quoique je trouve que la classification des fics laisse à désirer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.)

Je relais juste une information affligeante. ** connaît une épuration** ! Les fics sont tout **simplement supprimer sans préavis** ! Je relais ici le message d'un autre auteur… et j'enrage car je me rends compte que certaines fics que je suivais et adorait ont tout simplement disparut !

« Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous ! »

J'espère qu'un maximum de personne aura accès à cette nouvelle ! (Date 11/07/2012)

**SAUVEGARDER VOS FICS !**


End file.
